12 Nights of Christmas
by ObsidianDraconis
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Bella wakes to find someone broke in and... left her a fully decorated tree with a mysterious package beneath it? Who could it have possibly been?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Happy Holidays! So, I was going to make this multiple chapters and post one each starting on Christmas Day, but I realized that each one would be short and hated that so, I'm making this a one-shot. The timeline follows the twelve days of Christmas, starting with Christmas morning and ending with the eve before Epiphany (December 25th to January 5th). If you want to see the ornaments I describe head to my profile for the link, instructions will be there like all the other stories I have boards for. **_

* * *

**12 Nights of Christmas**

_Dear Bella,_

_I know it's ludicrous to expect you may find it in your heart to forgive me after all I've put you through, but I must try. It's been over a year and you doubtless have no desire to see my face, so I write to you instead. I understand words won't mean as much on paper as they would in person, but here it goes._

_First, I wish to express how sorry I am for your loss. Charlie was a great man and I'm sure you miss him something awful. The fault lies nowhere other than at the feet of me and my family. Had we still been there, we could have saved him and for that, I will forever hate myself. Victoria should have been dealt with when we killed her mate. I am beyond doubt, so apologetic._

_Also, I long to express how remorseful I am for my conduct the night of your birthday, which was the cause of our leaving and thus, your loss. I should have apologized that evening, but my actions were deplorable, and they mortified me._

_So much so, that I left the family and have been wandering North America by myself ever since. Well, not altogether alone. There are two companions with me, my closest friends, only because they refuse to leave when I order them to._

_Know that I will accept if you never wish to speak to me again, but I hope that I can at least earn forgiveness through my actions. I get why you wouldn't desire to celebrate the season, but please allow me to bring your holiday some cheer. Please accept this token of apology. Merry Christmas._

_Yours,_

_An Apologetic Man_

**_P.S.—"Don't lose hope. For when the sun goes down, the stars come out." -unknown_**

Bella had to read the letter twice to believe it was real. The ornament nestled in newspaper and tucked underneath the folded note was stunning. A flawlessly rendered sunset over a wintry landscape of pine trees.

The raised paint on the glass bulb told her it wasn't mass manufactured either. Whoever gave her this painted it themselves. They were quite the artist too.

They'd even set her up a tree to hang it on. Dark green foliage and sturdy branches bore battery-operated candles, tinsel, and old-fashioned glass bulb garland. Tucked between the limbs were decorations used between the late 1800s to 1920s. Soft ones formed from cotton batting. Dresden ornaments constructed from pressed cardboard. As well as tin trinkets, oranges (like honest to goodness peel and eat oranges), and beautifully crafted traditional glass bulbs. Every one of them looked vintage, old, worn. Well-loved.

It might have impressed Bella if whoever set everything up hadn't thought it was alright to break into her little one-bedroom apartment without so much as a by your leave. That pissed her off. She could name two people who would think it was okay and both were vampires. Typical Edward or Alice.

Given the begging for forgiveness, it was clear this criminal act was her ex's, though Alice could have helped. She was his favorite family member and she tended to cater to his whims, they all did.

Well, if Edward assumed this would get him back into her good graces, he had another thing coming. She was over him. Had been for a while. Dating Jake for a month was the beginning, but then Victoria murdered her father, Harry Clearwater died from a heart attack due to the shock, and apathy shifted to hate. She loathed Edward Cullen with every fiber of her being.

At first, she'd blamed herself, even the pack. It was her Victoria was after, but the pack's sole duty was to protect humans from vampires and they failed. Yet, as days turned to weeks, weeks to months, Bella realized the fault lay on the Cullens; as the letter even said. In particular, on Edward.

Why couldn't he have left her alone? She would have gotten over her curiosity at some point if he'd stayed in Alaska, but no, he had to come back, had to prove how strong he was by being around his singer without killing her.

Perhaps if they'd all went when he did he could have battled the lure of her blood, remained gone, and she never would have fallen for him so hard; to the detriment of herself and those she loved. She wasn't his mate, that was for damn sure, or he wouldn't have been able to leave without looking back as he had.

Bella was nothing more than a game, a challenge; when he grew bored, he dumped her like trash and walked away without a scratch. He left her to deal with the aftermath. She hated how they'd all disappeared without a word, though she wasn't mad at Jasper. How could she be?

He was the one that tried to warn them to kill Victoria when they had the chance, that she could be an issue later. Did they listen? Nope. Edward swore she wouldn't be a threat, and no one bet against Edward, not even the allegedly all-seeing pixie bitch.

Was that how whoever wrote the letter had learned about Charlie? Known exactly how he'd died? Alice saw it and told them? No one but Bella, the pack, and Victoria knew the vampiress snapped his neck nine months ago while he was out hunting the wolves. The town and her mother were all told the wolves he hunted attacked him and broke his neck falling down a ravine trying to get away. The pack ripped her to pieces right after, but it wasn't in time to save Bella's father.

That Alice might have seen what was coming and didn't call to warn her made Bella hate the Cullens even more. Guess she wasn't part of the family no matter how many times they said it. How many other humans had they done that to? Allowed into their family only to dump them like so much garbage once that human loved them?

Sighing, Bella ran a finger over the soft needles of the pine. No use continuing to dwell on unchangeable things. She'd done that for too long. She was finished with it. Charlie died and nothing could fix it. Bella had to move on with her life. She hadn't thrown herself into graduating high school and getting into a good nursing school for nothing. She needed to do more with her life than grieve.

So there she was, in Boston at Northeastern University. Oddly enough, she'd missed the cold, missed having seasons. She loved the heat, having lived in the south for most of her life, but living in the Pacific Northwest even for such a short time changed things. But she didn't want to go back west, so the northeast it was.

With her mom and Phil in Europe on vacation, Bella planned to spend Christmas alone. After brunch, she would open the gifts sent to her by her mom, the pack, and Billy. Then she would relax in her armchair by the fire with a book and a few glasses of eggnog. Instead, she'd woken to find her home broken into by some jackass playing Santa.

Bella debated just throwing the box and letter in the trash and dismantling the tree, let that be a message to Edward and his selfishness, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to destroy such beautiful things. No, she'd keep the fir up but leave him a note telling him to go fuck himself. In the nicest way possible of course.

Decided, she tossed the message aside and seized another present. Food could wait she supposed. She would not let Edward Cullen ruin her first Christmas alone, the first Christmas without her father.

* * *

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy Boxing Day_

_I'm sorry to have upset you so much. Please don't hold on to your anger. I know how damaging that can be. If you forgive for no other reason, at least do it for yourself. Let go of the burden of hate. I can deal with your harsh words; I can't handle you allowing hate to fester. It can become all-consuming._

_I realize you might not care, but maybe I can tell you a little about my travels? I would love to take you with me to see the same places I have someday. I think you'd enjoy it as much as I did. I started in Oregon. The coastline is much the same as what you'd find in Washington, so there wasn't much to impress me._

_I didn't want to go too far south, personal reasons, so I veered east from there. I visited many historical sites. Those were informative and so fascinating. Yellowstone provided excellent hunting and seeing Old Faithful at night should be a bucket list item for you._

_As we wandered, my companions remained silent mostly, following along wherever I went. I'm sure they feared for my mental health. I admit I wasn't in a good place in the beginning. It pissed me off, my lack of control. Then I realized how much I missed you. Not the family, you. So, I made my way back to Forks._

_I arrived too late, I'm afraid. Charlie was already gone, and you'd moved back to Florida. In my shame at having caused the death of your father, I ran…_

What was it about that idiot that made him such a glutton for punishment? Bella crumpled the second letter, refusing to read it all the way through. What did she care that he came back for her? As he'd said, it was too late. Now she knew how he'd learned about Charlie though. It didn't make her feel any better that the family may not know her father died.

The ornament was pretty, but so was the first one.

Another hand-painted glass bauble lay snug in newspaper under the note. This one depicted a bright red cardinal perched on a snow-covered branch full of berries of some sort. The background was the palest shade of blue with little flakes of snow falling. Beautiful. Too bad the giver was a prick.

Bella left another reply, knowing he'd get it since he didn't seem to want to take the hint.

* * *

_Dear Bella_… Blah blah blah blah. Ugh, why would this man not leave her be?

The ornament this time was more muted than the other two. Fall leaves still on the trees, a cover of snow on the ground, and a river flowing right down the middle of it all. The details were exquisite. Bella hadn't known Edward could paint, but what else would be new? He could write songs, play the piano, run the fastest, looked gorgeous. He was perfection personified, so why wouldn't he be able to do this as well?

Too bad he was also controlling, narcissistic, and a complete dick. Oh well, another wad of paper for the bin, another beautiful bulb to hang because she couldn't bear to trash it. Christmas had come and gone, she could take the tree down now, but it smelled so good and was so pretty and she honestly didn't feel like it yet. It was the only festive decoration in her apartment.

That could be her mistake though. Leaving it up might be all the encouragement he needed to keep going. Bella hated not knowing what to do, but it wasn't like he was doing her harm, Edward was just being annoying beyond reason. Nothing new there. She could live with that until the festive season was over.

Day four came with yet another letter detailing his travels. She didn't care. This time the ornament was a snowy little town, smoke rising from the chimneys. She could almost picture it, practically feel the snow crunching beneath her feet.

Day five, she nearly missed it. She was about to throw the note away after skimming it like she'd done the others, but something caught her attention. A phrase. Something someone once said to her, words she hadn't ever believed. '_You're worth it_'.

Now, Edward could know about it, he read minds after all, but Bella was sure he'd never say those words to her, ever. He'd have to mean them to say them and Bella knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he never would. But there was one other person who would remember them and mean them. Jasper.

Her mind flashed back to the day he'd said them, the sincerity in his voice, the truth in his eyes. It was one of the few times he'd ever spoken to her and the only occasion he'd ever been alone with her. Bella hadn't believed him then, still didn't, but it had always stuck with her. It was the first time anyone had made her feel positive about herself.

Another night entered into focus in her mind, her birthday party. The feral way he tried to get to her, gone mere seconds later, replaced by a look of utter devastation as he realized what he'd done, and she sat bleeding on the floor. Bella wasn't sure if anyone else noticed it, but Jasper let them take him out of the room. In truth, if he'd wanted to get to her no one would have been able to stop him. Not even Emmett.

It gave a whole new meaning to those letters if they were from Jasper and not Edward. She hadn't taken her trash out yet; thank fuck she hadn't burned them like she'd first thought to. Rushing to the kitchen, she dumped her trash on the floor and began digging for the ones she'd thrown away.

She sifted through the detritus, setting each one aside as she located it. A couple were a little wet, but there was nothing gross or gooey on any of them. Vowing to clean-up later, Bella's stockinged feet silently carried her to her chair where she carefully uncrumpled each one and read them word by word.

If it weren't for the fifth one, she would believe one-hundred percent it was Edward writing them. But now? Now she could see it between the lines. The inference to her party and the fact he called James Victoria's mate in the first letter. The whole reason they didn't listen to Jasper was Edward swore she wasn't James' mate. Only Jasper thought he was wrong.

The mention that he avoided going south in the second letter was also telling. She was only told the bare bones of his past, but it was enough to explain why he'd steered clear of that area. She knew a Mexican vampire named Maria turned him during the Civil War to fight for territory for her in Mexico.

At least that's what Edward explained to her. He never wanted her too close to Jasper, fearing a loss of control on the other vampire's part. Funny how it had been Edward's inability to handle her spilled blood the night she turned eighteen that ruined it all, not Jasper's. He was simply reacting to the blood lust permeating the room and his gift.

The two companions referenced could be the couple that saved him from such a monster. Alice would be the only one to leave the family with Edward, and even that was being generous.

Plus, he told her happy Boxing Day. Only European countries observed that. She could attribute it to Carlisle, but Jasper was of German descent according to Alice. It was information Bella learned as she sought to get to know more about the coven. She had to ask Alice about Jasper because anytime Bella attempted to approach the quiet man, Edward appeared and distracted her. The ass.

The third letter was more banal, less there to clue her into who the writer was, the same with the fourth. It was the fifth that supported her reasoning. She could not see Edward telling her that. Not after the way he left her in the woods, after the words he'd said.

Then look at the ornaments themselves. They were plain as most went. Ordinary scenes. The new one was a clear ornament with only a barn owl in winter plumage perched on a limb. The bulbs themselves weren't extravagant either, more like the ones you'd find at a craft store.

Edward, wanting forgiveness, would commit to a grand gesture of some type. He'd make them blown glass or some shit and if he painted them himself, he'd sign them. And there was no way in hell he wouldn't put his name on the letters now she thought about. But all of them simply said '_An Apologetic Man_'.

How could she not have seen it before? Was she so bitter that she would refuse to even consider another option to Edward? And Jasper, how did he feel at her rejection? She'd never blamed him, not once. Everyone else, including herself? Yes. Never him.

She had to see him, had to apologize and tell him she accepted his, but how? He came in after she'd gone to bed and was so silent, she didn't even know he'd come until the next morning. Maybe if she slept on the couch?

The next few nights, that was exactly what Bella did, but try as she might, she couldn't catch Jasper in the act. The later it got, the more tired she became, and she'd fall asleep before he arrived. Every morning, she'd wake, back in her bed with the covers stretched over her and another letter and ornament.

The sixth one was red with a delicately painted Christmas tree front and center surrounded by other trees in a forest. Number seven was a blue bulb with a snow family and a letter wishing her good things in the new year. Eight was a frosted bulb that bore Santa's face, his cheeks a rosy pink, eyes twinkling, his beard painted with so many brush strokes it looked real.

Frustrated, Bella decided to leave a letter of her own, apologizing for her attitude and asking him to stop coming only while she slept so they could speak face to face. It didn't work, though. In its place was letter nine and another boxed ornament, blue with a buckskin horse standing with its back to the wind in the snow with a red barn behind it.

She learned a little bit about him this time though, now that he knew she recognized who he was. The horse's name was Buck, a family horse from when he was a youth. The incident happened when he was thirteen or fourteen during one of those rare snowfalls in Texas, which was what made it memorable enough to follow him into immortality.

Letter ten joked how he couldn't resist making her depiction of Edward purchasing blown glass bulbs come true. Underneath was a hand-blown glass ornament, painted with another snowy theme of pine trees, the sky a dark starry blue. It made her laugh heartily.

Letter eleven was the first time he named his companions and how exasperated they were at him. Peter and Charlotte Whitlock were the ones to save him from Maria. He told her about his past, the things he and they had suffered, though she doubted he told her everything. Bella cried that night.

It was also the first time he'd put people in his painting. A turquoise blue bulb with two little boys playing in the snow, a house in the background. Jasper's wish for a childhood with Peter he'd never had, brothers in heart if not in blood.

Bella dreaded the next morning. It hadn't taken her long to understand what Jasper was doing. The years he spent growing up they would have celebrated the Twelve Days of Christmas. In his family, they likely exchanged small, handmade gifts each evening after supper. There would be no more notes or ornaments waiting for her in the morning after January fifth.

That daybreak, Bella found the letter confirming her suspicions. She didn't want it to end. As she hung the dark blue bulb depicting the three wise men following the star to Bethlehem in silhouette, tears streamed down her cheeks. She refused to read the entire letter, not ready yet to say goodbye.

She went about her day, preparing for her return to class after the weekend. She lost herself in finishing assignments due, cleaning, shopping for groceries, anything to occupy her mind. That night, she lay on the couch with the comforter from her bed and watched the flames in her fireplace dance and spark.

She must have fallen asleep because next she knew she was jolting awake, unsure what had disturbed her slumber. Blurry visioned, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried to focus. It was dark, save for the candles on the dying tree. Her fire had gone out hours ago. She blinked, attempting to adjust to the darkness. There, beside the tree in the dark, was that a person?

She didn't have to wait long to find out. The figure shifted, came towards her, the meager light from the tree casting his face in shadow. Yet, she knew that pale form, recognized those blond locks that fell to his shoulders. "Jasper?"

"I told myself to just go, that I had done what I'd come for, but…" He shifted again, came to kneel in front of her, one knee on the floor, the other raised as a perch for his arm. Bella's eyes scanned his familiar face, realizing how much she'd truly missed him. "That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me, or so Char said."

Bella sat up, shuffled forward to the edge of the cushion. "Why now? Why not after I figured you out? All I asked you for was to come see me, to let me talk to you face to face."

"I know, Darlin', but I couldn't find the courage. It was easier to remain on the outskirts of your life than to present myself for your rejection in person. But when it came time for me to disappear again, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry I'm such a coward."

Bella reached forward and gripped his icy fingers. "You're here now, so I'd say you aren't as much of a coward as you think you are."

Cool lips ghosted over her knuckles as he rose to his feet, pulling her up with him. "I didn't want to believe it when Peter told me."

Bella lay her head on his chest taking in his scent of apples, leather, and something else, something spicy and warm. She enjoyed the feel of an arm wrapping around her, of his hand drawing circles on her back as the other went into the hair at the nape of her neck. He felt like coming home. "Believe what? What did he tell you?"

At that, he tugged her hair until her head tipped back and he could look in her eyes. "That Alice wasn't ever my mate; you weren't ever Edward's. That those two assholes lied to us and the family because they didn't want to see us happy. That I was too dumb to notice how I felt for you until it was too damn late to do anything about it. Peter told me you're my mate, Darlin'."

Bella didn't get to say a word to him about how happy that made her before his mouth covered hers in a searing kiss full of all the longing and love they'd both missed out on. For over a year, those two manipulating bastards they'd loved kept her and Jasper separate. If Bella had thought Edward couldn't be any more of an asshole, she was wrong.

But thoughts of Edward and Alice went out the window when Jasper picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Bella sent silent thanks to whatever, or whoever, brought him back into her life. She was glad that Jasper refused to give up, happy his friends wouldn't allow him to leave without saying goodbye. She could have lost him all over again and she'd be damned if she'd squander this second chance fate provided them.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So, someone asked me about New Year's with Peter and Charlotte and my mind went "DOOOOOO IT!" *rolls eyes* so I did. This kinda got away with me, so it's been separated into two additional chapters. You're only getting one right now though, sorry. The next one will be a Valentine's Day offering. Neither new chapter will be as fluffy nor light as the first. If anyone likes Edward or Alice, I suggest you not read this or the next. There is a character death here, just not anyone I feel is of too much importance._**

**_I feel like a cad. I said that there would be a link to the Pinterest page for this and then never added it. I promise it's there now and I have/will add anything of importance to it in the next day or so and after the next chapter._**

* * *

**Rocky New Year's Eve**

The Christmas season of 2006 was the best one Bella ever had, even tinged with the sadness of being the first without Charlie. 2007 started with a new boyfriend and new hopes for her future. She wished Peter and Charlotte had stuck around so she could meet them, but Jasper told her they wanted to give the new couple space to get to really know one another and just figure out their part in each other's lives first. So, they'd left.

Unsure where he would live, Bella offered but Jasper just kissed her cheek and told her he already had a place in Beacon Hill courtesy of a friend of his and Carlisle's named Garrett Hallewell. One issue taken care of; Bella still worried about the local tribes.

After learning about the pack, Bella's curiosity led her to wonder if they were the only tribe with protectors. It didn't make any sense to her that they would be. What would be the purpose of that? So, she'd done some research and learned that nearly every native tribe had related legends, so it was a good bet they all had protectors when they needed them.

Jasper put her mind at ease on that matter as well. Turned out Garrett took a page out of Carlisle's book and brokered a similar treaty with the four tribes that lived closest to Boston, back when he first bought the property nearly a century beforehand. He'd wanted a piece of home and had been willing to do whatever it took, or so Jasper said. Whatever the reason, Bella was grateful because it allowed Jasper to be close by without having to worry about any protectors tearing him to pieces.

Garrett loaned his house to Jasper for the foreseeable future and Jasper moved in to remain near his mate. Neither were prepared for how much they'd miss one another even in that proximity having strengthened their bond by having sex that first night, and nearly every night since. Three months in, Bella finally had enough and asked him why she wasn't living with him yet. '_I didn't want to push you'_, he'd said, then proceeded to ask her why she herself hadn't asked to move in. '_I just did_,' was her cheeky reply.

It made Bella's heart soar to know he wasn't manipulative and controlling like Edward was. She kissed him thoroughly for it, then told him to pack her things. On a month by month basis, Bella just didn't pay the next one and handed in her keys. The commute to school and back was longer but worth it to be living with him.

The remainder of the year went by swiftly. They fell into step as if they'd always been at one another's side. He found a job and whiled away the hours she spent at school or work in various ways. He was unobtrusive, fitting into her life like a missing piece to her puzzle. It was as if they'd been a couple for years, so in tune with the other as they were. Loving and being loved by Jasper was as easy as breathing. Ten times better than anything she'd had with Edward.

Before they knew it, it was Christmas again and Bella learned just why Garrett had bought a four-bedroom, three and a half bath home. It would also be the first time Bella saw Peter's gift in action. She'd heard of it, of course, since it was what brought her and her mate together but seeing was believing. She hadn't even known the couple was coming, though she'd wanted to ask Jasper to invite them. She'd been busy wrapping Jasper's gifts when a knock sounded through the home.

On opening the door, Bella was swept away. Literally. Peter Whitlock was a force of fucking nature. He was as tall as Jasper, rangy in build, with pale blond hair that fell past his shoulders, a closely cropped beard, and the red eyes of a human blood drinker.

Sweeping her up in a hug much the way Emmett used to, Peter kissed her soundly on the lips with a grin the size of Texas. "Hey there, Sugar. My gift was pokin' at me somethin' fuckin' awful these last few days and I said to myself, Pete, ya gotta get your ass on up to Boston because the Major's lil' gal is wantin' ya to join 'em for Christmas. So, I grabbed Char over there, and we ran on up here."

Then Peter turned all serious. His voice lowered to nearly a whisper as he hugged her tightly once more. He hadn't even set her back on her feet yet. "I just wanted to tell ya thank you. Ya ain't got no fuckin' clue how much I 'preciate the changes in the Major. I knew that little pixie bitch weren't his mate, but he was too hardheaded to listen back then. You comin' in ta the Cullen's lives was the best thing to ever happen to him."

Knocked speechless, Bella could only tear up at the sincerest declaration she'd ever gotten.

Setting her back down, Peter grabbed his mate's hand and pulled her up beside him. Flinging an arm around each woman's shoulders, he introduced them. "Bella, this beautiful gal here is my mate, Charlotte Whitlock."

"I'm his mate only 'cause I was the first gal fool enough to fall in love with him," the vampiress said with a smile, holding out one tiny hand as she went on. "It's a pleasure to finally meet ya in person, Lil' Darlin'. You can't know how long we've waited for today to come. Peter's been near impossible the last few days. Couldn't calm him down for nothin'. I was 'fraid he'd scare the life outta ya with that little display just now but seems ya can hold your own."

Bella finally regained her ability to think and took Charlotte's hand. "It's nice to finally meet the two of you as well. Please come in. I was just wrapping Jasper's presents. He'll be home soon. He's out on the fool's errand I sent him on, though I'm sure he felt I was lying. I just needed his ass out of the house."

They all laughed at that and Bella led the pair back into the living room where she'd set up her wrapping station. There, she offered them a seat. As she wrapped, they talked, and Bella learned so much more about the couple than before.

Peter was vocal, full of life, and such a rough and tumble personality that it surprised Bella every time he got deathly serious. There was so much depth to him that Bella wondered how much of his exuberant nature was just a cover to lure people into thinking he was an idiot so they could be caught unawares at the right time. It _would_ be the perfect tactic to get people to underestimate him and lower their guards during a battle so he could swoop right in and rip off their heads with ease.

He was the type that did whatever he wanted and screw what anyone thought. But he didn't judge. Despite believing human blood was a vampire's natural diet, he'd never tried to sway Jasper back into that way of life as far as she could tell. He was happy for his brother, happy he seemed to finally be at peace with himself and the world around him.

Charlotte was as much a surprise as her husband. Hair the color of moonlight all the way to her waist, she was Alice sized and Rosalie pretty; waifish really. More sprite than vampire in Bella's mind, but so full of fire she might burn anyone she touched.

As they told Bella about their own pasts, Charlotte proved to be tough as nails and a take no shit from anyone type, but Bella could also see just how sweet she was. Charlotte and Bella had a lot in common and it was with true pleasure Bella got to know them and accept the two of them into her life.

She also learned a lot more about Jasper, things he had balked at telling her. She didn't doubt it worried him she would end up fearing him instead of loving him, but it only made her love him more knowing the things he'd survived. It also told her just how dangerous he would be to anyone that dared to try and harm her or those he cared about. Her mate was notorious, and anyone would be a fool to cross him.

Jasper came home and Bella watched his face light up with sheer joy as he hugged the two. It was at that moment Bella felt her little family was whole once more.

The next week was spent together. They went out every day except Christmas, which was spent by the fire exchanging gifts, telling old stories, and just being a genuine family. The next day they took a train to New York City and spent the five days leading up to New Year's Eve seeing the sites. It would be the first time Bella had ever been to Manhattan.

At Charlotte's insistence, they took in a play, went to a few museums, and she even got Bella to go shopping. It was a lot more fun with Char, who let her just browse if she wanted—though Jasper insisted on buying anything that caught Bella's fancy. She knew better than to argue too.

When it came to spending his substantial bank account, courtesy of Alice and her gift, probably the only thing Bella would ever be grateful to her for, Jasper didn't like hearing the word no. Bella discovered through several arguments in the beginning that once he was dug in there was no changing his mind. He'd even insisted on paying off the loans she accrued her freshman year of college and paying her second year in its entirety. He would likely pay for her third and, if required, fourth years as well.

Peter being Peter he insisted on sampling the '_fare'_. Jasper scolded him but Bella just rolled her eyes and told him to go have fun; she couldn't join him just yet, after all. She and Jasper had talked about it at length and often with Bella promising that when she was ready, she'd tell him. He promised if she said she was ready he would turn her without argument, unlike Edward. He didn't care if she was ready next week or wouldn't be for another decade. Hell, he didn't care if she chose to stay human as long as he got to spend her life with her and follow her into the afterlife when she went.

Bella had cried over the very idea of a world without Jasper in it and promised it would never come to that. '_You can't make them sorts of promises, Darlin'. Forever isn't a given, no matter what some immortals might believe. I've seen far too often how swiftly even a _vampire's _life can be snuffed out_.' But he hadn't mentioned his or her deaths again after that.

Jasper took her to see the main attractions. The Statue of Liberty and Empire State Building. Rockefeller Center where they went ice skating and sat watching people in the light of the massive Christmas tree.

They walked across the Brooklyn Bridge at sunset and rode Jane's Carousel. All lit up, it was magical. After, he took her for a lobster roll and a pint. On the way back to Manhattan, he threw her on his back and scaled down to the East River where they watched the barges and took pictures of the city from a spot not many, if any, other people had.

He also took her to Central Park. They visited the Central Park Zoo, Belvedere Castle, the memorial for John Lennon called Strawberry Fields, Bethesda Fountain and Terrace, and the Central Park Carousel. Because she had enjoyed it so much before, he took her ice skating again and after they went for a walk on The Mall.

She was often exhausted at night, too tired to even make love to him, but it was all _so_ worth it. She took plenty of pictures to commemorate their trip, which would join numerous photos she'd taken the past year.

On New Year's Eve morning, the four of them went to Ground Zero and paid their respects. It looked a mess, construction currently going on for three of several buildings, but Bella laid a rose on the sidewalk as close to the site as she could. As they stood there in that place of tragedy, Jasper told her about how Garrett had posed as a firefighter that day to lend aid. Bella couldn't help but think about how sad it was the vampire wasn't able to use his speed and not be exposed, maybe then he could have saved more people.

That evening was spent in Times Square at ground level among the crowd. Peter joked around, pointing out people he'd like to have as a meal later as Jasper glared and growled at him. Bella just laughed and bobbed her head to the music that surrounded her. She particularly enjoyed the ideas brought forth from Carrie Underwood as she sang her song, _Before He Cheats_.

What Bella wouldn't give to damage Edward's favorite little toy. He loved that stupid Volvo. Bella much preferred Jasper's Ducati in the summer months, his Ford truck in the winter. Her old red truck was back in Forks because Bella felt it was too old to make such a lengthy journey to Florida, so she'd left it in Jake's capable hands and opted for public transportation. Maybe it was time to find a replacement. She'd have to discuss it with Jasper later, now wasn't really the time surrounded by all those people and the din of New York—even if he would have been able to hear her just fine.

One minute to midnight the ball began its descent. Bella wondered what it was her three companions saw with their enhanced vision, how did the ball look to them with all those lights? The clock struck midnight, shouts rang out, and the fireworks went off. Just as the confetti filled the air and began to rain down on them, Jasper took her in his arms and bent her back over one in a debonair move and kissed her senseless.

Bringing her back up, he released her with a smile. "Happy New year, Darlin'. I love you."

"Happy New Year, Cowboy. I love you too."

Of course, Peter just had to ruin the moment. "Alright, alright. Enough with all that mushy shit. I'm hungry. Let's go ring in the new year with a decent alley drunk."

Jasper growled. "Peter, I swear to all that's holy if your ass doesn't stop sayin' shit like that, I'm gonna knock your head clean off!"

This time he was dead serious, and Bella stepped between them to diffuse the tension. Some might think she was playing with fire, getting in between an angry vampire and the object of his ire but she knew Jasper would never hurt her and it was the best way to calm him.

Hand on his arm, Bella ran the other up his chest, neck, and into his shoulder-length, honey gold locks. "Jasper, you know he didn't mean anything by it. He's just being Peter and you know damn well it doesn't bother me. I'm going to be one of you someday. If I'm going to drink blood, might as well be desensitized to the idea of it while I'm still human. Please don't fight. It's 2008! We should be celebrating a new year and being together."

Closing his eyes, Jasper drew in a deep breath, released it slowly, and brought his gaze to hers.

"You're right. I apologize. Let's go celebrate." Then he smiled down at her with that devilish grin he always got just before she was about to scream his name. "I have just the perfect thing in mind too, Darlin'."

"Damn, Major, tone down the lust would ya? Jesus Christ, I don't wanna sport a boner the rest of the night."

Bella laughed when Charlotte sidled up to her mate and poked him in the side. It was her way to get him to lean over so she could whisper in his ear since there was such a height disparity between them. When Jasper faux gagged and shook his head, Bella thanked the lord she didn't have vampire hearing yet. She'd have to spend at least a year away from those two once she was turned. She didn't want to deal with all that as a newborn.

Peter and Charlotte disappeared into the night. Bella and Jasper went back to their hotel where they shut off their cell phones and he proceeded to make her scream his name until almost dawn. One thing she could say, they'd never tire of one another physically. She loved the gentle way he touched her, the way he focused on her pleasure before taking his own, the bruises he left on her skin when he got a little overzealous; marks of victory from when she took control and made him lose his. First time it happened, he'd apologized profusely but she quickly rid him of that notion. She loved it.

If only they'd known about what was coming before it was too late. If only they hadn't turned off their phones.

Wanting an authentic New York bagel, Bella sent Jasper out later that morning to get her one while she had a shower and a bath to soak her stiff joints from their fuckathon. Jasper still wasn't back by the time she got out and dressed. She'd just tied her shoes and was making her way into the living area of their suite to watch tv while she waited for him when the door got kicked open, shattering into several pieces.

Before she could even draw in the breath to scream, a large shape was behind her, clamping a hand over her mouth hard. Her now bruised lips were pushed into her teeth with enough force to cut them and whoever it was behind her hissed.

The second person stepped towards them, admonishing the other in a different language, and that's when Bella realized she was in true trouble. They were both vampires. Red-eyed strangers. She didn't have time to register more than that before she was knocked unconscious by the one at her back.

* * *

Jasper couldn't be happier with his purchase as he tucked it into his pocket and made his way back toward the hotel, grabbing Bella's bagel along the way. He hadn't planned to be gone so long but when he'd seen the ring in the window he knew it was perfect for his little mate.

He'd been dying to ask her for her hand from the very first day they began their lives together but felt it was too soon. He'd thought about being cliché and asking her over Christmas but could never find the right ring. Seeing it in that shop window was like a message sent from God and he'd had to stop and buy it then and there.

He was steps away from the door to his hotel when Peter and Charlotte came running up to him as fast as they could surrounded by humans. Jasper was immediately on guard given the frantic look on their faces. "Captain, report!"

"Major, there's evil fuckery afoot. My knower went plumb crazy a few minutes ago, told me to get back here asap. Somethin's happened to Bella. I tried to call you on the way, but it went straight to voicemail."

Jasper cursed and pulled his phone from his pocket. Turning it on, he saw several missed calls and texts from Peter and a missed call from Emmett of all people. He hadn't spoken to the man he once called a brother since the night of Bella's eighteenth birthday party.

Hitting play, he listened to the message, dread filling his gut with each word. "_Jazz, man listen. Carlisle just got a call from Aro Volturi summoning us to Italy. We don't know why; he didn't tell Carlisle. But I think it may have something to do with Alice and Edward. They've been acting weird since last Christmas after Alice had a vision she refused to tell anyone about. _

_"They supposedly went to Paris last week the day after Christmas and then we get this call and it's too fucking coincidental man. I'm calling to warn you because they may be coming for you too. Carlisle was told the entire family, and any former members, were to come asap. So, he meant you too. I have a bad feeling about this dude. Call me."_

Jasper didn't need to hear another word, he tossed his phone to Peter and tore through the door into the hotel lobby, making a beeline for the stairs. He didn't give two shits if there were cameras in the stairwells, he took off at vampire speed up them to his floor; Peter and Charlotte hot on his heels.

They all hissed the second they arrived in front of his and Bella's room. The scent was fresh, strong, and the door was kicked in. He'd never encountered either vampire, but he could smell his mate's blood and it pissed him off. Drawing in a deep breath, Jasper adhered their scents to his mind and calmed himself at the same time. It would be a disservice to his mate to lose control just then. It wasn't the time…_yet_.

A quick run through the room told him she'd been in the living room when the two males had burst in as that was the only place their fragrance was left. Her phone was still on the nightstand in the bedroom, still shut off. Leaving Charlotte behind to pack and check them out and pay for the door, she'd make whatever excuse for it that she could, Jasper and Peter followed the scents of the two men down a different set of stairs—presumably the maintenance ones—and out into an alley at the back of the hotel.

That's where they lost the trail and Jasper's anger skyrocketed. Letting out a roar to rival the grizzly bear at the zoo he took Bella to, Jasper punched the brick behind him leaving a sizable dent. "Sonofabitch! Now what? Where did they take my mate, Peter? Why did they take my mate? _Who_ the fuck were they?"

"All I know for sure, Major, is them fuckers have to be Volturi. That call from Cullen and Sugar's kidnappin' are just too coincidental for my taste. Gotta be two of Aro's goon squad. They've been given plenty of time to use Demetri and find us if the asshole twins went to them day after Christmas; you know that bastard's gift works in a way that he can track any one of us since we've been in Alice and Edward's presence."

Jasper just hummed. He knew all too well how Demetri Volturi's gift worked. Carlisle made sure of that. It always came down to Edward and Alice. Why couldn't they just leave him and Bella alone? Why couldn't they just let him and her be happy? What the fuck was it hurting Edward and Alice? Hell, he still didn't know _why_ they'd kept him and Bella apart, to begin with.

"Look. Ain't none of this helpin' us figure out where the hell those men took Bella. We're no closer to findin' her than before."

Peter shook his head.

"Yes, we are." Jasper glared at him. "Major, _think_. If we know it's the Volturi that took 'er, where would they go?"

Jasper felt mighty stupid when it finally came to him. "The airport. Likely JFK since they're international. Let's fuckin' go!"

Jasper took off to find a taxi out in front of the hotel, cursing the law that kept him from running on his own two feet as fast as they would take him. "Major, wait!"

Jasper turned on his friend, ready to rip him a new asshole. "What!"

"Easy, Brother. I just wanted to make a suggestion. I know why you're on the veggie diet, but you'll be much stronger if you fed on a human. It's just a thought."

Peter was right, he would be at full strength if he had human blood, but could he live with the guilt? It wasn't so much that he hated taking human lives, it was what they felt as they died that led him to the animal diet. The pain, the fear. Could he handle it? He was still strong enough with animal blood to fight off anyone that threatened or hurt his mate, but wouldn't it be better to be at one hundred percent?

"You're right. Let's go."

The duo took off down street after street, alley after alley, until they found a homeless camp on the side of the Hudson. Jasper sniffed out a drug user about to overdose, not wanting to kill anyone that might have even the remotest chance of turning their life around.

Hiding in the shadows, he fed. The pain and fear were there but tampered by his need to save his mate. Discarding the body under a pile of detritus, Jasper and Peter took off for the airport with little time left to spare.

* * *

Bella woke just in time to be dragged from a car and onto the tarmac at what she assumed was JFK airport. Sucking in a breath, she attempted to calm her frayed nerves as she took in the two men that had abducted her. _Apparently_, they assumed she would be smart enough not to run as they left her standing there while they had an argument in the same language from earlier.

The one that grabbed her was like Jake, very big, tall, and thick through the shoulders with short-cropped black hair and a slightly olive complexion underneath the vampire pallor. He towered over her like a Sequoia and Bella was afraid of just what that type of strength could do in the hands of someone willing to kidnap her.

His companion was lean and hard as the blade of a sword. His black hair brushed his shoulders and while he was only the height of her mate, he had the same olive complexion and red eyes as the other. He seemed to be the leader of this two-person outfit, the way he talked and the other listened.

Bella just rolled her eyes and began to laugh, drawing their attention.

"Are you ok, umana," the leader asked. He smacked his companion upside the head. "I told you, you hit her too hard over the head, Felix. You've made her impazzire. Mad, crazy. Idiota."

And they went back to ignoring her in favor of arguing once more. She caught the other one's name, Demetri, before she was done with it all. Bella yelled at them. "Excuse me! Just who the hell are you and why the hell did you take me from my mate?"

The one called Felix just sneered at her, but there was definite surprise in the eyes of the other. "What is this you claim? Mate? That is not what our master told us when he sent us to fetch you, piccola umana. We were told you had broken the law and must be brought to our leaders for judgment and punishment."

Bella had to laugh once more. "If you mean the one that states humans can't know about vampires, then you need to find and punish Edward Cullen since he's the one that told me nearly three years ago and then left me human to face a pissed off, vengeful vampiress named Victoria. Thank God for the Quileute protectors, or I would be dead right alongside my father.

"Edward told me I was his mate, then dumped me like trash. It's his fault I know about you. Now, unless you want to face the wrath of my true mate, and let me just say it'll be epic, then it's a good idea if you just let me go before he figures out where you've taken me and comes to rip you both limb from limb."

Felix continued to sneer at her. "Oh? And just who is this mate of yours?"

Bella's eyes gleamed. "Perhaps you've heard of Jasper Whitlock? Most circles know him as…the Major."

_That_ gave the two men pause. Though it didn't take the big one long to recover. "You lie. Master Aro told us you have no mate. That the Major is the one that told you about us around a year ago and was keeping you as a pet. That we were to get you away from him and bring you to Volterra where you could face justice. He plans to deal with the Major eventually. Just in case you were wondering."

Bella rolled her eyes again and snorted. "I just told you who told me and when I learned about vampires. Are you deaf, or just that stupid? I also hope I get to see what happens when this Aro person tries to deal with my mate. Good luck with that one."

They went back to their discussion in Italian, ignoring her once more. She caught the odd word here and there, names mostly. Aro and the Major. Volturi, someone called Chelsea, even Peter and Charlotte's names. Then came two she didn't expect, Edward and Alice, and it filled her with so much fury she screamed, ending the vampire's argument again as they turned surprised gazes on her.

"I should have known those assholes were behind this! Can't just leave me the fuck alone, oh no. They have to ruin literally _fucking_ everything…"

The rant she went on was impressive. She cursed Alice and Edward six ways of Sunday and threatened them with acts even the men in her presence wondered were possible. Her rant was interrupted by Demetri. "Well, I'd say she's certainly a fitting mate for that demon, if what she says is true."

That pissed her off even more. "How dare you call him that! Jasper is ten times the man you will ever be, and of course, he's my mate you asshole. I've already said so, now haven't I? Why would I lie? What would it gain me? Except maybe my freedom but you two are too busy holding your _dicks_ in your hand to give me that."

And then she was back off on another tangent about how dumb men could be.

"I don't know, Demetri, maybe we _should_ just let her go. I don't want to have to deal with that shit all the way back to Italy. Even if I would love a chance to face the infamous Major."

Bella liked that plan, completely agreed with it really. The short one looked to be contemplating it, but he took too long. Just then, there was an ear-shattering roar and the next thing Bella knew, the big one's head was at her feet. Its eyes looked about wildly, mouth opening and closing as if he were trying to say something to her. Well, that was just fucking gross.

Kicking the head lightly away from her, wouldn't do to break a toe, Bella looked up just in time to see exactly what made her mate and his captain so legendary. Peter had Demetri in an iron grip a few feet from the ground. Demetri was clutching at the hand holding him there, kicking and begging for mercy.

Peter ignored him in favor of forcing him to his knees in front of her mate. She watched in awe as the kneeling vampire screamed in agony just as Peter let him go. He writhed on the ground some minutes before Jasper freed him from his gift. The other vampire was breathing heavily and would probably be covered with sweat if they could do so.

The Jasper standing there was _not_ Bella's Jasper. This was a red-eyed devil intent on causing as much pain as possible. He hit Demetri repeatedly with his gift, the ear-piercing screams becoming too much to bear for Bella as she covered her ears with her palms.

Bella knew beyond the shadow of a doubt she was looking at the Major. Maria's Major. The monster unleashed on unsuspecting enemies and allowed to lay waste. She stood there unafraid, watching him in all his glory; Bella had never felt so turned on in her whole fucking life.

He must have smelled the liquid heat that soaked her panties because he turned to her with the sexiest damn smirk she'd ever seen. Asshole knew it too. He sent lust pouring her way and it was all she could do not to lay writhing on the ground with a hand down her pants.

"I'll deal with you later, Darlin'. Gotta take care of the vermin first." He turned back to his prey, pulling the other vampire up until their faces were just inches apart. "Now hear me, and hear me good, Boy. You run on back to Aro and tell him to stay the fuck away from me and mine or bring a war he won't win down upon him, ya hear me?"

Demetri nodded as best he could in her mate's steely grip. The moment he was released he took off for the plane, Jasper calling out as he went, "and tell those two former coven mates of mine that they better stay in Volterra for the rest of _my_ existence unless they want to die by my hand. Because if I _ever_ see them again, I will fuckin' end them!"

Then Jasper watched Demetri climb the steps of the Volturi jet with disgust as Peter took off back towards the city. Jasper made sure the plane got into queue before turning to Bella. He stalked towards her and she braced herself, but he stopped just in front of her and leaned down to pick the head of the other one off the ground. Baring his teeth at it, he growled out, "you dared to touch what's mine. For that, your life is forfeit."

Bella watched in amazement as purple smoke rose into the sky seconds later. The whole ordeal from getting out of the car to the end had taken maybe five minutes total. The Major stood, feet spread, arms crossed, looking mighty powerful and proud as he watched the pyre die until there was nothing left of Felix but ash.

When he turned those burning red eyes on her once more, it was all Bella could do not to press her thighs together and squirm. "Major?"

"A little of both, Darlin'. We ain't separate entities, the Major is just as much a part of me as I am of him. We're two halves of a whole, yin and yang, demon and angel. I let him loose when I need to be unemotional and ruthless. I don't want to do this to you, but I'm having trouble clamping back down on it because you could have been killed, and I need to…"

Bella reached out a hand, placing her palm against his cheek. His eyes closed and he leaned into her. When they opened once more, they were less fierce. The fire was still there, it was just dampened a little more. The other version of her mate was coming back, but he needed something else to lock down on the demon completely.

"You need to claim me?" He simply nodded. "Then take me home, Cowboy."

Bella didn't need to tell him twice. He scooped her up and ran her home as fast as his legs would carry them. What should have taken them nearly four hours took about two. He cradled her like a child, her face tucked into his neck to keep from getting windburned. Before she knew it, he'd burst into the house and set her on her feet in the middle of their bedroom.

Her limbs were a tad stiff from the ride, but she didn't have time to work them loose because, in the next instant, she found herself totally naked.

"This is going to be rough and fast, Darlin'. I'm sorry."

Bella leveled him with a glare. "Don't you dare apologize for doing what you have to. Now get on with it. I have a little problem needs taking care of. Something you caused out there on that tarmac."

His eyes darkened with lust and then he was on her. His lips crushed hers in a bruising kiss, hands running over her body. It was clinical, despite the passion in the kiss, and she knew he was checking her for broken bones. She winced when his fingers probed what she was sure was a decent sized knot on the back of her head.

He tried to stop then, but she refused to let him. Gripping his shirt in both fists, she pulled him back to her, slamming her lips to his. He got the gist and finished his inspection before gripping her thighs and lifting her. His fingers were harsh, and she knew she'd have bruises later, but she didn't care.

Laying her on the bed, he straddled her and began trailing kisses down her body. One nipple disappeared between his lips and Bella was a goner. She lost herself in the pleasure, the way he used his hands, lips, and tongue to bring her higher and higher.

But before he reached the promised land, he flipped her over and started anew, licking and kissing down her spine, across her shoulders, down one leg and up another. It was then Bella realized what he was doing. While bringing her pleasure, he was scenting her. She probably had Felix's smell all over her.

She wasn't complaining though. If this was how he'd always do it, she'd lay there for him happily. He stopped just short of her apex once more and Bella may have groaned a little. She needed him there, craved it, _yearned_ for it.

He just chuckled and pulled her to her knees. Flipping onto his back, he shimmied between said knees, so his face was .there. The first swipe of his tongue nearly made her collapse. The second had her falling forward onto her hands, which proceeded to fist the sheet beneath them.

He licked, sucked, and nipped her to a spectacular crescendo. Then scooched out from under her to take up position behind her. Leaning over her, chest pressed into her back, he whispered in her ear. "Remember, Darlin'. Rough and fast."

And then he was at her entrance. There was no easing in, no shallow strokes until he was balls deep. No, this time he lined himself up and slammed home. Bella tried to remain on all fours, _really_, but it was impossible between his pace and her pleasure.

When he'd said fast, he wasn't joking. He pounded in and out of her at a speed that kept her from doing more than just laying chest first on the bed limp as a rag doll. Her legs shook, her pussy throbbed, and her clit swelled to almost painful.

Reaching between them, he pinched that little swollen nub and she bit the sheet under her to keep from screaming out loud. But he wasn't done, no siree. By the time he was satisfied, Bella was dripping with sweat and couldn't move an inch. She lay on his chest coming down from orgasm number four and breathing like a freight train.

Stupid vampires and their stamina, no need to breathe, and no heartbeat. She felt like hers was going to explode out of her chest. When his hands went to her ass, she barely managed the strength to shake her head. "No, no more. I'm done. I can't handle anymore."

She felt his laughter rumble through his chest and wanted to smack it, but she was a noodle. An overcooked, limp noodle. "I was just gonna get up and carry you to the bath, Darlin'. I wasn't tryin' to get fresh with ya. Promise. I know you're done, and the demon is content. Don't worry about that."

"Good. A bath sounds fantastic. You gonna join me?"

"Thought you couldn't handle no more."

Bella did manage to lift her hand, which rested between them, up enough to give him a light tap that time. "I'm afraid I'll drown if you don't get in with me. I'm so spent I'm not sure I can hold myself up, let alone wash a damn thing."

Jasper just hummed and shuffled to the side of the bed where he swung his feet to the floor and rose in one fluid motion with her in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist. If she weren't so tired, she'd be cursing stupid vampire grace. "I don't know whether to puff out my chest like some Neanderthal or feel bad I was that rough with you."

"The Neanderthal, definitely."

He laughed and hugged her tight, kissing her crown. "Good to know I don't have ta feel guilty for claiming you as I did. You understand why though, right?"

Bella pushed herself up off his chest, arms shaking like crazy, so she could look him in the eyes. "Yes. I was in danger. You needed to reassure yourself I wasn't physically hurt. The sex and scenting were to rid me of the scent of my attacker. Charlotte explained it to me, so I was prepared, just in case."

"Remind me when we next see her, to give her a big ole peck on the cheek and an all-expenses-paid shoppin' trip somewhere."

Bella smiled, laying her head back against his chest. "Paris during fashion week. It's one of her dreams but Peter hates flying. She was so excited that I enjoyed our outing in New York because she hoped it meant she'd finally get someone to go with her."

"And will you? I know how much you hated when Alice would drag you shopping with _her_."

Bella nodded. "Charlotte isn't like Alice when it comes to that shit. She isn't pushy, doesn't insist on picking out my clothes, or forcing me to wear shit I would never wear in a thousand years. I had fun with Char."

"I'm glad to hear it. They're my family and I wanted you to love them as much as I do."

"There's so much about them to love that it was easy."

Bella looked up just in time to see the grin that brought to his lips. If there was one thing Jasper cared about, it was her liking his friends. They were his one constant upon entering the vampire world, once Maria changed them that was. They'd been with him longer than anyone. Even when it was rare for him to see them while living with the Cullens, Jasper always knew he had a place with them when he needed it. It was vital she get along with them.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Darlin'."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I have some idea. Now get me clean, Cowboy. I'm starting to feel sticky."

Washing her off in the shower first, Jasper filled the tub with just this side of too hot water, needing that high temperature to stave off the cold of his own body. He added her favorite bath salts, then lowered her in before sliding in behind her. The mix of cold and hot always marveled Bella. You'd think it would be uncomfortable, but it wasn't.

Relaxing back against his chest, Bella sat there and soaked away the stiffness in her joints from their marathon sex. Jasper hummed her a tune, the vibrations sending her off into a doze. She must have nodded off completely, because the next thing she knew, he was shifting out from behind her and pulling the drain. "Come on, Beautiful. You're startin' to get all pruney and the water's gotten cold."

Able to move her limbs once more, Bella pushed herself to her feet and allowed him to wrap her in one of the fluffy towels he'd bought when she first moved in. She might have been mad at him for replacing her towels back then, if the damn things he'd replaced them with hadn't felt so good on her skin.

She slept peacefully that night, despite the events of the day. The adrenaline had worn off during her bath and Jasper kept watching for her to break down all through supper, but what could she say? She hadn't been afraid at all. More annoyed their new year had started off horribly than anything. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her mate would rescue her. Even if it wasn't right away, she knew he'd find her.

She'd never felt like that with Edward. _Ever_. Jasper was everything she needed, wanted, and more. She couldn't wait to spend eternity with him. To love him and cherish him in a way he hadn't been before. As she lay there, content in his arms, Bella felt that maybe, just maybe, her new year hadn't started off so horribly after all.

* * *

Just a quick rundown of the Italian words I used here. I translated with Google Translate, so if they're incorrect let me know!

Umana= human (in the feminine)

Idiota= idiot

Piccola umana= little human (in the feminine)

Impazzire= go crazy


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I had some issues with health recently, so I was unable to get this chapter out when I wanted to. Nothing serious, just a migraine that went for two days and made me sick to my stomach anytime I would sit up. *shrugs*. This is not the chapter I planned for today, but things took a turn in this fic and so, I'm giving you a gift. I have one other chapter I wanted to put out between New Year's and today that I didn't get out in time. So, you're getting it either today or tomorrow (I have to write it) as well as the chapter I MEANT for today. _**

**_That's right. By the time this weekend is over you should be getting three chapters. Which will complete this story, with the exception of the epilogue I also now have planned. I never meant for this fic to be this long, but things happen. Enjoy._**

**_I did some editing on chapters 1 and 2, nothing major that I can think of but if you want to reread them before coming to this one, I wouldn't advise against it. Anyway, here's chapter three. _**

**_Quick note. It is now January 2nd in the story. Bella was kidnapped and saved on New Year's Day_**

* * *

**Road Trip To Change**

Jasper noted the shift in Bella's breathing long before her lids fluttered open and she gave him a slow smile. It never ceased to amaze him how in love with her he was, how much she loved him in return. He'd almost lost her yesterday. The thought sobered him as she snuggled into his chest, pressing her mouth to his jaw. "Morning, Cowboy."

Enfolding her in his arms, he hugged her tight, kissing those sleep soft lips. He recalled his eyes weren't the gold of an animal drinker as her large, chocolate brown orbs met his own. Shame flooded him and he sat up fast, closing his lids and shuffling to the edge of the bed away from her so she couldn't see his weakness.

What had he done? Guilt hit him hard as he thought about all that occurred yesterday. He'd stolen a human life. Then he tortured the tracker in anger because he wanted to get his point across. After which he ruthlessly killed the big one because the brute dared to touch what was his.

During the chaos of the day before he hadn't cared, but now, in the light of a new day, it all slammed him. He'd showed her the monster in all its glory. Head in his hands, he slumped forward on his elbows as he tried to come to grips with it.

A tender caress traveled up his spine, her fingers tangling in his hair as she scooched closer to him. Her knees hit his lower back as she leaned her full weight against him, grazing her mouth anywhere she could reach while snaking her arms around him. How could she stand to touch him? How could she bear to be near him after what he'd done?

"Jasper, look at me."

When he ignored her, she shifted, somehow worming onto his lap where she pecked his face all over before pressing her lips against his with passion. Not wanting her to topple, Jasper closed his arms around her. A hand on her back, another in those silky dark brown locks; he couldn't stop himself from matching her fervor, parting her lips with his own and sweeping his tongue into her mouth.

She broke the kiss all too soon, leaning backward, seizing his face.

"I said, look at me, Cowboy." With great reluctance, he opened his eyes. The love in hers almost unmanned him. "Do you think the new color bothers me? Jasper, you did this for me. To save and protect me. Why would that ever upset me? Peter and Charlotte's diet doesn't trouble me, so why should the change to yours? I love you, you idiot. Unconditionally, unequivocally.

"Besides, if I'm being honest, I find this color suits you much better than the other. It's super sexy. Don't believe me? At least accept what you feel. Use your gift, Jasper, sense what my mood is."

Jasper brushed his gift across her skin like a caress, picking up her emotions. Love, understanding, pride, and lust. As she said. "I just… I."

It was hard to put what he felt into words. How could he tell her of his lamentations when her love for him hadn't changed? When there was no difference in how she viewed him? Jasper spoke using his own emotions, projecting the guilt, the shame, the confusion.

Sighing, Bella laid her head against his shoulder and squeezed him tight.

"They did a number on you, didn't they? Stupid cunts. I hate them!" Sitting back up, Bella glared at him with all the ferocity she was now feeling. "Alice was wrong; Maria was wrong! You. Are. Not. A monster. You're a protector, a provider, a survivor. What you did yesterday is far different from what you did for Maria. The only thing similar is that you didn't have a choice either time.

"Maria would have killed you if you'd refused to do what she asked. You survived, Jasper. That's what you did. And no one can fault you for that. Also, I'm pretty sure we've established by now that Alice is a massive bitch whose opinions don't deserve any consideration. You're a good man, Cowboy. Otherwise, I wouldn't love you and would have kicked your ass to the curb by now.

"Now, can we please stop with this self-loathing bullshit? There isn't anything about you to detest, dammit. In fact, I was kinda hoping you'd keep the red." He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him with a finger. "I know, you don't hunt humans because their emotions overwhelm you as you feed but I thought about it last night during dinner and I may have a solution for you."

Jasper quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's that?"

"Don't pull that supercilious bullshit with me, you know you won't get away with it. Anywho, have you ever considered breaking their necks before feeding? You'd still feel their emotions at first but this would end them fast and since you're feeding right away, the blood shouldn't have a chance to do what the fuck ever it is that makes you guys feed on live prey right? So, what do you think?"

Jasper pressed his lips to hers hard, fingers tugging the strands of hair at her nape to tip her head back so he could deepen the kiss. He sniggered at her glazed expression when he broke it, placing his forehead against hers. "I think you're too smart for my own good, Darlin'. You truly ain't upset with me? You like the red?"

Bella huffed out a sigh, eyes narrowing as her lips pushed into a thin line and she crossed her arms over her chest, reminding him she was still very nude. She squirmed a bit as his length hardened beneath her. "Didn't I show you so?"

Jasper barked a laugh, grasping her hips and grinding her into him. "Yeah, I suppose so."

The doorbell chimed, echoing through the house and interrupting what he was sure would have been a delightful quickie. No sooner than it stopped, the interloper began to pound on the door. Jasper growled, lifting Bella from his lap so he could pull on his discarded jeans from the night before. "I'm gonna murder that asshole. Stay right here, Darlin'. I'll get rid of the nuisance and finish with you in a moment."

Leaving his mate naked in the bedroom, Jasper stomped shirtless to the front door, yanking it damn near off its hinges as he snarled at the moron on the other side.

"I ain't stayin' long, Major. Just thought you and Sugar might want your things." Peter shoved several bags into Jasper's arms, rolled their suitcases from the trip to inside the door, then left as quick as he came, laughing as he walked away. "Call me when you're done dippin' your wick, Major. We got shit to do."

Jasper flipped his friend the bird as he shut the door. When he got back to the bedroom Bella was nowhere to be found, but he could hear the shower running. Depositing everything on the bed, he shucked his jeans and joined her. He made her come twice before finding his own release, then washed her and himself before wrapping her in a towel and leaving her to start the day.

Jasper dried off in a hurry, grabbing the first thing he could reach from his closet and tugging it on. As Peter said, they had shit to do. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, strolling down the hall and into the living room. Once there, he phoned Peter.

The events of the day before were more than likely the tip of the iceberg. He could give Aro all the warnings he wished; the man was too arrogant to heed them. Which meant they needed to prepare themselves for whatever retaliation was coming. Jasper would burn Volterra to the ground if it meant keeping Bella safe.

As a keen strategist, Jasper liked to have all the data applicable to make any necessary plans. Whether Peter's knower was telling him anything or not was some key information Jasper would need in the long run. Peter's clairvoyance, like Alice's foresight, was hit or miss as far as time frames went, but his was infinitely more accurate than hers. It didn't take people making decisions for things to unfold. Peter's ability was ironclad. What he felt or saw was what would come to pass. Period.

Anticipating him, Jasper was sure, Peter answered before the second ring. "Damn, Major, finished already? Poor Bella."

Jasper rolled his eyes while trying to suppress his annoyance. "Fuck you, Captain. My prowess or lack of is none of your concern. Get to the point. You're the one that told me to call you, remember? I could be doin' other things right now."

"Geez. Touchy." Jasper growled, not in the mood for Peter's usual shenanigans. "Sooooorry. Fine, I'll get to the point. Aro is standin' down for now. My knower is tellin' me that something, or someone, spooked him. Probably one of the other two. It's the only damn thing I can think of that would make him pause. He wouldn't give two shits about yer threat, but if Marcus or Caius, or even both threatened him with somethin'…"

"Yeah, that would make him hesitate until he could figure a way around them. It benefits us though, gives us time to organize."

"Sure does. You know this shit ain't near to over yet. I can't for the life of me figure out what he's playin' at though. Why kidnap Bella? I mean, we know how he knows she's with you. Those two assholes sure as shit didn't head to Paris. But why did he try to steal her instead of summonin' you like the others?"

Jasper shrugged, though Peter couldn't see him. "Your guess is as good as mine."

At that moment, Bella walked into the room, sidling up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She rose up on her toes and bussed her lips against his cheek, before letting him loose and striding to his favorite recliner.

"Is that Peter?" Jasper nodded. "What's he saying?"

Jasper gave her a quick rundown of what they were discussing. When he got to the call from Emmett she interrupted him, eyes wide with shock. "Wait, Emmett called you? You didn't tell me that."

Jasper cursed; he'd forgot to mention Em's call amid all the other shit going on. "He called me yesterday, left me a voice mail since my phone was off. Aro summoned the family to Volterra, all members, includin' former ones."

"You mean you."

He nodded. "Yes."

Bella's brow furrowed as her lips curved into a frown. "But why? Why would he request you guys come to Volterra?"

"Accordin' to the message, Edward and Alice have been actin' strange since Christmas before last. Ring any bells as to why?"

He observed her. Watched her eyes grow cold and hard, darkening with her indignation. Her nostrils flared, teeth clenching as she forced the words passed her lips. "Because you came to me. Alice must have seen it."

"Spot on, Darlin'. That's what Em said. Alice had a vision but shrugged it off as nothin' important and refused to elaborate on it. Then the day after this past Christmas, she and Edward informed the family they were off to Paris. I'm certain you can guess where they went instead."

Flinging her hands in the air, Bella rose, pacing.

"I don't have to speculate, I know." That's when she told him about the argument between Demetri and Felix, how all she understood was the occasional mention of a name, including Edward and Alice's. It was the confirmation Jasper needed to know those two went to Aro and stirred up trouble. "Why are they such huge assholes? Can't they admit they lost and leave us the fuck alone?"

Jasper snorted. "Alice and Edward admit defeat? Yeah, right. They'd hate that. What Pete n' I can't figure out is why he tried to kidnap you instead of callin' me in like the other Cullens."

Her mouth twisted as she shook her head with a look of incredulity. "Are you two serious? What would your answer have been, Jasper, if he called you and told you to come to Volterra and bring me?"

Jasper pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes. "Informed him to stick it where the sun don't shine, o' course. What else would I have done? Takin' you to Volterra would have put you in danger and there ain't no way in hell I'd be fool enough to do that. Why?"

Bella laughed, winking at him. "You answered your own question, Cowboy."

Head tilted; Jasper glared at her. "How?"

Peter's deep chuckle rumbled through the other line. "Damn, Major, and here I thought you were intelligent. She's sayin' they didn't call you like the others on account of you wouldn't a come. You just said you'd tell 'em to fuck off. So Aro figured the only way to get you where he wanted ya, was to take what you prized most. Get her to Italy and you'd come runnin' fast as your legs would carry ya."

Jasper bared his teeth, fist clenching at his side as he struggled not to break his phone in his rage. "I bet you anything that sonofabitch planned to use Chelsea on her! When I get my hands on that fucker I swear to God, I'm gonna rip him apart!"

Soft hands ran down his chest as Bella sought to soothe his ire. "I'm here, Cowboy. His plan failed. We'll figure this shit out. He won't get to me again. I know you'll ensure that. Now, who is this Chelsea person? I heard her name yesterday while those two morons were arguing with one another."

Anger subsiding, Jasper placed a swift kiss on her lips before switching gears. Taking her hand, he led her back to the chair and pulled her down on his lap. She curled up as he put Peter on speaker. "Pete, you're on speaker. Did you hear her question?"

He could virtually see Peter's eyes roll through the phone. "O' course, I did. I'm a fuckin' vampire. Fuck's sake, Major."

"Quit your bitchin', Captain, so we can get on with it." Peter mumbled a few more times before going quiet. "Thank you. Now Darlin', Chelsea is one of the gifted vampires Aro uses to force others to bend to his will. She can manipulate the emotional bonds between covens, weaken them or even outright break them so she can then tie people to the Volturi, make them content to serve the brothers and never wanna leave."

He could see the gears turning as she weighed what he said. "You think Aro planned to use her on me?"

"Yes. Issue is, her talent wouldn't have worked on you. The emotional ties between mates is stronger than her ability. So, I don't have a damn clue what he thought to achieve."

Peter piped in then. "Come the fuck on, Major, think with your big brain. Who's an exception to that rule?"

Jasper snarled at Peter before responding. "Watch it, Captain. I suppose you mean Marcus Volturi."

"Is Marcus one of the brothers," Bella asked. At his affirmation, she proceeded. "Why is he an anomaly? Edward never went into detail about them. He only gave me the basics when we talked about them on my birthday. You know, before everything went to shit."

"The Romanians murdered Marcus' wife, Didyme, centuries ago as retribution for the death of theirs and the assault on their coven that stripped them of their thrones allowing the Volturi to rise as our leaders. He's an exemption, my mate, because his is dead. Her death broke their bond, making him susceptible to Chelsea's gift."

Her eyes flashed as she bared her teeth and growled. "Are you telling me that fucker planned to kill you so he could bind me using his prize bitch?"

Peter chortled. "Damn, Major, I can see her now with her dander all up. Bet she'd give you a run for yer money. Anyway, Sugar, we ain't got no clue what Aro saw in Edward or Alice's thoughts. He's known 'bout the Major since our time with Maria and hasn't tried to get him before now. So, whatever he saw, it had to be somethin' pertainin' to only you or you and the Major together.

"All we know right now is he at least saw somethin' made him covetous. Enough so he went stupid in the head and tried to take what weren't his. Either way, he's stepped back a while. Gives us a little leeway.

"Call up the Cullens, Major, but don't tell 'em what happened or what you've been doin' this past year. Make it seem like ya plan to head to Volterra on yer own. As far as they're concerned, right now ignorance is bliss. They might wanna join ya wherever yer goin' and that could make Aro up his timetable. We need all the advantages we can get now."

There was a pause, and Jasper knew Peter was about to say something he wouldn't like. "Might be best if you and Sugar get outta Boston until this all blows over one way or the other too. Aro ain't gonna be fuckin' happy you killed his best fighter, no matter how justified. Gettin' on the move will put him a few steps behind whenever he comes for ya."

Jasper sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew it was for the best, but the idea of forcing his mate to leave her life behind infuriated him. It was what Edward had done, once on purpose, once unknowingly, and Jasper never wanted her to compare him to that asshole. Ever. "That your opinion or your gift?"

"Both. Sorry, Brother."

Bella kissed his neck, turning his head to face her. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. This is nothing like what happened before. You didn't cause this uprooting of my life. Edward did, again. This is all on him and Alice. I don't blame you in the slightest. Now tell Peter goodbye so we can plan and start packing. I don't want those assholes coming here out of spite and destroying the things we worked so hard to accumulate this past year."

"Have I told you how much I love you yet today, Darlin'?"

Bella smiled, taking the phone from him. "Not in so many words."

"I love you, Bella Swan. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

They could both hear Peter's faux gag through the phone as Jasper ran his thumb across her bottom lip before brushing them softly with his own. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Pete," she said before she hit the end button. "Now, where were we?"

She straddled his lap, leaning in to kiss him roughly. Hands on her hips, he guided her over his growing erection, moaning at the delicious sensations. "I think I was about to rip those yoga pants off you and have my wicked way with you. What do ya say to that, Darlin'?"

"I say, what are you waiting on, Cowboy?"

It was mid-morning before Jasper called Emmett back. Turned out Carlisle had things to tend to before he could head out and Emmett was in Denali, Alaska with Rose and their sister coven and it would probably be the end of the week before the foursome were even on a plane to Italy. Jasper thanked him for the message, telling his former brother he'd see them all in Volterra around the same time. Emmett tried to get more info about what Jasper had been up to since they saw each other last, but Jasper made his excuses before hanging up the phone.

Once he ended that call, Jasper phoned his job and put in his notice. He could hear Bella in the kitchen doing the same with her school and library job as she took things out of the cabinets to prepare for packing. She never ceased to amaze him with how agreeable she was. She took everything in stride.

Enveloping her in his arms from behind, he placed a kiss on her head. "I'm gonna head to Target and grab some boxes. Is there anything you'll need while I'm out?"

"Sure is, get a good-sized cooler and some lunch meats, bread, cheese, mayo, mustard, and some snacks for me. I figure, no matter which way we head, it'll be easier on us both if I have items to make a quick meal so we don't have to do more than stop for gas and potty breaks. I can replenish things at the gas stations along the way. We can stop for ice and anything else I may need on the way out of town. Oh and remember to get bubble wrap for the breakables please."

Jasper turned her, kissing her once before breaking free and making his way to the door. "Will do, Darlin'. I shouldn't be more n' an hour, two at most."

"I'll be here, getting things ready."

On the way out, Jasper considered trying to hide their activities from Alice's visions, but what would be the point? If Aro really wanted them, he'd find them with or without her and by the time he decided and got on a plane, they'd be on the move anyway, putting Aro one step behind them.

* * *

As Bella waited for Jasper to return, she separated things into piles so he'd know where she wished them to go. She had little else left to whittle away the time. Though they still hadn't discussed when they would leave or where they would go.

Around noon, she emptied the fridge, pausing for lunch while she was at it. She'd barely finished cutting up a tomato when someone knocked on the door. The beat of her heart quickened before she considered there was no way the Volturi could have made it to Boston that soon, even if they'd planned their next move by now.

Setting her knife in the sink, Bella carefully approached the front entrance. Peeking through the window revealed a stranger standing on the other side. It took Bella a second to realize what he was, another to fear for her life, and him another to grin and wave a long-fingered hand at her before calling out through the still closed portal.

"Please don't be afraid, Miss Swan. I'm a friend, I promise you. Garrett Hallewell at your service, madam. I'm…" Bella jerked the door open, a smile on her face.

"Carlisle's nomad friend and owner of this house," she interrupted, stretching out her arm. He placed a palm against her own, giving her hand a firm shake. His was smooth, like all vampires, but masculine, and Bella could imagine once upon a time it was full of callouses. "Jasper's told me a little about you, like how you posed as a firefighter on nine eleven? It's nice to meet you and know you aren't here to eat me."

Garrett was tall like most vampire males Bella had encountered so far, though he stood about an inch or two taller than the two six-foot-three men in her life. Athletic and slim, he had muddied blond hair that fell passed his shoulders pulled back with a leather thong. He bore the same red eyes as Jasper and sported facial hair like Peter. She was so used to the Cullen men's smooth jaws that seeing beards on vampires was still foreign, yet not unappealing.

It also made her wonder what would happen if they shaved it off. Would it grow back instantly because they were turned with it, or would it stay off since their hair no longer grew once changed? Things she could only ponder over, doubtful she'd ever discover the truth.

She'd asked Peter to shave his beard while he was there, and he'd cursed the air blue and told her in no uncertain terms it would happen over his dead body. She had not amused him when Bella pointed out he was technically already dead.

Garrett also had a slight wildness about him that Bella attributed to living life as a nomad. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way. Garrett looked to be older than Peter and Jasper, around twenty-five to their nineteen years of age. His head fell forward, shoulders slumping as a look sadness fell over his face.

"That was such a troublesome day. First foreign attack on our soil in decades with such a large number of casualties." His frown turned into a wide, full-toothed smile as he bounced on his toes and waggled his brows at her. "Of course, I fought in the Colonial Army during the very first. Routed those British scum and sent them running back to the motherland with their tails between their legs."

The glee in his tone was infectious, and Bella chuckled at his enthusiasm. Remembering her manners, she beckoned him inside. It was strange, inviting a man into his own home, but Garrett waved her off as it wasn't his home right then, but hers.

Leaving him on the sofa, Bella fixed herself something to drink and grabbed her lunch before joining him. As they waited for Jasper, Garrett regaled her with stories from his past. She was downright fascinated, completely engrossed in each.

So much so, that when Jasper's voice broke into their conversation, amusement coloring his every word, it startled her, and Bella realized they'd been at it for at least an hour. "Should I worry you're gonna steal my girl away, Garrett?"

The taller male chuckled, rising and giving Jasper one of those backslapping hugs men often used. "I would not stand a chance, my friend. That beautiful lady is one hundred percent smitten with you. It is a pleasure to see you."

"It's good to see you too. What brings you out this way? I wasn't exactly expecting you. Last I heard, you were in Toronto."

Garrett bobbed his head. "I was. Then Peter called me and explained what was going on and I figured you might need my help and as I wasn't that far away…"

Garrett left it at that as Jasper nodded in understanding. "I appreciate it. If I know Aro, he won't let the death of Felix go unpunished. I had to grab some things to pack us up. Took me longer n' expected. Place was packed and those retail stores only ever have two or three checkout lines open that aren't self-check. Wanna give me a hand gettin' them out of my truck?"

"Of course." The two men left Bella inside to continue her separating.

* * *

The moment they were out of her hearing range, Garrett grabbed Jasper's shoulder. Jasper stopped, turning towards the older vampire. Gone was the easy-going smile the nomad was so known for, his face now displaying an earnestness few saw.

"Jasper, you have an absolute gem there. I will do everything I can to help you keep her safe. I have another property, a small home in British Columbia, in the town of Horseshoe Bay. It's perfect. A short run to either Vancouver if you wish to maintain our natural diet, or another north to several parks if you'd rather return to the animals.

"There's also water access to get away by boat if you can't flee on land. You could disappear into the wilds or make your way across the sound to an island there and flee to Alaska, the mainland, or back into Canada. It is at your disposal for as long as you need it."

Garrett fell silent as he tried to figure out how best to word what he needed to say next. "Peter may not have suggested it, but I feel I must. Perhaps it would be better you change her now than leaving her human and vulnerable? If this be the case, there's a rundown, abandoned hunting cabin high in the mountains with no access except an old hunting trail on the northeastern side of Gambier Island close to Gambier Lake. It's one of the closest islands to Horseshoe Bay and home to only about a hundred fifty inhabitants. There isn't any wildlife worth eating other than Mule deer, but it's isolated enough for a newborn."

Garrett's suggestion wasn't something Jasper hadn't thought about himself. He'd been thinking about it from the moment he left earlier. But would a newborn Bella be a benefit or a hindrance to them? He knew firsthand how newborns were amidst battle, and he didn't even know when or if one was coming. It could be tomorrow; it could be a year from then.

Yet, his Bella was unlike anyone else he'd ever encountered. She was selfless, accepting, kind. She knew what being turned entailed and what to expect thanks to Edward and himself. Jasper also had a feeling she wouldn't be like a typical newborn. There was something so special about her it seemed completely plausible she'd surprise them all once again.

But if she was a normal newborn, she wouldn't be able to return to her life if he turned her. At least not right away, if at all. Was she geared up for that? He knew she was ready for it sometime down the line, but was she prepared for it right then? Was she ready to give up her hopes of becoming a nurse, her dreams for her future?

Garrett interrupted his musings. "It was only a suggestion, my friend. You don't have to consider it so hard right now. Let's get you two packed up and on your way first, okay?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, I can deliberate that option on the road. For now, I think I'll take you up on that house in Horseshoe Bay. I need to see if she has a passport though."

But Jasper couldn't put the idea out of his mind. The notion of Bella being able to take care of herself, of being less breakable, it was extremely appealing to him.

Turned out, Charlie insisted Bella get a passport the week she moved back in with him three years ago because of their proximity to the border. Since it was only that many years old, it meant she didn't need to renew it yet either.

They made a fast plan for travel, mapping out a route and deciding Jasper would do all the driving while Bella slept in the truck. Between that and her idea to eat a few meals on the road, it should shave at least a few hours off their two-day journey.

Between two vampires, packing took them a few minutes. Garrett and Jasper had the Ford loaded up and ready to go by two that afternoon, including his Ducati which Bella had refused to leave—how could one tiny woman stamping her foot and glaring at him be so fucking terrifying.

The bed wasn't as full as he'd thought it would be. Seemed a year's worth of their life together, plus the few months she'd lived on her own, fit into a little over ten boxes. Tossing a couple tarps over it all and tying it down, he helped Bella into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side.

Garrett leaned into Bella's window as he said goodbye. "I will meet back up with you soon. I have a few things I need to see to here first, can't have those Italian bastards destroying my things if they show up here. It was a pleasure to meet you, Bella. When next I see you, I'll tell you more about what it was like growing up in a Boston that was just beginning. Until then, good luck, and think about what I said, Major."

Jasper chuckled when Bella's pretty brown eyes lit up at Garrett's promise, her fair skin flushing red with pleasure. He wasn't sure he enjoyed seeing that color put there by anyone other than him, but he knew Garrett would never overstep his bounds and Bella was madly in love with himself and no one else.

Besides, he knew how much Bella would enjoy learning history from someone who lived through several decades of it. She'd loved chewing Carlisle's ear off about his past. As retention of memories during the change was unpredictable, it was lucky for Garrett and Carlisle to have kept any of their human memories, let alone all of them.

Some vampires remembered everything, some remembered only the most poignant moments, some had the occasional flash, and others remembered none of their time as a mortal. Jasper was grateful to fall into the second category, keeping the memories that stuck out the most to him.

They were proceeding down the road before Bella mentioned the last thing Garrett said. "So, you going to tell me what he was talking about? What did he suggest you think about?"

Taking a deep breath, Jasper let it out slowly before twisting his head to look at her. Here went nothing. "Garrett thinks it might be a good idea to change you now, instead of leavin' you vulnerable as a human."

Bella searched his face. "How do you feel about it?"

"I'm of two minds. On one hand, it would probably be a good idea. If you're less breakable, I won't worry as much and any laws that Aro is sayin' I broke are moot and unpunishable since you're one of us."

"But?"

Jasper reached out and clutched her hand. Bella unbuckled and slid across the seat to lean into his arm. "You'll be a newborn and I know from experience how detrimental that can be in battle. If I have to use my gift to keep you under control, my focus will be split and that could be dangerous. 'Specially since you're my mate. My priority would be you, and that could get the others killed."

She nodded, linking her fingers with his. "So, it's a damned if you do, damned if you don't scenario."

"Yes."

Bella fell silent then, lost in thoughts he wished he could read. It was one of few times he longed for Edward's gift, not that it would work on her. Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders so she could lean on him more comfortably and let her think.

Right before they left town, Jasper pulled into a station to gas up and allow Bella to grab her ice and the few items she realized she'd forgotten to suggest before. Back on the road, they remained silent, both lost in their own thoughts. There'd been something nagging him about all this, something he felt he was missing about why Aro wanted Bella, and he'd had a hell of a time coming up with what it was. The length of their journey should give him ample time to contemplate it though.

The first leg of their trip would run from Boston to Syracruse, about three hundred and ten miles in a tad under five hours. Bella settled in for the long haul, feet propped in his lap, pillow behind her head, cooler at her feet so she could grab what she needed when the time came.

Country music played on the radio and they sang along while playing the occasional road game to pass the time. It wasn't long, however, before the sun began to set and the horizon that evening spanned in a stunning display of pinks, purples, blues, and golds and Jasper was grateful his truck had tinted windows or the people on the interstate would get a show they wouldn't soon forget.

They hit Syracruse and their first stop for gas around eight in the evening. Bella went in for another potty break and to replenish her goody stash, and Jasper watched her walk away. It was a favorite pastime of his. Her skin-tight jeans accentuated that peach-like ass and he loved to watch it jiggle a little as she strutted away. His body responded, pulling a frustrated groan out of him. It would be a long trip.

On the road again, Bella eventually fell asleep; she was so peaceful in slumber. Jasper could see her lashes fanned across her cheeks even in the dark cab, could see her plump pink lips parted as tiny little snores escaped her mouth. It made him smile, but a little melancholy.

He would miss the blush on her cheeks when he said or did something to embarrass or please her, miss the warmth of her skin against his own, miss the way her heart galloped after a little exertion, miss all the mortal things about her once she became a vampire but he was also more than happy to give it up for eternity by her side.

From the third to the fourth, they stopped around ever three hundred and thirty to three hundred and fifty miles for gas and breaks, with a few restroom stops between. Not wanting to stop anywhere near Seattle and all the memories attached to it and the surrounding area, they made a quick stop for gas and Bella to grab a late lunch in Bellingham before heading towards the border.

Jasper understood. There were a ton of memories attached to the state for both, and not all good.

They reached the Canadian border not long after that and were in Horseshoe Bay by nine in the morning on the fourth of January. So much had happened in a few days, and Jasper it amazed yet again how tolerant and underwhelmed his mate seemed.

When they pulled into the drive of Garrett's home on the outskirts, Jasper smelled Peter and Charlotte right away. The couple sauntered up to the truck, Peter encroaching on his space as he braced his arms on the door. "I'd say that's one more benefit to Garrett's suggestion, Major. Y'all woulda been fuckin' quicker if you'd a ran. I've been sittin' here what seems like damn near forever waitin' on ya."

Bella rolled her eyes, jumped out, and hugged Charlotte before addressing Peter. "Let me guess how you know about Garrett's proposal, Pete. You just know shit?"

Peter winked and grinned. "That's the advantage of my gift, Sugar. Knowing things. But no, Garrett called me while y'all were drivin' here."

Bella gave him another roll of her eyes and a toss of her head. Hands on hips, one brow lifted toward her hairline, she gave Jasper's brother what for. "Okay, Mr. Smarty Pants. Tell me something. How would I have gotten here? You think running a two-day drive, even at vampire speed, would have been some small feat? Couldn't start the change while Jasper was sprinting neither, could we? Imagine someone calling the cops about a man racing through the cornfields of Idaho with a screaming woman.

"Also, you tell me how would we have gotten our things here? Carried them on our backs like pack mules? The trip was necessary. Now, why don't you help Jasper bring in our things so we can talk? We need to come up with a plan for what's coming."

Peter, thoroughly scolded, stammered with head bowed as he tried to come up with an answer for her, which made Jasper and Charlotte cackle like two hens. Sobering, Jasper turned to his fiery little mate. "That'll have to wait, Darlin'. I haven't hunted since before I saved you from Aro's goons. It wouldn't matter much had I not exerted myself taking out the trash, among other things."

* * *

Bella halted, spinning back to her mate in time to catch him wink at her with an enigmatic smile. Ignoring his suggestive tone, she inventoried the signs he needed to hunt. His eyes were still crimson, but much darker than when they'd started. The dark shadows beneath them a better sign since the hungrier he got, the darker they would become.

She wondered if he'd keep to the human diet using her suggestion for feeding. She loved that red-eyed stare, and it reminded her less of Edward and Alice. The assholes.

Chagrined, she nodded. "I forgot you needed to eat too. You go on back to the city. Our conversation can wait that long. Peter, Charlotte, and I can get everything in."

The other two vampires concurred, and Jasper ran off after giving her a swift peck on the lips.

"So, you made your decision. He's not gonna like it. He's worried you'll choose it for the wrong reasons."

Bella sighed. Sometimes she wished Peter didn't have a gift like Alice's because it felt intrusive every once in a while, though he never used it to manipulate situations or take away anyone's choices the way Alice tended to. "I know Peter, but this is the best thing for all of us. Since your gift told you about me, has it given you any clues on what's coming and when yet?"

"Sure has, but I better wait 'til he gets back to tell ya. Come on, let's get this shit inside."

By the time Jasper returned, they'd offloaded everything and tucked in one of the guest rooms. Bella sat in a lounger in the living room, gabbing about their trip and what Peter and Charlotte had been up to. She was laughing so hard at the story Charlotte just told her that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Peter pouted with his arms crossed over his chest. The big baby.

Calmed down enough, Bella smirked at her mate's best friend. "Sounds to me like Mary almost kicked your ass, Captain. Good thing Charlotte was there to save you."

Bella cursed vampire senses when she was once more startled by her mate's sudden appearance, announced by a hoot of laughter at Peter's scowling countenance.

"You mean that nomad from Nova Scotia? What the hell got you on her radar? She may be itty bitty like Charlotte, but you know from experience how unpredictable and badass small women can be." Jasper winked Bella's way as he said the last. "Did they tell you, Bella, that Mary loves to box and can take down men the size of Felix Volturi with ease?"

Smiling, Bella nodded and laughed again as Peter poked that bottom lip out farther. "Ain't goddamned funny, Major. She almost castrated me for fuck's sake!"

Charlotte's brow rose, mouth twisting into a smug smile as she playfully nudged Peter's shoulder. "Much as I love that particular appendage, it woulda served you right to lose it for bein' a jackass and callin' her bluff like ya ain't got no sense. She woulda done what ya asked 'cause it was you askin'. You didn't have ta fight her for it. So, let that be a lesson to ya, Husband. Never challenge us smaller gals."

Jasper lifted Bella from the recliner she'd claimed, sitting her on his lap once he'd settled. "So, Captain, tell me what you've been up to. I assume if you tangled with Mary that means you've been up to somethin'. Your gift tellin' you anything new yet?"

Mouth pressing into a straight line, Peter leaned forward, elbows on knees, turning serious as his upset disappeared. "It ain't over yet, I know that for damn sure. Aro may be waitin' for now, but you know he won't wait for long. I don't know when, but something is comin' and we hafta ready for it. My knower is tellin' me he's waitin' on the doc, to use him as another way to lure you in would be my guess."

Huffing out a sigh in exasperation, Jasper shook his head. "I swear Aro ain't got no clue what he's doin' anymore. He's so damned used to snappin' his fingers and vampires obeying that he can't remember we ain't all gonna dance to his whims. If he thinks I'ma come runnin' simply because my former coven leader calls, he's got another thing comin'."

"Yeah, well, we know they ain't gonna get to Volterra until the end of the week. So, we have time before Aro makes his next move," Peter said.

Even angry at them as she was, Bella still didn't like the idea of the Cullens walking into the lion's den ill-informed. She wasn't at all happy Peter kept Jasper from telling Emmett about the events of New Year's, even if she hadn't voiced her opinion then.

"Can't we tell them not to go? I understand your reasoning on why we shouldn't have told them what happened in New York, but I don't like it. I don't like them heading into a trap like they are. And it is a trap, surely you can see that," she said, glaring at her mate.

Jasper ran a hand up her back, cupping her neck under her hair, thumb rubbing under her ear. "Yes, Darlin', I know it's a trap but we can't do anything about it. They have to go to Volterra. If they don't obey a summons, it could get them killed, least this way we know Aro won't kill them yet. The only reason you and I are safe at the moment is because Aro knows he crossed a line and won't try that shit again soon. Otherwise, he risks the other two figurin' out what he's up to and puttin' a stop to it."

Bella shook her head, massaging her temples, feeling a headache forming. "You know, we never discussed why he called them there in the first place, only that Edward and Alice are the cause. What purpose does it serve?"

Charlotte reached across the coffee table between them, clasping Bella's fingers. "They broke the law, Lil' Darlin'. The call would have happened regardless of a separate reason. But I've put some thought into it, and I think I know why."

They all looked at her expectantly, waiting for Charlotte to continue. "My bet is he's called them in to serve as witnesses against Jasper. An '_if you scratch my back, I won't murder you'_ type deal. There're too many people that would know he was lyin' about the Major breakin' the law of secrecy. He'd have to get all his ducks in a row. That would include telling Carlisle that he'll let him and the other three live if they agree to maintain the lie we know he's told others thanks to Felix."

Bella snorted. "What is he, a Mafioso? What about you, Charlotte? Or myself, Jasper, Peter, Garrett? We know the truth too, but he hasn't seemed to make any plans for you guys, just Jasper and I."

Jasper tugged a strand of her hair, drawing her attention back to him. "He was willin' to kidnap you right out from under my nose, Bella. Takin' care of a few nomads won't be any trouble at all. He has the twins and Demetri for that. Huntin' them down or even gettin' me to make them stand down would be far too easy if he threatened you."

Charlotte butt back in then. "You have to understand something, Lil' Darlin'. This is what Aro does. When he covets something, he goes after it at all costs. He don't care a lick about breakin' his own laws if it means gettin' what he wants. A long time ago, Aro would punish entire covens, Bella. Even making up transgressions to get what he desired."

Bella asked, even though she was sure she already knew. "And what did he want?"

"If there was any vampire in the coven with an ability he craved, he would pardon that vampire and kill the rest of the coven. Then he would bind the vampire to him using Chelsea. It's how he gained several of the gifts he has today, and why they're so happy to serve. Chelsea broke their bond to their old coven and made them content to fulfill their duty to Aro and the brothers.

"Every one of the Cullens broke the law for you and should die by law, but it's obvious you have somethin' he wants so lyin' would be more to his advantage. So instead, he calls them to the citadel, tells them he'll let them live if they maintain his lie, and that's that. I guarantee no one in that castle knows Edward and Alice aren't tellin' the truth but them and Aro. Caius and Marcus are often more circumspect, even though Caius has been known for his volatile nature."

Bella sniffed in disdain, sneering as she crossed her arms. "So, because they well know Jasper's reputation as the Major, Aro decided kidnapping me was his best bet? Then when that didn't work, he has now paused long enough for Carlisle and the others to get to Italy. What will he do if that little plan fails?"

Jasper chuckled. "He's a crafty motherfucker, but too greedy for his own good sometimes. Whatever he saw in Edward and Alice's thoughts, he wants badly enough to try all the tactics he can to get it. If he doesn't try kidnappin' us both the next time, usin' the twins and Demetri, I suspect he'll gather the witnesses. But he didn't get to be thousands of years old without some measure of patience. We really have no choice but to wait and see at this point."

"You guys keep talking like it's only me he wants, if that's the case, why not kill you and just grab me?"

Peter scoffed. "Well for one, it would be hard as hell to kill the Major. He could use the twins but that little pain bringer ain't dishin' up any kinda pain the Major, Charlotte, or myself haven't felt many times at the hands of our cunt of a sire. It would be like water off a duck's back fer us.

"It might knock us down for a moment, but she can't take on no more 'n one at a time. And Alec's gift takes time to build up, so by the time he could get any of us under his curse, both he and his sister would be ash on the wind."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her husband. "So dramatic. It's also because he knows you're mates, Bella. No one else may know this, but the moment Marcus sees you, he'll know. He has a gift, it sees the bonds between people, humans and vampires alike. Even without the Major present, Marcus could see you have a strong bond with him and know what type of bond it is because of its strength.

"Aro's lie would unfold and all hell would prolly break loose. Aro needs to have all his eggs in one basket before he goes to his brothers with everything. By the time we unraveled his lie, he'd have solved all the issues. He'd pardon the Cullens for their help in bringin' you two in.

"You two would be punished by bein' forced to join the guard but would also be together, so he wouldn't have broken their second most sacred law about separatin' mates. The Major is breakin' the law having not changed you despite you knowin' what he is. Doesn't matter who told you."

Charlotte's lip curled up, a scowl on her face. "He'll also pardon Edward and Alice since they turned themselves in and now work for the Volturi. It would be a win/win scenario for Aro because there would be nothin' the other two brothers could find fault in once all was said and done."

"Second most sacred law," Bella asked.

Jasper ran a hand down her back again, and she turned to face him once more.

"Remember how I told you about Marcus and the Romanians killin' his mate?" She nodded. "When Marcus went near mad, sought revenge, and tried to kill himself when he failed, Aro tied him with Chelsea and then put another law in place. Seeing the devastation that could come from killing only one mate, he made sure it never happened again. Now, you either kill both or you stay away from mated pairs. It's why I advocated so hard for killin' Victoria. I knew she was James' mate because of the strength of their emotions for one another. You see how that turned out."

The look of sadness and guilt in his eyes brought tears to her own and she cupped his cheek, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. "I've told you before, I don't blame you for what happened. That's all on Edward. It pisses me off he's getting away with so much, just because Aro wants his gift. Though, I don't understand why in the hell he wants me so badly. I have shown no signs of having a gift and I'm a nobody, nothing."

Jasper's low growl called her attention back to him. Eyes black, body vibrating with rage, he gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Ya ain't nothin'! You're every fuckin' thing. Never say that about yourself again, ya hear?"

Bella ran a hand down his chest to soothe him. "I'm sorry, Cowboy. I didn't mean it that way. I only meant I don't know why Aro would want me."

He softened, eyes shifting back to that deep crimson she'd quickly become fond of as the tremors subsided and he trailed a finger down the side of her face.

"Just remember that you're everything to me, Darlin'. As for why you, I've been givin' it a lot of thought. I think I finally figured it out while I was huntin'. Took me too damned long, I'm ashamed to admit. You remember how Edward couldn't read your mind?" Bella nodded. "Carlisle and I discussed it at length back when we first encountered you.

"Aro probably figured it out right away. Alice and Edward must have shown him somethin' specific in their thoughts, and he deduced the same thing Carlisle and I did. We think you're what they call a shield, and mighty powerful if you can block out Eddie's gift even as a human."

"But all I could do was keep Edward from reading my mind, how would that be useful to Aro?"

Peter came and kneeled beside them, laying a hand on her arm. "Think about it, Sugar. Some humans have characteristics that become a lot stronger, manifestin' into gifts once they become immortal. I had this way of knowin' shit that often came to pass and once I became a vampire, it became an actual ability, iron fuckin' clad.

"The Major had a very charismatic personality, capable of empathizing with people, to know how they felt and help them with their emotions. Once a vampire, he became an empath able to feel and physically manipulate those same emotions. It's like when our other senses heighten. Could be when you turn, your capacity to block people from your mind could become an enormously powerful gift and that's what Aro is fuckin' bankin' on."

Bella looked between the two men, her mind whirling. If she was a vampire, could her shield protect them? Protect the ones she loved? "That does nothing more than solidify my decision. If becoming a vampire means I can strengthen this shield thing and help instead of being somewhere on the sidelines, then it's what I want."

Jasper nodded, a grim look on his face. "I figured as much, Darlin', but I have to remind you. You could be more of a hindrance than a help. You're less controlled as a newborn."

Peter stood, breaking in with a laugh and a slap to Jasper's shoulder. "She'll be fine, Major. Our girl here is more special than you know. Promise."

Jasper glowered at his brother. "What ain't you tellin' me, Captain?"

And like that, there he was, Jasper's darker half. He was all business now, angry at the idea of being kept in the dark about something pertaining to her. Peter lifted his hands and took a wary step backward. "I weren't tryin' ta keep nothin' from ya, Major. Swear. I hadn't had the chance to bring it up yet, that's all. My knower is tellin' me she'll be as calm and controlled as any seasoned vamp. Like I said, fuckin' special."

That did it for her. Palm spread along his jaw, Bella drug Jasper's attention back to her. "See, it'll all be alright, Jasper."

A wave of woe washed over her, the worry agonizingly clear in Jasper's eyes. "I don't want you to choose this just 'cause there's a fight acomin'. That ain't fair to you. You'll lose so much becoming what I am. I know I said I wouldn't argue, but I don't want you to regret choosin' this life when you weren't ready."

Bella wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "If it means protecting you, keeping you safe, then it is fair. What isn't fair, is asking me to stay back and wait like a good little wife and pray that you make it home safe from the war. Not when I can help. This isn't the 1800s, Cowboy. As for losing things, what do I have to lose in my human life that matters more than you? Peter says I'll be controlled. Means after this I can probably go back to the life we had before."

They both looked to Peter, who nodded, and Bella could feel Jasper give in. His body sagged, arms came up to hold her, and his chest rose and fell beneath her cheek as he sighed. "If I feel you aren't ready when the time comes, we run. You hear me? I won't let you put yourself in danger to protect me."

Bella bussed his cheek, giving him a beaming smile as she looked him in the eyes. "I understand and promise, if I'm not one hundred percent ready to face an army, we'll run."

He grazed her lips with his own before laying his forehead against hers. "That's all I ask."

Peter interrupted. "Guess we'll have a new vampire in the family soon. I still have some recruitin' to do, Major. Mary and Garrett were the first. I also think it best we give Garrett a call to warn him what's comin', so he'll know why you aren't here when he arrives."

Jasper promised he would; Peter and Charlotte left. Exhausted from the constant up and down in her emotions, Bella had a quick brunch and laid down for a nap. When she woke again, it was early evening and she and Jasper spent some time discussing the important things. Like if she needed a new identity right away or could wait awhile since she was supposed to be in full control. Wasn't like she had to disappear if that was the case. They also talked about how she wanted to do it.

Jasper wanted her to wait another week, get some final human experiences in, do things she had yet to carry out. Bella countered easily. She could still do some of those things as a vampire, and food wasn't something she cared about in all honesty. In the end, Jasper lost.

That's how Bella Swan found herself on Gambier Island in a cabin in the woods on the fifth of January readying herself to shuffle off her mortal coil. Jasper did a quick clean up before they moved to the bedroom. He tried one more time to get her to at least wait until the evening, but Bella didn't see the point.

There wasn't anything more she needed to do. She'd talked to her mom on New Year's Eve between their trip to Ground Zero and their evening in Times Square. She could email her or call her once she was awake. They barely talked these days anyway, both busy living their own lives.

Who else was she to call? Jake? Billy? When they learned what she was doing, it would piss them off. They hoped once the Cullens left and she ran to Florida she would be out of the supernatural world forever. Learning one of the same coven was her true mate and she was about to die to join him would make them angry, and risk Jake trying to get to her with the pack before it happened. So no, no calls to Jake or Billy.

She had no friends. No family other than Renee. There was nothing left to stop her. Although, there was one thing she wished she'd gotten as a human. To take Jasper's name. Oh well, no use crying over what she couldn't change. She'd be with him for eternity. They could have as many weddings as she wanted. All that truly mattered was being together. She'd be twenty for the rest of her life, and she'd have her mate at her side.

Insisting on at least making it special, Jasper loved her for hours. Every touch, every kiss, every caress was extraordinary. He brought her to climax over and over before joining her as he latched onto her neck. The pain seized her immediately, but she refused to scream. She felt him bite her many other places, attempting to move things faster, then bathe her before sliding in next to her and drawing her into his arms to lie with her for the duration.

A surge of calm swept over her, the pain dissipating, and she focused on her human memories as he'd told her. They lay there together she didn't know how long. Memories blended into one another as they flashed through her mind.

Her childhood, her parents, meeting Edward, the Cullens. Victoria and the pack. Jake and Billy. Charlie and Harry's deaths. The devastation. Running to Florida. Her move to Boston and everything that happened since December 2006. The reasons she was going through this.

Her love for Jasper filled her, enclosing her in a cocoon of bliss as she shuffled through more memories of her humanity.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday as planned. Can I just say that Aro is a hoebag and refused to talk to me at first? This chapter is shorter than the previous and probably sucks because I struggled with it, but dammit… it's done! And no thanks to Aro, the bastard. _**

**_Thanks to everyone that's read and reviewed so far, if I didn't get to you individually, I'm sorry. Just know I appreciate it. _**

**_I probably won't get the final chapter out until sometime tomorrow. It's getting late here, and I still have to write it, let alone edit it. But I will get it out tomorrow. _**

**_I don't know if anyone reads my author's notes or not, but I feel I should inform you that I had the time wrong in chapter three, forgot to account for time zones *rolls eyes*. It wasn't anything major, just that they arrive in Horseshoe Bay an hour early than I stated (five pm instead of six). I changed it but you don't have to go back and read it. Just wanted you guys to know because my brain is a freak of nature that thinks dumb shit like that matters when it doesn't really. Lol._**

**_This chapter is a parallel to the previous one. We're heading to Volterra to see what happened after Demetri fled New York. We'll start there and leave our couple behind as we follow the other players in this game to see what they're up to all the way until Bella wakes a vampire. _**

**_For reference. Volterra (Central European Standard Time or GMT) is 6 hours ahead of Boston and 9 hours ahead of British Columbia where Bella and Jasper ended their two-day road trip. _**

**_Thank you to AHealingRenaissance for the idea about Aro. This one's dedicated to you darlin'. ;)_**

* * *

**Previously On…**

**6:30 am GMT January 2nd**

Aro propped his elbows on his desk, massaging his temples as he thanked the gods he was immortal and no longer had to contend with such mundane human maladies as headaches. Why did things have to be so complicated? There was a time when he would have been capable of doing what he wanted, when he chose, and no one would naysay him.

The Romanians had the right idea. Well, except that business where they refused to hide their vampirism from the mortals and came close to getting every immortal murdered. That was stolto, foolish, and he could not allow it to continue. But everything else made matters so much smoother in the long run.

No, instead Aro had to confound things for himself by creating a law that, at present, prohibited him from taking what he wished. Damn his sister for seeking to flee with Marcus. Aro needed Marcus, he had not needed Didyme. So, she had to go.

Had he been aware of how Marcus would react, he would have employed better caution. Had he known Dear Chelsea would come to them shortly after he murdered Didyme, he would have waited to execute her. Due to Aro's own folly, Marcus compelled him to create a mandate forbidding the splitting of mates in any fashion "_to prevent others from suffering the anguish I feel_ _Aro_".

There were times, such as that, when Marcus reminded everyone exactly how young he was when bitten. Aro should decree that no one under the age of twenty was allowed to become a vampire to avoid more emo teen drama.

Shaking his head at the direction of his thoughts, he returned his attention to the vampire standing before him. No use piangere sul latte versato. He would just have to come up with another plan. He didn't get where he was without being steps ahead of everybody else after all.

That was the easy part. What wasn't so simple? Explaining how someone had ended his Captain of the Guard. Fanculo! What was he to tell his brothers? They did not know what he'd been up to, and he was determined to keep it that way. If they learned of his games, they'd put a halt to them.

He could not have that. Not at all. Not until he got the girl. Porca miseria! What to do?

"Demetri, you are to inform no one what occurred. Only I know you even went anywhere, and it will remain so. Do you understand?"

The tracker bowed low; relief written across his visage. He was fortunate Aro needed to be more judicious than angry, otherwise the man would have been thoroughly punished. "I do, il mio re. What am I to explain if anyone makes inquiries?"

"Nothing. You don't have any knowledge of Felix's whereabouts. Direct them to me."

Another bow. "Yes, Sir."

Aro dismissed him then, mind already considering his next move. No one knew the true reason Edward and Alice were in Volterra, that they were being penalized with servitude for their transgressions while also pardoned for drawing something Aro would desire to his attention.

No one knew he'd summoned the Cullens either. When they arrived, Demetri would bring them straight to him as per his directives. In the privacy of his office he would inform them of how much trouble they were in and what they could do to save themselves; lure the Major and his mate to the city or die. Death was always a great motivator.

Such tactics to avoid breaking his own law and so far, nothing had gone according to plan and Aro now had to proceed with caution. Better at it, though he may be, he still hated it, yet he had to keep Caius and Marcus in the dark until it was all over and he had what he wanted. By then, it would be too late for them to move against him and put a stop to his machinations.

The method in which he tried to get Isabella Swan was flawed, so he would have to try a different tactic. Foremost, he must allow the Major to calm. Another attack on the man so close to the initial would be foolhardy in the extreme, and Aro could not risk it. So now what?

Aro thought back to that Friday close to a week prior when the two Cullens arrived on his doorstep demanding to see him. Intrigued, Aro had them brought to his private chambers where they proceeded to tell him their little sob story.

The shock on their countenances when he held his hand out were comical and Aro had reveled in making them uncomfortable. As if he would ever take someone's word on anything? He wasn't stupid, but they seemed to be. He knew the lie the moment he heard it. It was the whole… waiting a year to come to him about a lawbreaker fact that stood out.

He took their hands in his one at a time, reading every little thought they'd ever had. Seeing Alice Cullen's visions was startling. Having to decipher what was real and what was foresight was a trial, but he'd succeeded in the end. Edward's mind was more simplistic. Aro had seen the truth right away.

Jealousy. It always came down to jealousy; in Aro's case, greed.

Alice saw the Swan girl arriving in Forks and how her presence would change everything. To thwart the future she saw, Alice told no one about the vision and avoided thinking about it anytime Edward was nearby until she could come up with a solution.

She'd always known Jasper Whitlock was not her mate, but she didn't care. She wanted the protection his name would provide. The poor man's desperation for someone to care for him meant he'd never questioned her that day in the diner and so she'd gotten exactly what she sought no matter how many times his friend tried to tell him Alice wasn't his mate.

A solution to her obstacle came in the form of something Alice hadn't foreseen. An encounter in biology between the girl and Edward. Turned out Isabella was il suo cantante. Her blood made Aro parched at the mere thought of it.

In normal circumstances, a singer would be easily handled. Edward could have just killed her, and the family moved; they'd done it twice before thanks to the large one. Edward's singer being the daughter of the small town's Chief of Police muddied matters, though not overly. It was the fact she was destined for the Major that created a problem, though no one knew that but Alice.

With the new development, Alice's visions changed, evolved. So many variables, so many outcomes; it was fascinating, to say the least.

Knowing the truth of the entire matter, Edward's struggle, in the beginning, worked for Alice. She let him see everything she'd seen. She tormented Edward over his weakness, having seen at least one version where Edward lost his battle and killed the girl. Then taunted him with the fact he'd never have the mortal since she wasn't meant for him. That's where Edward's jealousy came into play. He wanted the girl's blood and did not want to give her up to Jasper Whitlock, who he deemed far inferior to himself.

Alice showed Edward her own death, his too, at the hands of the Major as well. It didn't matter at the time when Whitlock was unaware of what Isabella meant to him. So long as the vampire never learned the truth, that vision wouldn't come to pass.

So, to avoid that particular future, they came to an agreement that benefited them both. Alice would lie and say she saw Isabella as Edward's mate, thus keeping the girl away from the Major. This would allow Edward access to the scent of Isabella's blood until he could partake of it, as well as allow him to show his superiority by proving his strength in being able to be so close to his singer without killing her.

The family professed this was due to the mortal being Edward's mate despite the severe juxtaposition it created. A vampire's mate in the form of his singer? Perhaps all those decades of feeding on animals had rotted their brains.

The plan worked until it didn't. This was where Aro could see the flaw in Alice's abilities. The fact other people's decisions could change things, it was too unpredictable. She saw the nomads but didn't see the events that would come to pass. Not until they came to the field and got a good whiff of Isabella. That mucked things up. Granted, it was also Alice's fault for leaving the Major alone for even a second with his mate. If he wasn't such a gentleman, Alice would never have had time to come up with another solution to their new problem—the developing feelings between Jasper Whitlock and his mate, Isabella Swan.

A birthday party, wrapping the gift in such a way it would guarantee Isabella cut her finger, Edward intentionally inhaling Bella's scent so it would send the Major over the edge and boom, an excuse to leave. It would have gone quite well, if not for Alice being too arrogant for her own good.

Aro knew a little something about arrogance, but he was smarter than Alice.

She should have known the guilt would send Whitlock running, should have known his friends wouldn't be able to stay away. That Peter Whitlock would work on getting the vampire he considered a brother to listen to him and that things would spiral from there.

The events of the Christmas before last forced Alice and Edward to come to him, Aro, for help. They were lucky Aro saw something in their thoughts that made him pause, otherwise he would have killed them outright for their audacity in coming to him having broken the number one and number two most important laws. After which, he would have warned the Major to change the girl or face the consequences.

Isabella was a shield. A powerful one too, given she could block Edward's gift even while still human. What would it do once she was a vampire? She'd be much stronger than Renata, that was for sure. But how to obtain such a treasure, that was the issue.

Alice saw two outcomes, but knowing how subjective her ability was, Aro dismissed them. With each new decision, her visions would change so Aro wasn't about to pay them much mind. He'd take them under advisement, do what he must to change them to his liking, but that was it.

He needed to see what she now saw so he could plan accordingly. That should help him decide if he should wait or send the twins along with Demetri to try again.

Aro was about to summon the two Cullens when his door opened. Only three people ever came in without knocking first. Marcus sidestepped the lower guard member shielding the door, his usual dour look planted firmly on his features. "I'm looking for Felix, Aro. When I inquired as to his whereabouts to Demetri, he directed me to you. What are you up to, Brother?"

Waving towards a chair, fake smile plastered rigidly in place, Aro greeted the larger male. "Marcus do come in and have a seat."

The taller man raised a sardonic brow but complied. "As if I need your invitation. Well? Where is he?"

Aro smothered a sigh, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers. "The Romanians are stirring up trouble again, so I sent him out to see what we could do to stop them. Why do you need him?"

"I wanted to talk to him. He's the only person in this godforsaken place that can hold an intelligent conversation. Plus, he'd be able to tell me what you're up to. I don't for one second believe Edward and Alice Cullen are here on an extended holiday, Aro. They've made it no secret they do not wish to join the guard and Carlisle would never part with them willingly, but there's something going on that Caius and I aren't privy to and I don't like it."

Aro rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You're paranoid, Marcus. What on earth do you think I could plot with the Cullens? They have nothing I want, other than themselves, and as you've just said—they don't wish to join us."

"Il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio. Something is not as it seems, and I will get to the bottom of it."

With that, Marcus hoisted himself from his chair and exited the room. Marcus Volturi could easily fool those around him given the age he looked, turned before he was twenty as he was, and his world-weary mien, but one couldn't allow that to deceive them. He was unimaginably intelligent and like a dog on a bone when distrustful.

Merda! Now Aro would have to be more careful than before, lest he continue to rouse Marcus' suspicions. He didn't need the man delving too deep. He could only hope Alice had seen something that would help him.

Calling the guard to him, he sent the man for her before rising to look out the window. He was no longer sure the human was worth all this mess, but l' avidità è la sua debolezza. Greed was his weakness.

* * *

Alice breezed through the door without invitation the moment she arrived. Aro's swift admonishment that she should have knocked before doing so reminded her that she was still a lowly light gray cloak wearing guard member. She would have to change that as fast as possible. If she wanted to maintain her way of life, she'd have to make herself invaluable.

"You called for me, Master?"

Aro turned from the window, moving behind his desk to take a seat before indicating she should take hers across from him. "I need you to look and see what the future holds, Dear Alice. We hit a rather large snag, or so Demetri has informed me only a few minutes ago. Demetri and Felix failed in New York. Monumentally. Felix is dead."

Alice gasped, hand flying to her throat in fear of what might come next. Would he blame her? She had been the one to suggest the kidnapping, swore it would work according to her visions. "Oh Alice, don't look so frightened. If I blamed you, you'd already be burning. I'm not so stupid as to think your visions are infallible. You could not predict every little thing that would happen once they were on location and swift decisions had to be made. That is the flaw in your gift, my dear. It is subjective, based upon the whims of others. No, I need you to see what the Major plans to do right at this moment. If anything."

Alice grimaced. She hated forcing her visions. "I will try, Master."

She sat there some minutes before she felt the vision come. Everything else around her faded into the background as it overtook her mind. "There is nothing of note to see, Master. Bella is resting right now as she is human and must sleep. It is only one in the morning in Boston. Nothing can be done on his end at the moment.

"Though he is furious, he is standing down for now. However, I see if we continue to pursue the same course of action, he will make good on his threat. I cannot see the outcome of that, unfortunately. Too many decisions between too many parties."

Before that vision could fade, Aro asked her another question. "What of Carlisle? Is he still on course?"

The sight of her Jazzy holding that mousy little upstart shifted to Carlisle at his desk at the hospital in Portland. He was catching up on paperwork so he could be on a plane to Anchorage where he would meet Emmett and Rose in two days' time. How boring. "Yes, Sir. Nothing has changed there either. Carlisle and the others will still arrive around midnight on Sunday, the sixth. The only thing that can change that now is if something delays one of their departures. He's bought the tickets, he's contacted Emmett, and he's taking care of the things he said he would."

"Good, good. And he doesn't suspect he's walking into a trap?"

Alice considered feeling guilty for a moment, but squashed it. What was to come was of no fault of her own. It was all down to that horrid little human, Bella Swan. "No, he does not. He's wary, naturally, but since you haven't sent the jet and are allowing him some time to take care of his affairs, he's not overly concerned."

Aro nodded. "Excellent. Well, Alice, I suppose you can go back to your pursuits. Monitor the Major and the girl. They're all that concerns me. If you see anything new, you are to come to me immediately. I see no other recourse but to wait for your ex-father figure to arrive with the rest of your former coven, at this time. We will go from there."

Alice huffed out a breath of relief and rose gracefully before turning towards the door.

"Oh, and Alice dear." She twisted back around to face the man that now owned her. "A word about any of this to anyone but Edward, and you know what I'll do to you both. Run along now. I believe I'll allow you to go to Rome today. Perhaps some retail therapy, as you call it? It might remind you how gracious I have been considering the circumstances."

What could she say but thank you?

* * *

Wanting to stick close by in case something new came to her, Alice opted to go shopping in Pisa instead of Rome. It wasn't as good in Pisa, but there were some decent boutiques. Edward thought it was a good thing she did, too. Around four in the afternoon, their time, his lovely sister had a vision.

She'd returned a few hours before and was lounging with him in their opulent suite, regaling him with all the things she'd bought. He knew the moment it happened, that vacant look in her eyes, the images flashing across his mind before they settled into order.

Edward sneered as he watched the vision play out in Alice's thoughts. He loathed Jasper Whitlock with every fiber of his being and watching the man paw Edward's prize was unconscionable. The scene shifted from their shower to Jasper making a phone call to his idiotic hick of a sidekick.

Now this was interesting. They didn't want Carlisle and the others to know of the activities that occurred yesterday in New York. Edward hoped that meant his former '_family'_ would remain unaware of why they were being summoned. Something that may send them running, which would foil his, Alice, and Aro's plans. Didn't matter if Demetri could find them no matter where they went, it was the time spent chasing them that would be a hassle.

A nifty little gift Demetri had. The ability to track anyone in the world as long as he'd been in their presence at least once, or around someone that had been in proximity to his quarry at one time. Strange, it didn't seem to work on Isabella, though that made Edward feel less the freak.

Edward scrutinized Alice as she broke free of the vision, turning his nose up at her as a slew of obscenities passed her lips and she tugged hard on her short, spiky ebony locks in frustration. He hated swearing, it was uncouth, but now wasn't the time to tell her that. Not when she was as upset as him.

This messed with all their plans. With Aro deciding to await their former family's arrival, time was of the essence and with Bella and that monster now on the move they'd have to figure out a way to stop anything irreparable before it was too late. He was just glad it seemed his former father figure was out of the loop and had no clue what happened with Bella and Jasper the day before.

Carlisle and Esme were so deliciously naïve most of the time, allowing Edward and Alice to become the leaders of their little '_family'_ in everything but name, thanks to their gifts. Wouldn't they be in for a surprise when they arrived in Volterra only to be told they could lie on Aro's behalf or die for breaking the law?

Alice was building to a tantrum as her curses grew louder. Something they didn't have time for if they were to fix this. Shuffling to her side, Edward grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit. It did the trick as her rage-filled red eyes met his own newly crimson orbs. "We need to go to Aro, let him know what you saw, Alice. He needs to know Emmett has been in contact with Jasper and the family is still out of the loop, and that Bella is on the move."

Nodding, she shrugged off his grip and stepped around him, heading for the door. "I agree, Edward. This time of the day, he's likely in his office. Let's go."

Learning from Alice's faux pas earlier in the day, they knocked and waited for him to bid them enter before shoving the ornate oak door open and stepping inside. "Ah, Alice, Edward, to what do I owe this visit?"

Alice strode forward, her hand out. "I have seen a vision I felt you needed to know about, Master."

Greedy thoughts flit through Aro's mind before the older vampire shut Edward out. It irked him. No doubt Aro had learned the trick through Alice's thoughts. He used it often, thwarting Edward's attempt to read him at every turn.

Cupping Alice's palm, Aro remained still for some minutes as he watched the vision play out. Edward hated seeing his Bella shacked up with that beast and would have to punish her for allowing that demon to defile her like that. Her virginity should have been his to take as he finally feasted on the delicious nectar that ran through her veins. It wouldn't be the same without it.

"I see. Well, it makes no difference. They can run, but they can't hide. Thank you for informing me, my dear. I am pleased to see Carlisle is still unaware of what is coming. That helps us. For now, keep your mouths shut and continue to watch for anything new, Alice."

Aro dismissed them, leaving Edward frustrated that he'd revealed no plans. It meant waiting that much longer before he and Alice would finally get back what they had worked so hard to achieve. How annoying.

* * *

Peter Whitlock hated dealing with this particular coven. Mainly because his brother was uninformed of their existence. Peter hated keeping him in the dark, hated lying, even if it was only by omission. Riley Biers and his small group of vampires were newborns the day Peter met them.

His knower told him to make a detour to Seattle after their journey to Forks and learning of Charlie Swan's death and Bella's subsequent departure. If the Major had been depressed before, feeling responsible for the death of the girl's dad was ten times as devastating as trying to take a bite out of her.

He left Charlotte to do what she did best, being the shoulder to cry on, and made his way to the bank to withdraw a large sum of money before heading into the warehouse district close to the Port of Seattle. There, he found an abandoned warehouse full of newborn vamps. Riley was a month shy of being a year old, but the others ranged from eight months to not even a week.

They were waiting for Victoria to return, a futile effort since she'd become a chew toy for a pack of overgrown mutts. Before Peter explained that to them, he learned the whole sordid truth. She was creating an army, an idea she got from his cunt of a sire, Maria. He knew he and Jasper should have killed that bitch a long time ago.

Peter explained a few truths to them, told them things Victoria kept from them to keep them reliant on her and loyal, and then informed them their sire was dead and they could do as they pleased within the bounds of the Volturi's laws.

Most of the fifteen went off on their own in search of a life for themselves. Peter gave each of them a wad of cash and directed them to J. Jenks for papers. Who was he to send them off with nothing and no way to be someone new?

The remaining six decided to stick together, form their own coven. Riley Biers had grown a soft spot for them. Even though he was around the same age when turned, they labeled him the leader as he was Victoria's first and he felt responsible for them. He wasn't the oldest in human years, but the one that was remained content to let Riley lead.

Of the six, four were mated pairs. Bree Tanner and Diego Valverde, along with Shelly Carmichael and Steve Elkies, all of them under the age of eighteen. The oldest, a guy named Fred Anderson, had a gift. When Peter first approached them, he thought there were fourteen vampires in the room instead. Once they knew he meant them no harm, the fifteenth appeared as if out of thin air.

Peter soon learned Fred's gift was to repel others. He could control it so it didn't affect those he didn't wish to, but everyone else would feel this intense repulsion at even the thought of him and would forget he was there at all. It was a handy little ability and somewhat like the Major's ability to affect all emotions, though Fred's affected only disgust.

He hadn't seen them in almost two years, though he checked in by phone every once in a while. They'd settled in Vancouver, the one in Canada, not Washington state, in Fred's childhood home—a nice little place on East 12th Avenue. At twenty, he'd been a college student living in the dorms at Stanford, until Victoria came along and ruined that.

As Peter stared up at the charcoal gray façade, he could hear movement inside. How they could live in such proximity to one another these past years was beyond him. He could barely stand being in the Major's presence for more than a month or two without getting an itch to head off to parts unknown.

Tiny Bree answered the door before he even had the chance to knock, Diego at her back, hands on her shoulders. "We knew that was you, Pete. What brings you to our little slice of paradise?"

Peter took in the sixteen-year-old. Luscious dark brown locks fell to her hips and framed her oval face, her slight build enhanced by her change to immortality, adding curves she hadn't had as a human according to Riley. When he found her, she was living on the streets having escaped an abusive home in Idaho of all places, stealing enough money to get to Seattle and little else.

She was a shy thing back then, terrified of what she'd become and her father finding her and murdering her like he had her mother. The bright smile on her face, the way she carried herself, it seemed to Peter that she'd gotten past that with the help of a loving relationship and a good home.

Diego stuck a hand out. "Hey, Peter, nice to see you again. Would you like to come in?"

Peter shook the seventeen-year-old's hand. "Sure would. I have things I need to talk to y'all about."

The duo ushered him in, directing him towards the living room where the others were waiting. He took a seat, giving them a rundown of what happened in Manhattan and what the plan was so far. Peter knew Alice wasn't watching for him, knew he had a window of opportunity to get some people in place to help when the time came.

Peter didn't know exactly what was coming yet, or when, he just knew he had to prepare for it. Had to do his part to help his brother protect himself and the love and life he'd waited so long for.

* * *

Alice came out of the vision, cursing. "Dammit! What are we going to do, Edward? Changing her will ruin everything!"

Edward glared at his sister.

"It isn't you who loses when that monster changes my Bella, Alice. I do. All that delicious blood, lost. All my hard work, down the drain." Edward let out a frustrated growl. "We aren't close enough to stop it either!"

Alice sneered at her companion. "Did you honestly think Aro would let you have her, Edward? He would never have allowed you to taste her blood. Not ever. He couldn't risk you losing control and killing her before he could turn her. He isn't in this for you, you idiot."

"You're one to talk. Do you think for a second once he had Bella and Jasper, he would need us? If those two made it a condition of their cooperation for us to die, Aro would light the pyre himself."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh please. The only one out of the two of us Aro doesn't need is you. Why keep a mind reader when he already is one? And far superior at that!"

The two snarled at one another, glaring over the words spoken and knowing neither was wrong. It was that moment they came to realize, maybe they shouldn't be so keen to help Aro obtain Bella. But what could they do? Absolutely nothing.

Aro chortled as he listened to the argument on the other side of the door. He'd come to see if there were any new developments now that a couple days had passed, but came across the two fools inside shouting at one another.

Aro couldn't believe it had taken them this long to realize how expendable they were. He might attribute it to their former diet, if he hadn't seen how idiotic they were in their thoughts from the very beginning. He had no doubts that Carlisle and Esme would be glad to rid themselves of the duo for good when all was said and done.

Oh, he'd keep them. No doubt about that. At least for now. They weren't wrong about his lighting their bodies if Isabella and the Major demanded it for their loyal service, but right now the two were of use and he couldn't get rid of them.

A quick rap on the door was the only warning he gave them before sweeping inside. "Ah, Alice, Edward, how are you this fine evening? Or should I say morning? It is after midnight, after all. Never mind. I came to see if you've had any new visions, Dear Alice. It's been two days and I'm sure the Major and Isabella have reached their destination by now?"

Without waiting for her permission, Aro grabbed Alice's hand, causing her to stumble forward a couple steps. "Hmm, yes, I see. Well, this alters nothing. Well, except for you, I'm afraid Edward. But for me, he has something I want, and as he still broke the law for a year and has refused an indirect summons, he still deserves punishment. It simply means I won't be able to convince my brothers he needs to die, which wasn't ever an option, anyway. I don't need his death."

Alice glanced up through her lashes, head still bowed. "What of the other? Do you think he's recruiting?"

"You mean that little tidbit you got from Peter Whitlock being in their presence?" She nodded. "Perhaps. Let him. A few vampires gathering is nothing to me."

Edward stepped forward then. Aro eyed him with contempt. He so hated how pompous the boy was. Aro sniggered when Edward blanched on hearing his thoughts. "What of the coven from Vancouver? I was unaware there even was another so close to my family… former I mean. We always thought the Denali coven was the closest to us while living in that area."

Aro's brows rose, lips rising with an enigmatic smile. He loved when he knew something someone else did not. Edward's eyes widened, a gasp escaping him as he took a step back. "As you can see, they're a fairly new addition to the area. Had you listened to your ex-coven mate, Victoria wouldn't have had the ability to create such an army. Good thing the wolves were there, isn't it, Edward? Had they not intervened, your Isabella might already be dead, and we wouldn't be where we are now would we?"

Aro allowed thoughts of killing Edward and Alice the day they first arrived upon learning they broke his laws and had nothing to give him in return for their lives flit through his mind, laughing with glee as the boy shrunk back even farther, trembling at the images of his own death.

"You should keep those images in mind, dear boy. If our little plan fails, they may yet come to pass."

With that warning, Aro swept from the room. Leaving the former Cullens shaking in fear and clinging to one another behind him.

* * *

As Carlisle Cullen strode out of the airport's baggage area, his family in tow, he noted a familiar figure standing to the side of the doors. Aro sent a car for them, it seemed. Though he was shocked Felix was not in his usual place at Demetri's side. Those two seldom went anywhere separate.

He was uncertain why Aro called the family to Volterra, but he suspected it wasn't a social visit. Still, he wasn't afraid. Not yet. As far as Aro knew, the family had done nothing wrong. They left Bella Swan behind and hadn't heard from or of her in the last two years. It saddened him when Jasper left the family, but Emmett assured him it sounded as if the boy was doing fine when they spoke recently. Carlisle would see for himself soon enough.

Edward got over his upset fairly quickly and the family moved forward. Carlisle kept an eye on Forks for a few months, waiting to be sure she said nothing about what they were. When nothing alarming came to his attention, he also left the girl behind and barred her from his mind.

So, he was sure it couldn't be about her, though Emmett kept voicing his suspicions. "All I'm saying is, it's awfully coincidental that Alice and Edward head to Paris and then next thing we know, we're being called to Volterra when they have never summoned us before in the what? The seventy years since I've been a part of the family? Tell me this doesn't concern you, Carlisle!"

Carlisle barely held in an exasperated sigh. "For the thousandth time since we picked you up in Anchorage, Emmett. Yes, I am concerned. Aro hasn't summoned me to Volterra in decades, not since traveling to what was nothing more than colonies back then. So, whatever it is Aro wants, it must be serious, but I doubt it's life or death. That would have warranted a visit from Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri and the Volturi jet and I could not have gotten my affairs in order. So please, calm down until we know what's happening. There's Demetri and Afton waiting on us. Let's go."

Two cars waited by the curb, black with darkly tinted windows as usual. It was dark, just past midnight, and the roads were quiet as they drove out of Rome's downtown area and into the countryside. Carlisle tried to engage Demetri in conversation, tried to glean information from the older vampire, but he remained close-lipped as ever.

Upon arrival some four hours later, Demetri ushered the Cullen coven into Aro's private quarters where Carlisle's onetime friend sat behind his desk, waiting for them. "Ah, Cullen family. Come in, come in. Take a seat over there on the sofa. I'll be with you in but a moment."

Carlisle led his little family to the couch in Aro's sitting room, taking a seat gingerly on the custom Italian leather. Aro gave Demetri a few whispered instructions before striding their way and taking a seat across from them in the matching leather armchair.

Carlisle opened conversation since it looked like the other vampire would not. "So, Aro, why did you call us to Italy?"

Aro lifted a hand. "Patience, my friend. I will reveal all in due time."

They waited some minutes before Carlisle smelled them. Emmett growled low in his chest with a muttered curse. "I fucking knew it."

Alice and Edward swept into the room, hand in hand with smug smiles on their perfect faces. Carlisle registered with great surprise that they both now bore red eyes. "Alice, Edward, come have a seat. Now I can let your coven in on why they've come to Italy."

Esme whimpered a little beside him, clutching his hand so tightly he thought it would break. On his other side, Rose snarled, lips lifting in a sneer. "Let me guess, someone has been telling tales?"

Aro asked for calm, his face falling into a mask of seriousness. "Allow me to explain the situation that has arisen over the last couple of weeks. Then I'll leave you to discuss how you wish to proceed."

He told them how Alice and Edward came to him after Christmas, what they tried to claim and what he saw in their thoughts. Explained how Jasper was with Bella, a shock to Carlisle as Emmett hadn't mentioned it. A swift glance in his son's direction revealed Em was just as surprised, so it seemed Jasper hadn't told him anything about her either.

Carlisle frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back. Aro's penchant for greed was legendary. The fact he wanted Bella wasn't a surprise to Carlisle, nor was the lengths Aro would go to get her. "Let me get this straight, _friend_. You want us to lie for you? To trap that poor girl because we made the mistake of bringing her into this world and not turning or killing her, of trusting her? Which, as I'm sure you've seen, she has yet to break. And if we do not, you will kill us for our part in breaking the law? Do we really have a choice, Aro? You've stuck us between a rock and a hard place."

"I believe, Carlisle, that you'll find you placed yourselves there."

"Potato, potato. It's all the same, Aro. Fine, I'm sure I speak for the entire family when I say we'll do whatever it takes to keep ourselves alive. But I don't have to be happy about it. That girl never hurt a soul. Bella Swan is sweet, generous, and accepting to a fault. She was nothing but kind in her tolerance of what we are and her love for us despite it. I won't see her hurt, physically at least."

Aro nodded. "I would never dream of injuring her, Carlisle."

Then Carlisle stabbed a finger towards his first companion and the vampire he once loved as a daughter, teeth bared and growling like a true vampire for once. "As for you two, you're cut off. I'll expect all credit cards, debit cards, and other items that gain you access to the Cullen coffers in my hands within the hour. And all IDs indicating you are Cullens. Your deception not just recently but throughout the years is over. You are no longer a part of this coven, of this family, and if you find yourselves without a protector at any point in the future, don't come crawling back to me because I'll rip you apart and burn the pieces with no hesitation."

Carlisle left them shocked to their cores as he gathered his wife and remaining family and followed Jane to their rooms for what would be the duration of their stay, however long that would be. He could tell Aro wished to speak with him more, but he was too angry to listen and so Aro let him go.

An hour later, a tapping echoed through his room and Carlisle opened the door to reveal Aro on the other side.

"I am sorry about this, you know. If I felt there was any other way, I wouldn't have involved you at all. Here." Aro handed him a large manila envelope, a peek inside telling Carlisle it was all the items he'd requested from the two traitors. "If you're amenable, I'd like to discuss my next step with you. You have a cooler head than I."

"As if I can say no. Come in, Aro. Won't you have a seat?"

"Come, Carlisle. There's no need to take that disgusted tone with me. You should never have allowed that insipid child to break the law. This is your doing as much as anyone's."

Carlisle's shoulders sagged in defeat. He knew Aro was right, but he still didn't enjoy being manipulated and used. "Would you appreciate this, Aro, if it were you in my shoes? I don't think so. I will help you; it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I haven't asked you to like it. So, my plans went awry as you've been told. I figured you could help me come up with a better solution."

Carlisle slunk to the chairs before the fire, slouching down into one while Aro took the other. "You want my advice? Here it is. Leave them alone. What you tried in New York was the stupidest thing you could have. All you have done is anger Jasper and put him on guard. So much so, he and Bella have gone ahead with the change. Which, if I know them both, was something they were waiting to do until after she graduated nursing school.

"If you try anything else at this moment, it will do nothing more than put him further on edge and get someone else killed. Leave them alone, Aro. I know I can't convince you to just let them live their lives free of you, but I can convince you to give them the rest of this month at least. Give them until February until you try again. Let me call them then, see if I can convince them to come in quietly. If I can't, then do what you must. That is to be the extent of my aid unless you command otherwise."

Aro nodded, rising from the chair and striding to the door. "That's all I will ask of you, for now."

* * *

Alice was in the middle of the throne room, about to enjoy the meal Heidi had brought them, when she lost focus as her mind drifted into a vision. Beside her, Edward hissed in anger. It was done. Bella was close to waking as one of them, perhaps in a half hour or so.

She felt someone take her hand, then Aro spoke.

"Oh, yes. Immortality suits Isabella most divinely. What a lovely creature she will be. Pity I cannot see how her gift will take shape. Your visions are most inconvenient, Dear Alice," he said as she came out of the vision. His thin-lipped smile greeted her as the room came back into focus. "Too bad Peter Whitlock is on his brother's side; I could use that ability of his to far more advantage than yours. A true pity. Oh, well. Nothing I can do about that. Track them, Alice. Inform me of any changes immediately."

As Aro strode away, Alice felt regret at having ever come to the man for help. She was now seeing that her jealousy may end up being her downfall.

* * *

On the other side of the world, a heart began beating rapidly as it fought off the poison seeking to destroy it. That heart would lose its battle moments later as all fell still. No breath whispered between plush pink lips; no life stirred in her veins. But she wasn't dead. Oh no, the beauty was very much alive and ready to wake to her eternity.

* * *

**_A/N: Italian words! I actually got all but three of these from webpages specifically for Italian idioms and cuss words, because who doesn't want cuss words in other languages?_**

**_stolto- foolish_**  
**_piangere sul latte versato- crying over spilled milk_**  
**_fanculo!- fuck_**  
**_porca miseria- dammit_**  
**_il mio re- my king_**  
**_il suo cantante (I translated la tua cantante a long time ago but since Aro isn't speaking directly to Edward in my story, I needed something that wasn't "your singer")_**  
**_il lupo perde il pelo ma non_** **_il vizio- the wolf sheds its hair but not the vice_**  
**_merda!- shit_**  
**_l' _**avidita**_ e la sua debolezza- greed is his weakness_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I don't know if anyone reads author's notes but whatever. Soooo, funny story. I got to writing this, checked my word count, and went "holy shit!" This chapter was turning out too long (it's the longest so far ffs). So it's getting split. Again. So yup, this will now be a story with a grand total of seven chapters. Both this and chapter six are super late for V-Day but real life is a cunt sometimes and I've had a hell of a week lemme tell you. _**

**_Between migraines making me not want to write, my car breaking down and having to shop for a new one. Oh! And let us not forget Thursday when I was finally on a roll and a huge explosion rocked my entire fucking house, scaring the bejeezus out of me and ramping my anxiety sky high so finishing wasn't about to happen. _**

**_Yep, that happened. A tanker semi-truck carrying 4,000 gallons of jet fuel took the ramp split too fast, clipped the guard rail, and flipped causing the tank to split open and shit to catch fire and then BOOM! Fun times. If you're the type that does so, keep the trucker in your prayers. He caught on fire during all this and it was only thanks to some good Samaritans that he isn't dead right now and is instead in critical condition with severe burns (though that's pretty bad of course, just not as bad as dead and he will have a very long road to recovery so pray for him if you do so. Thanks)._**

**_We're back to our couple this chapter. Let's see Bella as a vampire, shall we? I use book descriptions with exception to those vampires only loosely described, as in they have a hair color and eye color but nothing more. _**

**_And finally, thank you to the reviewer who so politely corrected my Italian translations. I have fixed what needed to be fixed. That is how you should approach authors about errors in their writing, fyi. Anything less will generally be met with a pissed off author. Lol. Also, to that reviewer. I like the wolf translation far better than the leopard one because it fits with Aro so well. _**

* * *

**Life Continued **

The woman was aware of little more than pain, the unnatural calm that caressed her, and the whispered words from beside her. "Think of your humanity, Bella, your life from before. Renee, your mother. Charlie, your father. Remember your stepfather, Phil, and what brought you to Forks and me."

Bella, was that her name?

She was unable to remember before the murmur faded out as a flood of agony washed over her, quickly snuffed out by that wave of tranquility. The man's voice came back telling her to remember meeting her friends, each face appearing as he said their names.

He breathed in her ear of a family called the Cullens and she pictured them one by one. The sweet-faced mother figure and her husband, the gentle doctor. The huge goofball with a heart of gold and his stunning, yet aloof blonde-haired mate.

Hatred beat at her as the images of the bronze haired one and the black-haired pixie came to the forefront of her mind. Their names swam about her subconscious mind and she let out a snarl. Edward and Alice. How she loathed them.

That calmness hit her again, dampening her ire and pulling to the front another face. Her memory could in no way do him justice she was sure. He was beautiful and she longed to touch him, to trace the curve of his brow, the fullness of his lips, the squareness of his jaw.

Another cresting of pain cut off her ability to recall the angel's name and she wished she could cry.

The voice reminded her of events that led her to figure out what they were, commended her on her inability to let things go. Her logical mind scoffed at the word: vampire. Yet, she knew it was the truth, and that she was becoming one.

Then the pain invaded her senses once more and she lost all thought. This went on for minutes, hours, days, she didn't know. Time lost all meaning.

She was aware of her thoughts, of the dancing memories she conjured in her mind as he'd suggested. Those, and the ebb and flow of pain and peace, the soft voice telling her it would all be over soon. As well as a hard body up against hers, strong arms enclosing her and bringing some modicum of comfort when the serenity disappeared.

Then all of a sudden, the sedative-like influence lifted altogether, and her back bowed in agony. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as the fire that previously circulated throughout her body amassed where her heart lie. She could hear it beating in wild disarray as it fought off the venom determined to destroy it. It lost, giving a few stuttering thumps as a last-ditch effort before it beat no longer.

She lay there, taking in so many things at once, her mind erratic as it processed everything around her. She could hear the chirps and rustling of birds settling for sleep in the tree outside, feel the warmth of what she assumed was the setting sun on her skin, smell the air wafting in and shuffling the curtains. Something shifted next to the window, a foot scraping the floor. Someone was in the room with her, but who?

Memories hit her like a freight train. A little girl in a ballet studio, a mother making pancakes as they danced in the kitchen. Then a man with a thick, brown mustache in a police uniform. Another man in a wheelchair and two little girls with straight black hair playing with the girl in the mud while a toddler sat on the man's lap.

In the next instant, she knew they were native, but couldn't recall how she knew.

More remembrances came. The little girl, Bella, was older now and saw less and less of her father until one day her mother remarried. The man named Phil the voice had mentioned, baseball, traveling. Bella deciding to move to a town called Forks. It was then the woman realized she was this Bella, and more memories flooded her mind.

They came faster. Her first day, the abnormally beautiful family, falling for the one with coppery hair. The torment of them leaving and Bella befriending the toddler from before, a teenager now. His Native American status and the reservation he lived on with his father. Jake and Billy, those were their names.

Then Jake left, but only for a little while. Giant wolves, the attack of the female with flaming red hair. Victoria caused the death of Bella's father, Charlie, and his friend Harry.

It was all coming back to Bella now in rapid-fire.

Leaving Forks for Florida, graduating high school, moving to Boston for nursing school. Christmas, Jasper, sex that first night, and falling for him over the course of their first year together. The events in New York, the decision to flee Boston, their discussion with Peter and Charlotte.

Bella remembered making love with Jasper, how he treated her so gently before finally biting through her human skin like butter. Vampire. She was a vampire now.

Her eyes burst open, ready to seek the one thing she wanted above all else, but she froze. Dust motes danced around like glitter. She could see every minute detail in the wood beams above her bed. Turning to her right, she stared in awe at the many facets inside the sunbeam blaring through panes of glass. And there, in the corner, hidden in shadow, another vampire. Male, gorgeous.

Breathing deep, she scented leather, apples, and whiskey. Tart, spicy, warm; delicious. Red eyes watched her, his body still as only a vampire's could be, but she could see how tight he held himself, coiled like a spring and ready to jump at her or out the window if needed, which explained why it was open in winter.

She could see him as clearly as if he were standing in the light. Knew this was the Cullen she imagined last, the one she could not name. Golden blond curls brushed a strong jaw and she traced it with her eyes, fingers itching to run up his long neck and across his broad shoulders. He had a slight chin dimple and she wanted to press her lips there.

Full lips, begging to be teased and tugged, curved up on one side as if he wanted to smile but was holding it back. No sooner had that thought processed than she was answering it, he didn't want to show his teeth for fear he would seem aggressive to her. That had been part of their conversation the night before he'd began the change. Things he would do so she wouldn't attack him.

The longer she was awake, the more she remembered.

Bella found herself pulled from those thoughts with ease as she continued to take stock of him. His aristocratic nose, straight brows over close-set eyes, a high forehead, the muscles that seemed to ripple beneath his clothes. Venom pooled in her mouth at the thought of all that vampire perfection wrapped around her in post-coital bliss.

But that wasn't all she registered on the skin available for her viewing pleasure. There was one other item she inventoried.

Scars. So many damn scars they made her now dead heart ache. He took a tentative step towards her; the sun hit him and like the others, he sparkled, but not the way her muted human memories recalled. All those fucking scars refracted the light. Her anger soared, and she yearned to rip apart the vampires that gave them to him.

He stepped back into the corner as a wave of calm washed over her and it reminded her of the same thing happening as she was turning. He was the cause, and it was then she recalled some vampires were gifted with abilities beyond the standard.

She knew him, this god among men. He wasn't a Cullen, never really was. He'd always stood apart from them, a Whitlock to his very core no matter how hard Alice tried to change that. "Jasper."

It was a whisper, a prayer, and before she registered what was happening, she was before him, hands touching his face as she memorized it. He remained utterly still, afraid to trigger some other emotion in her, but all she felt was lust. A need so deep, she could taste it.

Sometime during her burn, he must have gotten dressed because she didn't remember him having anything on in the beginning. Which brought to her attention that she wore too little and him too much. He bore jeans and a long-sleeved shirt she knew must hide more scars, while she was totally nude. His clothes had to go. Ripping the shirt off, Bella explored every ridge of muscle, every marred piece of skin, kissing as many scars as she could find.

Bella felt his elation right before she found herself slammed into a wall for her efforts, hands and lips all over her body. Neither one of them paid any mind to the indent she left behind as they tumbled onto the bed, his jeans scattered around them.

It collapsed beneath them, but that didn't faze them one bit as they fought for dominance. Bella won, being stronger, and as she sunk down on Jasper's straining cock, she hissed her pleasure. She rode him hard and fast, their grunts and groans filling the air.

Falling over the edge, Bella leaned forward and sank her teeth into the unmarred space on the left side of his body where neck met jaw as he sank his teeth into hers on the opposite side.

Marked mates was what they now were. Bella might have felt bad for adding to his array of marks, but she instinctively knew it was necessary for them both. It let other vampires know they were taken, permeated one another with the other's scent, and let the world know she was the Major's as he was hers.

"Damn, Darlin'. Pete wasn't wrong at all, was he? The amount of control you just showed, not attacking me after seein' all my battle wounds. Fuck, I got me the perfect mate. How 'bout a meal now, though? I'm sure you're even thirstier after all that."

With his words, the burn in Bella's throat finally reared its ugly head and she nodded against his chest. "I hope you understand that I don't want to partake from animals. I hope that doesn't disappoint you."

Tipping her chin up, Jasper smiled. "Never, Darlin'. You could never disappoint me, and I wouldn't ever judge you for how you choose to nourish yourself. How about we head into the city, see how good your control is and get you something decent? I need to feed too, after pumping so much venom into you."

Bella's first experience as an immortal was running. The wind whipping through her hair, everything blurring around her but still being in complete focus to her vampire senses. Fantastic! They kept to the unpopulated part of the island, jumping into the Sound to swim back to the mainland.

They'd left the truck at Garrett's, riding the ferry to Gambier before Jasper swept her up in his arms and ran her to the cabin, knowing that when they left she'd be able to run on her own.

Swimming back to Horseshoe Bay underwater without having to worry about breathing was awesome. Bella let out a little shout beneath the water, causing Jasper to laugh, and they watched the bubbles float to the surface. So far, she was not seeing a downside to immortality.

There was a moment of hesitation when they rose from the Sound. Both worried that Peter might be wrong, but Bella did fine. Jasper wrapped her tight in his arms as she inhaled a deep breath. The burn was there, sharper than she expected, but they attributed that to her not having fed yet. There wasn't a raging desire for blood, though.

Heading into downtown Vancouver, Bella followed his lead as Jasper showed her how to choose her prey, the best takedown method, and what to do with the body once she'd had her fill. They were both pleased with how well she did.

Instead of heading back to the cabin, they went to Garrett's place only to find Peter sitting in the living room. During their run back, Jasper explained there was a probability she would be uncomfortable with other vampires around him since she was new, but Bella was unperturbed by Peter's presence.

When she questioned this discovery, Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Could be your amazin' control. We're fresh marked, yet Peter bein' around you doesn't bother me either because I'm older and I can process that he's not a threat to me. You're not actin' like a typical newborn, but we don't know how you'll react to vamps you don't know. So don't go assumin' it'll be in the same vein as now. It's that way of thinkin' that gets people into trouble."

Peter sighed. "Well, Major, we're gonna find out soon enough 'cause we gotta fuckin' move. Alice has been watching the two of you and already knows you're awake, Sugar. Thanks to that pixie bitch Aro knows every damn thing we've been up to. Well, not all. Not yet. He has no fuckin' clue what I've been doin' since Charlotte and I left ya almost three days ago. That'll change now I'm gonna be around y'all again though.

"We gotta get ya ready for what's to come, Bella. So we're headin' up to Denali. Kate has a gift that'll help with yer trainin', so let's get a fuckin' move on. Oh, I cleaned up the cabin—nice dent by the way, and y'all leave your shit here for now."

"Won't Alice see that, Peter? You guys training me that is? And a group of vampires gathered together, won't that make Aro suspicious?"

Peter grinned. "She sure as shit will, Sugar, but Aro won't care. He'll see it as a benefit. It'll mean he won't have to do it himself, and a group our size won't bother him a fuckin' lick. He thinks his ass is invincible."

Bella didn't question Peter further. She climbed into the truck with the two men and went along for the ride as Jasper drove the familiar path to Denali State Park. It was a full days' drive, diminished since they only had to stop for gas. That was an adventure, though. First Nation tribal reservations dotted British Columbia and there were a few times those lands were the last place for gas before a long stretch of nothing.

The Cullens traveled the same route the year they moved to Forks, so Jasper knew where to stop in order to avoid pulling into a station run by the tribes. It didn't stop them from having to drive through the ones along the highway, however. During those times, Bella clutched Jasper's hand, praying it wasn't a guardian tribe and that, if it was, there were no protectors at that time. She also sent up a silent prayer that driving through, no matter how fast, didn't trigger the change like the Cullen's presence started in the Quileute boys.

They drove north until they hit the Yukon border, where they turned west towards Alaska. Bella hated the confinement, no matter how much she understood why they couldn't always use their abilities. There was so much to do and see with her new senses, and she ached to be out in the world using them.

They passed thick forests full of lush evergreens and she longed to run amongst them, dodging their branches and weaving through the undergrowth. There were creeks and rivers that sparkled in the sun, and she marveled at how clear each ripple on their surface was.

And the lakes, oh the lakes. Deep blue expanses covered over in layers of ice in some cases. She could see each layer, each crack, each swirl. She yearned to see how easily she could punch through the thicker parts, desired to swim under the ice and play about in the cold she no longer felt.

Being caged in the slow-moving truck, for she could run so much faster, was intolerable for her. She wanted to be free.

Peter tried to engage her in conversation from the back seat of the truck, but it was a futile effort as each new sight distracted her with ease. The multiple sightings of animals on the side of the roads was the biggest disruption. Driving passed a black bear and being able to see how thick its hide was; each crack and crevice on the antlers of a bighorn sheep as clear to her as each divot in the pavement. The wooly mountain goats, the giant moose, the bellowing elk. She couldn't help but wonder why the Cullens didn't live in places like this more often, sustenance for them provided with each curve of the road. Was living around humans that important?

They stopped for gas one final time at a station off the roadway about an hour south of their destination, and Bella finally had enough of sitting in the truck. "Can we run the rest of the way, please?"

Jasper looked to argue, but Peter grinned widely.

"Nothin' telling me it would hurt none." He turned to his brother and Bella batted her lashes behind him, eyes widened as she attempted to perfect a pleading look. She wasn't sure she succeeded, but it didn't matter. "Go on, Major. You know it's best she gets the energy out now before she meets the others. She may be in total control, but you and I both know damn well how fuckin' swift that can change. There're a lot more vamps there than what you know. It would be bad fuckin' manners to start fights when you're a guest in someone else's home."

Jasper's shoulders sagged and Bella knew they'd won. Leaving Peter with the truck, they followed his instructions to the letter. Jasper hadn't ever run the back way to the other coven's home, always using the front-drive except when hunting, so he needed them.

As they ran north along Byers Creek, Bella asked him why he'd been so reticent about running. "We're headin' into another vampire's territory, Darlin'. Comin' in hot like this could cause issues, it's never a good idea when you're not lookin' for a fight."

Bella nodded. "I understand. So, what changed your mind?"

He smiled her way before ducking under a branch. "Peter sayin' it would be fine for one. But the pleading look in your eyes swayed me the most. I find I have trouble sayin' no where you're concerned."

Bella filled the forest with her new bell-like laugh as she pushed herself faster, pulling away from him with a smirk thrown over her shoulder. He let out a growl and sped up, attempting to catch her. He was fast, but not fast enough.

Not twenty minutes later, Bella exited the forest making an abrupt stop a few steps outside the tree line. If Jasper had been human, he would have slammed into her. She stood on the other side of a stream pool, part of the creek where rocks partially blocked the flow and caused it to build up. Across from it was a clearing with a large house nestled inside it.

Jasper's fingers entwined with her own and she looked up to see an expression of concern on his face. "You ready for this, Darlin'?"

Squaring her shoulders, Bella turned back to the building. "As I'll ever be."

They made a standing jump, leaping across the pool and landing smoothly on the opposite side before pausing once more as Bella took in the structure in front of her. It was a stunning three-story tin-roofed home with wood shingle siding and a built on multi-car stone garage. It reminded Bella of those rustic ski cottages in magazines covered by snow, with a piney backdrop.

She could smell numerous vampires, nerves hitting her as she realized strangers outnumbered and surrounded her. She knew of the Denali coven, Carlisle explaining a long time ago that they were the only other animal drinking coven anyone knew of, but she'd never met them.

There were so many varied scents, but her senses named each one as fast as she took them in; she just had to assign them to each vampire. But first, she had to meet them. No one had come out to greet them yet, though there was no way they'd approached undetected. The lack of welcome heightened Bella's anxiety.

* * *

If Jasper weren't able to feel it in her emotions, the way Bella was wound so tight he thought she might break clued him into how edgy she was. He could hear the others moving around, spotted Garrett waving like a fool from an upstairs window and listened to a whispered argument in what he knew to be the foyer. But Bella was too keyed up to notice any of it.

"Darlin', I'ma need you to calm down before you go jumpin' into the trees like a scared rabbit. Pay attention. Close off everything else and listen."

She did as commanded, closing her eyes so she could concentrate. "Why are they being so hesitant, Jasper? They aren't afraid of us, are they? Most of them know you even if they don't know me. Is it me? Am I the issue?"

Her eyes opened and she turned towards him, a frown marring her pretty face. "Not in the way you're thinkin'. They're hanging back because they don't want to spook you. I'm sure Peter told them you'd be controlled, but seein' is believin'. They're just being cautious, not wantin' to frighten you by rushing out here headlong."

Those ruby-red orbs rolled skyward as her plush pink lips pressed together. Jasper felt himself harden as he thought about those lips wrapped around his dick as she stared up at him. His mate was stunning. She'd always been beautiful, of course, but immortality suited her. She moved with a grace that had been beyond her human capabilities, limbs long and sinuous, as she marched towards the back door determinedly.

Jasper watched her go, delighting in the way her hips swayed with each step. Fuck, she was sexy. He bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud. A house full of vampires meant utterly no privacy. He wondered how upset she might be if he dragged her into the woods and fucked her up against a tree.

"You're projecting, Cowboy. We'll deal with that later. Right now, I have people to meet."

Jasper snorted when she damn near yanked the door off its hinges as she jerked it opened. When he heard Carmen swear and start ranting in rapid Spanish, a language he was heartily familiar with, he almost fell over he was laughing so hard. Carmen never had to deal with a newborn vampire and she was now getting a crash course. Jasper listened as she told Eleazar they would have to teach Bella how to be gentle with their things from the very beginning, she didn't want anything broken.

Garrett jumped out of the window above him, landing with the agility of a panther next to him. "Oh, Major. She is a treat! She was made to be immortal. I'm glad you chose to turn her. Now, you will never guess what happened to me."

Sobering, Jasper smiled as he felt the happiness emanating from his friend. "She is great, Garrett. The same Bella, less breakable. Her being so controlled also helps. I hope not to have to worry a bit when the time comes. But she's not ready to face an army by a long shot. So, tell me, what's going on with you? You seem awful fuckin' chipper."

At that moment, Kate came strutting outside and Garrett's exhilaration ramped up. Jasper could feel the joy rolling off him, along with a healthy dose of lust. "Well, I'll be damned. You found your mate. Congrats, my friend!"

Jasper slapped him on the back before greeting Kate with a smile, which she returned. "I'd hug you, Jasper, but I don't wish to anger your mate. I damn near removed Tanya's arms the other day when she dared to lay a hand on my Garrett. I am unwilling to test Bella's control so soon. It is remarkable. Peter told us she would be, but we weren't sure if we should believe him. Seeing her now, I accept the truth of it."

Jasper tipped his metaphorical hat, pulling a snicker from Kate. "'Preciate it. We have yet to see how she'll react to another female touchin' me and I'm not willin' to test her control yet either. After the introductions, perhaps. Now, let me head on inside and make sure she isn't gettin' into any mischief. She may be in control, but she's damned impatient."

As he strode away, Jasper took a moment to revel in the emotions coming from the two people he cared about. Both had waited so long for that someone special, and he was glad they'd finally found that person. Had he known they were meant for one another; he'd have introduced them decades ago.

He'd barely considered that when his phone chimed. "Don't you think I woulda done it long before today, asshole? They weren't ready to meet until now."

"Well, fuck you too, Captain," Jasper muttered, glaring at his phone.

It pinged again. "Shut up. You know you love me."

Jasper scoffed. Not right then he didn't, the arrogant ass. All he got in return for that thought was that stupid kiss emoji with the wink and a heart coming from the mouth. He refused to even entertain that one. Peter could be damned annoying at times.

Jasper found everyone else in the massive living room hunkered down on various pieces of furniture. Charlotte was deep in discussion with Mary and a nomad Jasper remembered from a few years ago, a guy named Randall. There were some unrequited feelings coming off Randall towards Mary, but he was sure the eighteen-year-old would eventually get her to look past their ten-year age difference. If that was even the issue; though, he suspected it was.

Tanya was talking to a group of vampires Jasper had never met. It was strange, the way their apprehension ramped up upon spotting him in the entryway. He'd have to ask Peter about it later. He wanted to find his mate.

Scanning the rest of the room, he located Bella at the far end of it engaged in conversation with their hosts—Eleazar and Carmen. She looked okay, and a quick check told him her emotions were all on the calmer scale. That was until Irina came down the stairs with her mate in tow. Upon spotting Laurent, Bella stiffened before releasing a hiss of anger. Had he been any slower, she would have had the male's head in her hands.

Arms wrapped around her like a vice, he dragged his snarling and spitting mate back out the door they'd entered through. "Let me go, Jasper! I need to kill him; he deserves to die. He was with James and Victoria, he was their covenmate!"

A less experienced vampire would have struggled to maintain their hold on Jasper's writhing and twisting girlfriend, and he silently thanked Maria for seven decades of learning how to handle a newborn vamp. He pulled her tighter against him, enfolding her so he held her arms at her sides.

Inching his mouth as close to her ear as he could, he pushed out a small dose of calm, enough only to catch her attention. "No, he doesn't, Darlin'. Laurent is guilty of nothin' more n' traveling with them for a time. He left the moment they started trouble and never looked back. He had no part in hurting you or Charlie. Now calm down."

The fight left her as fast as it came and she sagged, defeated, in his arms. He waited a moment, making sure it wasn't a trick to get his guard down, then released her enough to turn her to face him. The shame rolled off her in waves, guilt written across her features. "I'm so sorry, Jasper. I… I guess I'm not as controlled as we thought."

Tipping her head up, Jasper smirked. "I used only a mild application of my gift, Darlin', so how quick you calmed down and registered what I was sayin' was all on you. That's pretty fuckin' impressive for a newborn. Even usin' my gift at full capacity, I've seen other new vamps rage for fuckin' hours. Now let's head back inside and you can apologize. They'll forgive you. They know how easy it is to lose control of your emotions when you're new to this life."

Bella apologized, Laurent forgave her, and the two vampires got to know one another. Peter showed up twenty minutes later and they got down to introductions.

* * *

Bella remained subdued after her episode with Laurent. Jasper was right, the older vampire hadn't done a thing to her and she wasn't being fair by lumping him with those that had. Keeping that in mind, she sat down to talk with him and get to know him a little.

Laurent Da Revin was beautiful, as all vampires were. Black, glossy curls framed his angular face, which bore facial hair and Bella wondered if she might have found someone willing to let her conduct her experiment, or if he was as attached to it as Peter was. . He was of a medium build, hard-muscled and lean, with olive-toned skin beneath the pallor; same as the two jackasses that tried to kidnap her, though Laurent was far better company.

His sire turned him at forty, although you wouldn't know it to look at him. Vampirism did wonders for aging, after all. No wrinkles, no spots, no skin imperfections of any kind. He bore a ready smile, white teeth flashing, and red eyes dancing with joviality as he accepted her apology.

He was French, his accent giving him a smooth, almost lyrical tone; the third son of a financially disgraced aristocratic family from during the reign of King Louis XIV. His eldest brother married well, and they later recommended Laurent for a position in the Sun King's court. That was where he met Boris, a Russian from the Romanov court, who bore an air of mystery that intrigued Laurent; exuding power even greater than that of the king. It drew Laurent to him. The two struck up a friendship and when it was time for the vampire to leave, he asked Laurent to go with him; Laurent did.

Eventually the two became close enough that the vampire let Laurent in on his secret and Laurent begged him for the gift of immortality. Boris was happy to comply. Bella so wanted to ask him more about his time in court, about the life he remembered, but they didn't have time.

With more introductions to come and Laurent demurred. "I cannot keep such beauty to myself. It would not be fair."

His mate, Irina Láska, was Kate and Tanya's sister and the youngest; added last to their sire's coven way back in the 1000s. The trio were as close as sisters, even though not related by blood. So much so, they took their current last name to showcase their love for one another. Láska meant love in Slovak, according to the sisters.

Irina was short, though not nearly as much as Charlotte, curvaceous, stunning. Her beauty far surpassed Bella's own. Hair so pale it was almost silver flowed straight to a blunt edge at her chin. Her eyes were ocher, instead of the usual gold Bella was used to, indicating she needed to feed soon.

Tanya was a few inches taller, with long, curly strawberry blonde locks and the same voluptuous body. Like Rose, she was beautiful even for a vampire and Bella could see the attraction. Too bad Edward hadn't. Maybe then all this shit wouldn't be happening. Tanya, as the oldest of the three, had a rather alpha female type personality and Bella could see her keeping Edward in line easily.

Oh well, no use lamenting what couldn't change. Who knew where she might be if things hadn't happened the way they had? She might have never met Jasper, and that would be the biggest tragedy of them all.

Katrina was the middle sister, an inch taller than Tanya, but with that same damn body type. Also more beautiful than most vampires, she had long, straight as corn silk, pale blonde hair and a sunny smile. It was easy to see why the sisters originated the legend of the succubus, for what man could resist them?

Tanya would now be the only one gallivanting about, sleeping with male vampires to her hearts' content, however. Irina had no desire to go straying from her mate, and Kate was newly mated and would not be likely to share Garrett anytime soon—though it seemed Garrett wouldn't mind later in the relationship. Bella rolled her eyes at his statement. She didn't care what people did in their love lives, but he only said it to get a rise out of Kate.

Jasper leaned in, whispering in Bella's ear. "Oh, don't think for a second he doesn't mean it, Darlin'. Garrett is the type that's up for anything and don't let Kate's glare fool you, she's as adventurous in her love life as he is."

Bella swatted him away, thankful she no longer blushed. Garrett winked in her direction, while Kate gave them both an indulgent smile.

Born in Slovakia, their sire, Sasha, became lonely and went looking for a companion. Tanya was her biological great-niece and the logical option. Sasha enjoyed having a daughter of sorts so much, she turned Kate, then Irina.

The girls weren't enough, however, being older. During a time when immortal children were all the rage, she created a son named Vasilii. The issue was, immortal children were uncontrollable and as such, the Volturi cracked down hard on their creation. They instantly put anyone caught with one to death.

The sisters loved Sasha as a mother, and it devastated them when the brothers executed her for her crime. They never trusted the Volturi again after that, which was why they were only too glad to help Bella and Jasper out. They didn't want to see another injustice occur.

And where they went, so went their mates, and the remaining two members of their coven.

Eleazar and Carmen Belmonte, an Italian and Spanish surname they adopted the day Eleazar left the Volturi, weren't as old as the sisters but still much older than most of the other vampires present. Turned in the 1700s, both were from Spain and spoke fluent Spanish and flawless English. Other than Laurent, Eleazar was the first vampire Bella had met that wasn't over six feet in height but bore the same lean muscular body as all the males she'd seen previously.

Carmen was around Tanya's height, but less shapely than the trio. Due to their heritage, both had dusky tone beneath the vampire paleness and dark brown hair. Carmen's fell to her back in waves, Eleazar's brushed his collar and had just a hint of a curl.

Thanks to Carlisle, Bella wasn't at all shocked when she learned of his gift or that he once used it for the Volturi. She was astonished that he still used it for them at times in order to leave Volterra once he found his mate. Bella couldn't blame him for that, not really. She was sure she'd give anything to maintain even a pretense of freedom.

Mary Gauthier was everything Bella expected and more. Sharp as a tack, Mary was pure spitfire. Articulate and outspoken as well. She was almost thirty when turned in her home province of Nova Scotia. After her newborn year, Mary broke from her sire and traveled the continent. She met Carlisle and his family a long time ago, but rarely spoke to them as she didn't have the same views on the value of human life that the Cullens did.

She was as small as Charlotte, with riotous dark brown curls framing her sharply defined face. The vampire pallor did little to hide the warm sepia tone of her skin. She was lean as a whip, with toned arms and legs that led Bella to believe she was always very active even as a human.

Her companion, they'd met on the way up and decided to stick together, Randall Bailey was a few inches shorter that Bella's mate with close-cropped light brown hair and scruff that looked as if he had forgotten to shave a day or two before he was turned. It made him appear a year or two older than his eighteen human years. He had the same red eyes as most of the vampires in the room and that similar lanky figure. It looked as if venom disliked fat, since Bella had yet to meet a vampire that wasn't thin or muscular.

Bella could also see he was completely smitten with Mary, who seemed to be aware of his affections but ignoring them. Now, Bella would never consider herself a matchmaker, but she had helped Jessica Stanley get with Mike Newton and that relationship had turned out mostly okay. Perhaps if they had time, she could convince Mary to give Randall a chance.

What was a few decades between ages? It wasn't like they'd grow old. Eternity had to be awful lonely without someone to share it with.

Jasper's lips brushed her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Leave it alone, they'll figure it out for themselves."

Then he kissed her cheek and straightened, nothing providing a single bit of evidence there'd been an exchange between them. Damn him and his gift. She'd never be able to get anything past him. She flipped him off while pretending to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and saw him grin at her from the corner of her eye. The ass.

The coven of six shocked the shit out of Bella, but not more than Jasper. She thought he would go crazy with rage when he heard their origin story. It was Bella's turn to introduce some logic to the situation and calm him down as he had done for her.

"Jasper, stop it. You're frightening them for no damn reason. This is why Peter didn't tell you about them, because he knew you'd act like a fucking fool!" It wasn't often she cursed, so it got her mate's attention rather swiftly. "It's not their fault Victoria was a bitch and created them to do her dirty work. They didn't ask for that cunt to strip their lives from them and insert them into this one. Not one of them is over the age of twenty, for fuck's sake. Fred and Riley were both in college and she stole that from them. If she wasn't already dead, I'd kill her myself."

Her words didn't little to dissuade him from his anger towards Peter for keeping things a secret, but at least he turned that rage away from the coven of teenagers. Apart from Fred, of course. She knew better than to save Peter, though, so did Charlotte. They watched Jasper drag the other male outside, where a heated argument followed.

"Should we, umm, maybe make sure they're alright?"

Bella turned back to the sweet-faced girl named Bree Tanner. She was an itty-bitty thing, and Bella could tell she had a bit of hero worship for Peter. He'd saved them all from a certain death at the hands of the vampire leaders because not one of them knew a thing about the world Victoria had forced them into until Peter found them.

She was sixteen years old, her mate only a year older. Bella could only describe Diego Valverde as pretty, with his dense, curly black hair; big wide eyes; and really full lips. Another vampire with that olive undertone. He was lean and muscular and around six feet in height. His scent was like Jasper's, sweet and spicy. An interesting compliment to Bree's very floral smell.

The other mated pair was Steve Elkies and Shelly Carmichael. They reminded Bella of Mike and Jessica with their quarterback and head cheerleader personalities and looks. Cookie cutter, all American. Steve had bright orange-red hair, square features, and an over six-foot, athletic build. He was about to graduate high school at eighteen when Riley got his teeth into him.

Shelly wore her long, blonde locks in a ponytail which made her pointed face even sharper. Not as curvy as the sisters, she was taller than all the other females in the room, around five ten if Bella had to guess. Which complimented Steve's tall frame perfectly. She was bubbly like Jess, and only seventeen when robbed of her life.

Fred Anderson was an enigma at first. It was clear everyone was giving him a wide berth, though Bella wasn't sure why. That was until she found out he had an ability. It seemed his repulsion didn't work on her, which made them all wonder what other gifts wouldn't.

He was tall, as tall as Garrett, and lanky. A self-proclaimed nerd, he loved all things science and was socially awkward. Bella loved him with his shy personality and mop of blond curls. He was handsome, ruggedly so, with a wide smile that Bella had to coax out of him.

He was in his sophomore year at Stanford, doing a special summer research project for a favored professor, when Riley found him on a beach in Washington. Yet another person robbed of their lives because of Bella. She was feeling rather melancholy at the idea.

Riley Biers was Victoria's first companion. The lies she told him astounded Bella; the poor kid never had a chance. She felt bad for him, that he actually loved Victoria until Peter told him the truth about everything. To find out you were nothing more than a pawn like that had to be devastating.

Tall, blond, and perfect, he had a gentle voice, and was such a kind person it was easy to see why Victoria had chosen him. He was the ideal lure for the others. No one would suspect someone such as him of evil intent.

He was around eighteen, the same height as Jasper, shiny hair cut short up top and shaved on the sides; this did nothing to stop the curls though. He was also in college when Victoria found him, not even to the end of his freshman year. He left behind parents and two siblings who missed him and would never know what happened to him.

Something must have changed in her emotions, because the argument outside ended abruptly and Jasper was at her side the next instant. "Bella, Darlin', what's wrong? Why do you feel so sad?"

If she could cry, she would, but the venom pooled in her eyes would never fall. "It's my fault. They lost everything important to them because of me, Jasper. Three of them aren't even adults for fuck's sake! They never got to graduate high school! And they'll be that age forever, never able to grow or change, always too young. Riley lost a family. Fred a scholarship. None of them will get to have kids of their own. Why did I have to fall for that asshole? Why was I so obsessed with finding out the truth? Why did he choose me? What was so special about me?"

Jasper wrapped her up in his arms muttering soothing words in her ear, but Bella didn't hear them. Nothing he said would change the truth of the matter. Victoria wanted her dead and in order to do so, she'd created an army of kids that were expendable, and it was all Bella's fault.

It was Fred that got through to her. "Bella, please stop this. Peter told us all about why Victoria chose us. What she turned us for. It is not your fault. Just as we didn't ask her to rip us from our lives, you didn't ask James to target you and cause trouble. He did that. He took on a coven of powerful vampires, three of which had gifts to help thwart him, and he lost. That is on him.

"It's also on Victoria for opting to seek revenge on you when the one she should have gone after was that Edward douche. He's the one behind everything, the one that brought you into this life and let you in on a secret you should never have been told. That and the fact he deceived you along with the one called Alice. This is on them, not you, not me, them."

It shocked everyone when Fred engulfed her in a hug. Physical affection was something he didn't like. He was comfortable allowing his covenmates to get close to him, but only Bree could touch him and never like that.

They were also surprised Jasper allowed it, but Bella knew he'd do anything for her and a hug from Fred was something she needed. Bella felt a kinship with him. Halfway through his college career, ripped from his life by unavoidable circumstances, and her gift kept his from working, which seemed to be a relief for him.

Introductions complete, they got down to business.

Eleazar was only able to confirm Carlisle and Jasper's suspicions she was a shield because he couldn't get a read on Bella's gift. That only occurred when he encountered an ability such as hers. They always worked differently, as unique as a fingerprint. Yet, most often shields thwarted mental abilities like Fred's and Edward's, and not physical ones like Jasper's—who manipulated the chemical reactions within your body to create the various emotions a person could feel.

They debated on which gift to use for Bella's training, Fred's or Kate's. Jasper was keener on Fred's as no one would get hurt, but Kate took the choice from their hands. No one was fast enough to stop her as she grabbed Bella's hand when Bella wasn't looking and zapped her. Jasper growled, but Bella didn't react at all above a rising of one brow in question. "You didn't feel that at all, did you Bella?"

"Feel what, exactly?"

Kate grinned. "I just hit you with enough juice it should have put you on your ass. You didn't feel a damned thing. Oh, this should be fun."

Bella wasn't sure she liked the maniacal grin on Kate's face at all. They got right down to things, since Bella no longer needed to eat lunch like a human. Because he had the most experience with shields, Eleazar helped Bella try to picture it. "Think of it as a band, perhaps? Push it out from yourself and try to cover another with it that way Kate's gift can't penetrate."

Kate's ability was similar to Jane's in which it was a mental manifestation that made whoever she used it on think they were being shocked. Depending on the power put behind it, it could feel like either a static shock, or as potent as a cattle prod.

It took Kate a long time to control it, moving it from her palms to a current all over her body, but she still needed to have physical contact with someone. Bella only prayed it wouldn't take her as long to control her own.

Garrett being Garrett, he was only too happy to help the girls. That was, until Bella failed to protect him, and he got his first taste of the pain. He grunted in pain, but held his own for at least a minute before he fell to one knee. Then idiot smiled and said, "I knew you were perfect for me. I'll follow you anywhere woman."

Steve figured if Garrett could handle it, he could too. He marched up all cocky confidence and thrust his arm out for her. The others laughed their asses off as he screamed like a little girl and dropped to the ground.

Randall sidled up next, probably to impress Mary, calling Steve a pussy. He didn't scream like younger vamp, but he landed on his knees in seconds. Bella may have intentionally failed to shield him. Maybe that would teach him not to be such an ass.

Try as she might, Bella struggled to force her shield out to protect anyone and felt guiltier and guiltier as the day wore on. Peter stepped in, shoving Jasper towards Kate. "She isn't being motivated enough, Major. Get in there and help her. Or don't you want her ready when the time comes?"

Bella voiced her disagreement, not wanting anyone to hurt her mate, but Peter was right. Using Jasper did the trick. The more times Kate zapped him; the more Bella's fury peaked. All she could picture was Maria torturing him when he failed her.

A red haze colored her vision, her rage burning like metal on her tongue. The rage brought everything into sharper focus and Bella could feel her shield wasn't so much a band as it was like a sheet shrouding her body from head to toe.

Kate moved to grab his arm once more and Bella reacted without thought, muscles tightening she stretched her shield out, laying it over her mate and swathing him with it completely. Kate laid her hand on Jasper's arm and Bella looked on with glee as he stood strong and proud, nary a hint that Kate's gift was hurting him.

"Well done, Darlin'. I didn't feel a thing."

They practiced another hour after that before calling it quits so everyone could recuperate. Jasper had his phone off so as not to be a distraction, and when he turned it on once they entered the house, it alerted him to several missed messages.

His brows furrowed, lips curving into a frown as he stared at the screen. "What's the matter, Cowboy?"

"I have a handful of missed calls and texts from, Emmett and he's pissed. They know everything, Darlin'. Even down to what happened in New York, and he's offended we didn't trust him."

Bella glared. "He has no right to feel insulted. He left me the same as the rest of you. At least you tried to come back, at least you apologized. I haven't heard a word or a whimper from the others since the day they ran out on me and left me to that murdering psychobitch. He can take his offense and shove it up his ass."

Bella made to walk away but Jasper snagged her hand, pulling her back towards him. He ducked down so he could look her in the eyes. "Now, Darlin', don't be that way. Emmett wanted to say goodbye, Edward and Alice wouldn't let him. I know that sounds silly, him being bigger and stronger and all, but I can tell you from over fifty years of experience that it's easier not to argue with them.

"Emmett loved you like a sister, and I'm sure he misses you every day. You wanna be mad at someone, be angry with Carlisle for not puttin' his foot down as a coven leader should. For lettin' them two manipulative bastards do whatever they wanted."

His lip curled into a sneer. "I respect him for a lot of things, but the man is naïve and weak when it comes to his first companion and Alice. So, blame them, but if we ever see Em again, don't be too harsh on him. At least for me, huh?"

How could she say no when he asked so prettily? "Ugh, fine. But I reserve the right to let Carlisle and Esme have a piece of my mind if we see them."

"Noted." He kissed her softly, a promise of things, before releasing her. "Let me answer him back. He may be able to tell us what Aro's plan is. I'm surprised he could even contact me at all, so he may not be able to answer me back."

Turned out, Emmett wasn't in the citadel. Since Caius and Marcus thought the family was there as guests, Aro couldn't force them to stay without raising his brother's suspicions. Though he demanded they not leave Italy for the foreseeable future, or face consequences. Which likely meant imprisonment when it was all over. Emmett and Rose opted to stay in Rome knowing it would do them no good to try and run.

This meant, even if Alice saw Emmett making the phones calls, they couldn't stop him until it was all said and done. He answered right away and after some lengthy shouting at Jasper that everyone could hear, he supplied them with the information he knew.

Aro was taking Carlisle's advice and leaving them alone until the end of the month. That meant they had a little over three weeks for her training, something Bella wasn't about to squander.

The stronger Bella got, the better she could control her ability. She worked in tangent with Kate to shield those around her, whether it be the entire assembly, one or two individuals at a time, or even most of the group while shielding one person separate from the rest. Like if Aro asked Jasper to show him his thoughts, she could pull her shield back and continue to protect the whole and once Aro was done, place her shield back over her mate.

She also learned that she could form an extra shield around herself while protecting another. A handy little tidbit if it came down to a fight. It meant that Jane, and likely Alec as well, would be one hundred percent useless to Aro. As those were his best weapons, it would devastate any plans Aro had. Eleazar even thought she'd be able to stop Chelsea's gift, which was even better.

Bella trained, fucked her mate, fed and little else. Time was of the essence, after all.

Jasper taught her how to fight hand to hand and he didn't once hold back, which she appreciated. There had been some concern at first that he may let his fear of harming her get in the way, but he wanted the best to train her, and that was him.

He could handle the other males around her, even touching her, despite their strengthened bond thanks to the marking, but seeing anyone else handling her in an aggressive manner made him angry, and infinitely more dangerous to the others. Felix had learned that the hard way.

Bella was more territorial. Vampirism heightened all of her emotions and seeing any of the females touch what was hers was sure to set her off, so the women avoided contact with Jasper as much as they could. She now knew exactly how Kate had felt that time Tanya laid her hands on Garrett. She wanted to rip anyone that touched her mate, platonically or otherwise, to pieces.

To keep things from going sour, only Jasper made physical contact while sparring. Everyone else showed Bella their techniques through solo demonstrations or using someone else as a partner.

Mary taught her how to box. It was fun and could prove useful perhaps, but Bella wasn't really into it. She much preferred the martial arts Peter introduced.

Charlotte and Carmen helped Bella revive the ability to move at human speed and do human things so she could blend in. Bella grew frustrated at the number of clothes she ripped before she finally got the hang of things, but she had fun shopping for new stuff with Charlotte afterwards. The run to Anchorage was always invigorating.

She couldn't deny she enjoyed ripping off Jasper's clothes, or him ripping off hers, when in the heat of the moment, either.

Then one day it happened. Jasper lost control. Peter got overzealous in showing Bella a move and went too far. He wasn't supposed to actually flip her over his back, but he did and she landed hard. There was an audible crack throughout the clearing. He didn't take off her arm, but the way it twisted the limb split the skin around her armpit.

It enraged Jasper, and before anyone could stop it, Peter was writhing on the ground in agony. Despite several words of protest, Bella leaped up and raced to get in between the two while calling for Jasper to halt. Unfortunately, her gift didn't work against Jasper's and she got in its path and was hit with what he meant for Peter for the second it took her mate to realize what had happened.

If that was even one iota of what Demetri felt that day at the airport, Bella almost felt bad for him. It hurt, she wasn't going to lie about that, but she wasn't upset. She knew what could happen, getting in between them like that. She had mentally prepared for it the moment she decided to do it.

Jasper though, she could see the second the red filter fell from his eyes and he understood what he'd done. The shame and guilt on his face was all she could register before he spun around and took off into the trees.

Ignoring the warnings, she rushed after him; hearing Peter telling the others to let her go as she cleared the tree line. She chased him due east, keeping a few paces behind him despite knowing she could have caught up with him in no time, her newborn status making her faster than he was.

She found him in a barren tree overlooking a small stream.

Taking a seat beneath it on the snow-covered ground, Bella waited him out. She had time and patience and knew he'd give in eventually. She pulled out her cell phone, thankful she was no longer breaking things by being too rough with them, and began playing a game.

By the time he came down to sit next to her, her phone had died, and the sun was setting. She said nothing, didn't look at him either. She just remained silent as he took his time speaking. "I'm so fuckin' sorry, Darlin'. I'd never hurt you, you know that right?"

Bella turned to face her mate. The guilt and shame were emanating off him so heavily it made her ache. "What happened back there was not your fault, Cowboy. It was mine. I stepped in the way. I asked Peter to spar with me. I am the one that forgot how overzealous Pete can get sometimes. You have nothing to be sorry for."

He scoffed, eyes going hard as he turned from her. "I used my gift on you, Isabella. I have a lot to be sorry for."

"But you didn't do it on purpose."

Cold, red eyes turned on her and Bella almost shivered. "You so sure about that? You know damn well how my gift works; I choose how to fuckin' use it and who to use it on. It isn't some uncontrolled thing like Edward's mind readin' abilities or when I feel emotions. When I project, I fuckin' control that. Me!"

Bella reached out to cup his cheek, but he flinched away from her touch. That hurt her feelings and made her angry. Before he could protest, she scrambled into his lap and gripped his jaw hard to keep him from turning away from her. A fiery gaze met her own; she was just glad he didn't shut his eyes to keep from looking at her.

"Now you hear me, and you hear me well, Jasper fucking Whitlock. Even if you turned your gift on me because I was in the way of your quarry, you weren't in your right mind. Hear me good. I stepped into your line of sight, I got in your damn way. You want to feel guilty about something, feel guilty you hurt your best fucking friend, your brother, for accidentally hurting me. He didn't mean to, and I'm fine. You got territorial and it's still my fault because I asked Peter to show me some more moves.

"You owe him an apology but if you utter one more stupid ass word through your lips about what you did to me, intentionally or not, I'm gonna rip your fool tongue out of your mouth. Then we can bear the guilt together. Do you understand me?"

He smirked at her. "Yes, ma'am. Fuck, Darlin', your sexy as hell when you go all alpha female on me like that."

And just like that, they forgot everything as he lifted up into her and she felt his rigid length press against her core. Slamming her lips to his, she rose enough for him to rip a hole in her yoga pants and unzip himself, pulling that beautiful, engorged member of his from its confines and slipping it inside her.

She rode him hard and fast, right there on the forest floor with no care whether someone could come along and spot them in the throes of passion. She chased her release, Jasper growling low in his throat as she leaned back, placing her hands on his thighs.

He ripped her shirt up the center, palms cupping her breasts in an instant. He tweaked her nipples hard, pulling a whimper from her, before sucking one turgid peak between his lips. "Fuck, Jasper. Yes, yes. Right there, I'm so close."

His thumb grazed her clitoris, rubbing circles in time with her rise and fall on his cock, pressing harder and harder with each pass. She was so close, so close. When his teeth breached the skin above her collarbone, she fell over the edge with a cry so loud the birds flew from their trees, startled.

Bella collapsed against him, breathing hard—embracing the familiar sensation though she didn't need it.

"Shit, Darlin', that was…" Jasper trailed off, not able to voice just how fantastic their quick fuck was. Then he cursed. "Damn, I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to bite ya, I guess I just got carried away."

Bella sat up, hand running up his chest to cup his jaw and force him to look into her eyes. "It's fine. I'm sure as hell not complaining. Don't worry about it so much. What's one more mark from my mate compared to the hundreds you have on your body that aren't from me? You didn't hurt me."

He looked skeptical but said nothing more as he rose gracefully off the forest floor, wrapping her legs about his waist after he pulled himself from her still willing body and tucked his cock back into his pants. "Much as I'd love to walk in there with my dick still inside you, I doubt you'd enjoy that. We gotta get back 'fore they send a search party."

Upon their return, they found the window to their room open and Jasper jumped through it nimbly, landing with the lithe grace she'd become used to. She slid down him, brushing against every inch she could, before stepping back and moving to the dresser.

"I may have to go shopping with Charlotte again, this was my last pair of yoga pants. You've ripped all the others too."

Glancing in his direction, she noted he didn't look the least bit sorry. He simply gave her a peck on the lips before disappearing out the door. She heard him ask for Peter's whereabouts before heading for the front porch where Peter awaited their return.

Apologies were said and accepted, and everything went back to the way it was, as if the incident never happened. Which was as Bella wanted. They learned a few lessons though. Jasper tried to be less territorial, less instant action, and Peter made sure to restrict his enthusiasm when sparring with her directly.

Bella also knew not to step between a furious Jasper and his victim again. She knew he would never mean to hurt her, but she couldn't live with making him feel so guilty and full of shame and self-loathing again.

A week before the first of February, a snowstorm hit them, dropping a couple feet overnight. The morning dawned cold and sunny, the rays bouncing off a wall of solid white as far as the eye could see. Peter warned them their time was up and to expect a call from Carlisle around noon.

When Jasper's phone rang, Bella bit her lip to keep from speaking. The Cullens knew she was with Jasper, knew they were mates and everything that came since that discovery and before, but she wasn't sure how they would take physical proof.

Carlisle was his usual calm self, asking Jasper how he'd been yet avoiding any mention of her. Blowing out a frustrated sigh, Jasper stopped Carlisle's mundane questions. "I know you've been told about Bella and I. I also know Aro explained what happened in New York. You should have known that Peter's gift would catch it all. Plus, Emmett called me.

"I know everything Carlisle and I'm sorry they have put you into the middle of this, but you only have Edward and Alice to blame for that. Them, and the fact you and Esme didn't curb their manipulative tendencies long ago."

Carlisle made a noise of protest, but Jasper interrupted him. "To answer the questions I know you were getting to; yes, Bella is with me and I have turned her. No, we will not come to Volterra so Aro can coerce us into the guard. And no, I will not tell you if she's gifted or how that gift works if she has one."

Eleazar stepped into Jasper's line of sight, a reminder of their conversation a few days previous. "Also, Eleazar wants you to tell Aro that he will not be cooperating this time. He will not help that greedy bastard again. You tell Aro, if he wants us, he'll have to come and get us. But his ass better be prepared for one hell of a fight."

With those final words, Jasper hung up on the man he once called family. Now all they could do was wait to see what Aro would do next. They all looked to Peter, who wore a vacant expression for a moment, head cocked to the side as he saw or felt whatever his gift was telling him.

"Yer audacity will piss 'im off, Major, but he won't come with witnesses yet. Carlisle will try to calm his greedy ass down, but he won't wait. He'll send the asshole twins and Demetri right away. Won't be any way we can keep what Sugar's gift can do from him once that happens. She'll have to use it to keep y'all from being taken."

Jasper nodded. Bella knew he was running a thousand scenarios inside his head trying to decide on the best course of action. "Anything else, Captain?"

"They'll be here by ten thirty the mornin' of the twenty-seventh. Aro will get those dicks on the Volturi jet as early as he can. He won't want to wait any later than he has to. I just love time zones. It'll give us some fuckin' time to get a plan ready. You know them, they'll come in stealthily, tryin' ta give Alec's gift time to build up."

"Then it's best we get to gettin'," Jasper exclaimed and nods filtered throughout the company.

The plan was made easily and quickly. Now all they had to do was wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I made a plot hole last chapter like an idjit. Lol. So, I came up with an easy way to fix it this chapter hopefully. I mean, planning when Alice can see them doing so was a silly idea. Oops. Thank you, guys, for being so patient and for forgiving me for how fucking wordy I am. I try to curb it, but my brain is an asshole most of the time. *shrugs*_**

**_To anyone I haven't personally replied to, I'm sorry. Thank you for your reviews, I do read them. I promise. This chapter is long as fuck. I'm so sorry. _**

**_A little reminder, there's a board for this on Pinterest. "Link" is in my profile with all the others._**

**_Theadosia, this one's for you. I may have made a little mention in here somewhere about your idea. I didn't try it though, much as it would amuse me. Lol._**

**_We start in Volterra and will be jumping back and forth a few times in this chapter because the scenes I planned to happen in Volterra amuse me. _****_;)_**

* * *

**Let ****the Love Shine In**

Carlisle moseyed into Aro's office after talking with Jasper, ready to take the older vampire down a peg or two. How naïve he'd always been when it came to the man he once called a friend. But no more. He was savvy to Aro's innumerable flaws now and would no longer cater to his whims.

Aro sat behind his enormous oak desk as Santiago announced Carlisle. Not looking up from whatever paperwork he was attending, Aro asked, "so, what was the Major's answer? Will he stop being foolish and come in of his own volition or am I going to have to send the twins for him and his mate?"

"What, no _'hello, Carlisle?'_" Aro raised a brow at him, but that didn't discourage Carlisle. He took extreme pleasure in his next words, glad for the perfect recall being a vampire gave him. "Right down to business then. Jasper said, and I quote, '_you tell Aro, if he wants us, he'll have to come and get us. But his ass better be prepared for one hell of a fight_'. There were some other things before that, but nothing concerning you apart from Eleazar asking me to tell you he will not be helping you this time. So, if you plan to call him and ask about Bella's shielding capabilities, prepare for him to tell you to fuck off, as they say."

The rage in Aro's eyes was well worth it. That greedy bastard jerked to his feet, knocking his chair to the floor in his haste where it shattered into pieces. Aro's tantrum was the best thing Carlisle had seen since arriving in Italy. He hurled his things hither and yon as he ranted in Italian. It took every bit of Carlisle's doctor's stoicism to keep from laughing like a loon at the sight.

"Aro, calm down, what Jasper said shouldn't be a surprise to you. You poked the bear and expected it not to roar. You'll have to allow him to cool off a little longer, it seems."

Aro twisted around to face him, chin high, nostrils flared, eyes cold and hard. He marched over to Carlisle, still perched in his chair. Speaking through his bared teeth, Aro snarled. "I will not calm down! I am a king! He is subject to me, and I will not allow him to flaunt my authority in this way. Guard!"

The vampire always stationed outside peeked around the doorframe with caution. Carlisle didn't doubt the poor man had been on the receiving end of Aro's temper often. "Yes, my lord?"

"Call Demetri and the twins to me, immediately."

It wasn't long before the triad presented themselves to their master. It surprised Carlisle that Aro even took the time to have Demetri use his gift to check Jasper and Bella's whereabouts, though it was interesting to learn Demetri couldn't see Bella. Aro hadn't shared that little tidbit before.

Did that mean there were other gifts Bella might foil? Perhaps Jane and Alec's, or maybe even Chelsea's? Carlisle hoped this was the case. He still wasn't keen on Aro gaining what he wanted, still sore with the man's deceptions, and not wanting to cause Bella any more grief than his family had already instigated.

Aro was lucky the thought of him murdering Carlisle's Esme for any sort of betrayal kept Carlisle from enlightening Marcus and Caius to Aro's schemes.

Carlisle listened in, Aro ignoring him as he commanded the trio to run to Rome instead of driving, and fly to Alaska as soon as possible. Aro was so angry, he never even called for Alice to be sure his plan wouldn't fail.

Carlisle didn't point this out either. Let Aro's anger cause him to fall flat. It was no skin off Carlisle's nose.

* * *

"Are you sure it's wise to make these plans so far in advance, Peter? Won't Alice see them?"

Peter grinned wide. "She sure as shit will, Sugar, but Aro will be too fuckin' incensed to call for her and she'll be too damn late to warn him before he sends the witch twins and Demetri to Rome. He won't listen to her ass no how anyways. That's how irate with the Major's words he'll be. Plus, she has no way to get ahold of the three directly, so, it won't matter if she fuckin' sees us."

Comforted, Bella nodded, and they moved on. The plan would work as long as no one clued the threesome in on what was coming, and that sounded unlikely.

The morning of the twenty-ninth dawned cold and snowy. The more time ticked away, the more nervous Bella became. "Darlin', please calm down. I have complete faith in you. You've come a long way these last few weeks. You're ready."

Bella twisted her head to look at her mate, his words did little to contain the worry in her mind. "How can you be so sure, Jasper? What if something goes wrong? What if my shield fails? What if it doesn't work on the twins? This was a terrible idea, we should meet them head-on, keep Alec from using his gift at all."

Jasper grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him fully. Finger beneath her chin, he tipped her head up so he could look her in the eyes. There wasn't a speck of concern in his beautiful crimson orbs, but it did little to calm her. "What was my one condition to changin' you?"

It took her a second to remember, the human memory fuzzy. "If I wasn't ready to face an army, we'd run."

"Right. Now, Demetri, Jane, and Alec aren't an army, but they're the best damn gifts Aro has. Are we runnin'?" Bella shook her head. "Exactly. No, we aren't. Because I know you're ready. If I had even a smidgeon of doubt about your ability, we wouldn't still fuckin' be here. I'da made everyone scatter until we could come up with a different plan. I know you can do this. Trust me, please?"

Bella sucked a deep breath through her nose, straightened her shoulders, and nodded. "With my life. I only hope no one has made a mistake trusting me with theirs."

"They haven't," he said, before kissing her hard, his fingers tangling in her hair.

From somewhere behind them, a throat cleared. "Much as I wish there was time for shit like that, Major, we got incomin'. It's time to implement the plan."

Bella listened hard but could hear nothing more than the shuffling of feet as everyone got into position. Peter was right about them coming in with stealth, she couldn't even pick up the crunching of snow beneath shoes. Jasper grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the bedrooms. The plan was they would wait upstairs in the first rooms at the top of the steps, both under her shield while Alec placed everyone else under his influence.

A trick to lure them into complacency so they entered the house. Once inside and up the steps, they would have nowhere to run. They would take the twins out; allow Demetri to live once more so he could deliver yet another message to Aro.

Peter gave the signal, a random phrase that no one would think much of, to show everyone was where they should be, and Bella threw her shield over her mate. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Demetri stood in snow up to his knees as he watched Alec's gift work its magic; he loathed it. He hated the wet as it seeped into his Armani Virgin Wool trousers. Nearly six hundred dollars wasted, ruined by the damnable snow.

The clear hazy mist crept across the ground, almost invisible against the white. It seeped through every available crack or crevice and into the house. They waited about five minutes to ensure it worked before gliding across the clearing and through the back door.

Demetri jumped at the sight of the Major's captain and his mate standing frozen in the entryway between the kitchen and the living room. He sent a silent prayer of thanks that Alec's gift looked in full effect.

Jane laughed. "What's the matter, Demetri? Scared? Did the Major and Captain make you wet your pants the last time you encountered them? Stop being such a coward and let's get on with it."

Shaking off his nerves, Demetri stepped around them and led the twins towards the staircase. "Be thankful you only have to deal with them in this state, Jane. You wouldn't be able to handle the Major at his worst. I guarantee it. Come on. I heard him and his mate up here in what I presume are the bedrooms, let's go get them and get the hell out of here."

Jane sneered at him but said nothing more as she brushed passed him, slamming her elbow into his ribs in retaliation as she took the lead up the flight of stairs. Demetri followed last with the intention of running if necessary. He was the only one able to fight, and Demetri knew he would never be a match for the infamous warrior who hadn't ever lost a battle.

He wasn't eager to die today. He'd lived through one confrontation, he aimed at also living through this one.

He cared not about anyone's safety but his own and while he had complete faith in Alec's gift, no one knew the extent of the girl's now she was one of them; he did not want to encounter an angry newborn that might be immune to the twin's powers.

They'd hit the upper landing when an icy shiver of dread traced Demetri's spine. Something wasn't right.

As he finished that line of thought, two figures stepped out on either side of them and trapped them. Even with her newfound immortal beauty, Demetri recognized the Swan girl immediately. She'd been fairly pretty before, but now she was sbalorditiva; astounding.

Once pale skin was now pearlescent; her straight, dark brown hair now to her waist. Wide spaced, large ruby red eyes stared him down as he took in her perfected features. Her nose was still thin and long, cheekbones prominent, but where once her lips were too full for her slim jawline, they now fit flawlessly. The transformation had added no height, but her waist was slimmer, hips more rounded, and she had legs that went on for days.

It was the Major's growl that drew Demetri from his reverie, and his mind screamed in fear at the look of rage in the other vampire's eyes.

* * *

Jasper's anger at the way Demetri was ogling his mate almost overshadowed everything else, but he somehow calmed himself and remain focused on the task at hand.

Jasper took in the triumvirate. The twins with their matching light brown hair, red eyes, and cherubic features were turned far too young at thirteen by Aro and given an inflated sense of importance that spoiled them. Getting the upper hand on them thanks to his mate brought a smile to his lips.

Turning his focus to Demetri, his grin widened at the fear in the man's eyes. "Well, well, well. What have we here? A trio of trespassers, it seems. What should we do with them, Darlin'?"

Bella glanced his way, beaming. Her confidence grew now she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that her gift worked against at least Alec's. From the corner of his eye, Jasper saw Jane scowl. It almost made him laugh aloud. Seemed she was figuring out hers didn't work either.

His mate snarled at the other female. "If I were you, bitch, I'd watch where you point that ability of yours before I rip your idiotic head off."

Jasper watched Jane's eyes widen, fear flitting across her features before she shifted them into a mask of aloofness. Shifting focus, he turned to her brother. Alec was a little warier, confusion radiating off him in waves. "What is happening, Jane? Why aren't our gifts working? I don't understand."

Bella snorted, rolling her eyes. Head cocked to the side; she addressed the boy. "Are you stupid or something? Or maybe you're too young to understand? Didn't Aro tell you what you were coming up against? I'm a shield, you moron. A powerful one, too. Enough so that Aro will use any means to get me. Including sending out his best abilities without knowing all the facts first. He's sent you to die, little boy."

Alec's eyes widened as he took an involuntary step back. Their precarious position was becoming more obvious to them by the second and, for the first time Jasper was sure, they doubted the outcome of their excursion.

Shifting attention back to Demetri, Jasper smirked. The man looked like a terrified jackrabbit ready to scurry away at even the slightest provocation. Jasper couldn't resist sending a slight wave of terror at the other vampire. If they had the ability to do so, he was sure Demetri would have wet his pants.

As it was, he let out a yelp, jumping about a foot in the air before turning to take flight down the stairs, intent on abandoning the twins to whatever fate they faced. Unfortunately for him, Bella had wrapped her shield around all the others once the trio was on the stairs and they were all very much awake now.

Peter met the man at the base, grabbing him before he could scuttle passed. "Where you goin', friend? It's awful fuckin' rude to run out on a party, ya know."

Peter frog marched Demetri into the living room, leaving Bella and Jasper to handle the other two. The twins tried to fight but had no room to maneuver and they dismantled them rapidly, Bella showing off her fighting skills. His mate was almost as lethal as him now, and it was glorious.

They gathered the pieces, with the help of the others, and carried them outside where Kate had started a bonfire. They gave the Láska sisters the honors, having waited centuries for this moment to avenge their mother. Jasper left them all to watch the twins burn to ash, heading back inside where Peter sat the tracker on a sofa to wait his turn.

Pulling a chair from the dining table, Jasper turned it around, sat in it, and leaned against the back. Demetri remained silent, head turned away from him, but Jasper could see the way he trembled in fear. "Now that we have dealt with the trash, you and I are gonna talk, Demetri."

Demetri twisted to face Jasper but remained stubbornly silent. That suited Jasper fine. "Since you were so good at deliverin' my message the last time, I'ma have you convey another one. Though I don't doubt your boss will listen 'bout as well as the last fuckin' time, I still feel it needs to be said. You tell Aro if he don't leave me and mine alone, I'm gonna come all the way to Volterra and raze it to the goddamned ground. I ain't playin' this game no more. I've been lenient thus far. I get that he's so arrogant he thinks his ass is invincible, but if he continues to push me, he's gonna learn how wrong he is."

That got a reaction. Demetri's voice could shatter glass as high as it was. "Kill me. If I tell him that, he will do it himself and it won't be fast like if you do it. Please, kill me instead. Please!"

Peter scoffed. "You're nothin' more 'n a fuckin' coward ain't ya. Don't worry yer pretty lil' head, Demetri. Aro won't kill you. He needs you too damned much. Losing Felix was bad enough, but now he's lost the twins too. You're the only impressive gift he has left to help him run his fuckin' kingdom besides Chelsea and Renata. He can't afford to lose you. Now run the fuck along before you learn just how painful torture can be. Aro ain't got nothin' on the Major when it comes to that, as well you know."

Demetri practically flew from the house as he decided he'd prefer Aro's wrath over Jasper's.

Jasper turned his attention to his brother. "What can we expect from this?"

Peter's head canted to the side as he considered his gift. "He's gonna be raging fuckin' mad, that's for sure, but somethin' tells me Carlisle will get his ass to calm down enough to listen. We should prepare for the Cullen's arrival. Beyond that, I'm not sure yet."

Jasper nodded. "Well, keep an eye out."

He laughed at Peter's put-out expression. "Don't I fuckin' always?"

Jasper gave him a salute and went to find his mate. All this shit was tiresome. He wanted done with it so he could use the ring he still had hidden in his sock drawer. She hadn't found it yet, a miracle there since she was always putting away his clothes for him, but he figured it was only a matter of time before she did, and he wanted to surprise her before that happened.

Bella was still outside with the others, sitting next to the fire on a log, listening to Garrett explain what it felt like to be under Alec's thrall. It didn't sound at all pleasant to Jasper. He was glad not to have been on the receiving end, that no one ever would be again.

Garrett tipped his head in Jasper's direction, a silent acknowledgment he'd get lost, and Jasper held his hand out to her. "Let's get outta here for a bit, Darlin'. I have plans for you."

She smiled, cupping his fingers and allowing him to tug her up. Hand in hand they ran up to a little abandoned cabin by a lake they found while out exploring one day not too long ago.

They'd cleaned it up and added a new mattress and sheets to the bed so they'd have a little nest to disappear to when they needed some alone time. Fucking in the forest could be fun, but laying her down on a soft bed and making slow love to her was always better.

Jasper leisurely stripped her naked, exploring each inch of skin he exposed with his mouth. Settling between her thighs, he parted her petal-soft lips, diving in. He ran his tongue up her exposed seam, dipping inside her entrance before encircling her swollen clit.

He immersed himself, devouring her and bringing her as close to the edge as he could before backing off. She voiced her protest with a cry, tugging his hair to force him back where she needed him; despite her strength, he would not yield.

She thrust her hips up, begged him without words. "What do you want, Darlin'? You'll have to tell me."

He loved when she spoke dirty to him. "I want you to fuck me with your mouth and fingers, Cowboy, please?"

Who was he to deny a lady? Delving back in, he flattened his tongue, laving that little bundle of nerves as he pushed two fingers into her slick channel. She ground against his face, chasing her orgasm without mercy.

Sensing she was close, he clamped down, sucking her clitoris between his lips hard and she shattered, screaming out his name. Her inner walls clenched around his digits, hers pulling his hair hard enough to hurt, and he growled in satisfaction. He loved making her come undone like this.

He gently lapped at her flesh, prolonging her climax until she collapsed, begging him to stop. A peck to each thigh and he was off the bed, shucking his own clothes, before sliding his rock-hard cock into its favorite place. He moved against her languorously, in no rush to end things.

She wrapped her limbs about him, fingers threading into his hair as she pulled his lips down to hers. They loved one another for hours this way, not hurried to rejoin the others in the slightest. It was dark by the time she collapsed against him, cheek to his chest as he stroked her spine in teasing circles.

His Bella was quiet, but he could feel the love and contentment emanating from her. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve her, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He'd take what he'd been given and live a happy existence.

* * *

Carlisle heard the shouting long before he arrived in Aro's chambers; summoned this time. It looked like another failure on Aro's part and Carlisle smiled in glee before dropping the mask he bore for patients firmly into place as he stepped through the door the guardsman opened for him.

Aro was inside, Demetri standing before him, head bowed and quaking with fear. Carlisle didn't envy the poor man.

Most notable was the absence of not only Jasper and Bella but also the twins. Where had they disappeared to? It didn't take long for Aro to clue Carlisle in as he continued to shout at Demetri for his failures.

Things were getting out of hand and Carlisle saw an opportunity to save himself and his family, as well as put a stop to Aro's plans for at least a small time. He opted to give the tracker a reprieve from Aro's ire and stepped forward, clearing his throat.

The look Aro threw his direction didn't deter Carlisle in the slightest. "Aro, I did warn you to give Jasper more time to calm. You can't get upset when your plan failed because of your stubbornness. He will not come here. We need to meet him on his own turf. Let me and my family head to Alaska and try to talk him down before you lose anyone else. In what way could it hurt?"

For what felt like hours, Aro glared his way. Carlisle began to think Aro would rebuff him when the older vampire finally nodded. "See to it, Carlisle. But in the meantime, I will gather the witnesses. I will achieve my goal one way or another. I don't care if I have to use my entire arsenal to do it."

Aro dismissed him, settling behind his desk to make the necessary arrangements. Keeping his thoughts clouded, Carlisle raced back to his suite to tell Esme the marvelous news. He didn't dare make any long-term decisions, lest Alice see them and run to Aro. He needed to get himself and his remaining coven to safety first; what safer place than at the Major's side?

* * *

Peter was bored. He hated waiting, but there wasn't a choice. He had to be here to greet the Cullens when the Volturi jet landed. Which should be soon, as it was nearing half-past six now. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when he ambled up.

A large black jet banked, circling around before landing smoothly on the runway. It taxied close to where Peter awaited it; the pilot taking a few minutes to power down and such before the door opened, and the stairs came down.

Doctor Fang appeared first, followed by his wife, then the blonde bombshell, with the big one exiting last—all with bags in tow. Peter popped out from his hiding place, guffawing at their similar looks of surprise.

"Welcome to Alaska, Cullen family. I see you somehow convinced Aro to allow y'all to fly the fuckin' coop." Peter sauntered up to greet them each with a shake of the hand. "Aro is one dumb motherfucker, I swear. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a gift for persuasion, Carlisle, but this is all on Aro and his greed.

"It clouds his judgment, and he makes dumbass decisions. Like lettin' you talk him into allowin' you to come all the way here where he can't fuckin' reach ya and join his enemy. I woulda brought the truck, but I 'spect you'd rather run after bein' caged up for so long."

Emmett beamed at him, nodding. "Hell yeah, I'd like to run. I bet I'll get there before you do."

Peter chuckled. "Yer on, big guy. Let's get the hell out of here."

Emmett pouted all the way into the house when Rosalie beat them all, putting on a burst of speed at the end as she laughed over her shoulder at them before blowing her mate a kiss. They were all smiles and laughter when they burst through the back door of the Denali coven's home.

Until they came face to face with Bella, that was.

Esme moved towards Bella, arms open as if to hug her, but Bella raised a hand. "Stop right there, Esme. It will not be that easy. I'm damn angry with you all and I mean to say what I have to say now and you will sit your asses down and listen."

Peter edged around the family, taking their bags up to the rooms they usually occupied before finding the Major squirreled away in Eleazar's den with the door open so they could eavesdrop.

The threesome remained silent as Bella began. "I want to know if you've done this to anyone else, if you accepted them into your lives, treated them as one of your own, made them love you, and then dumped them like they were nothing but fucking trash."

They couldn't see what happened next, but Bella's words gave them a pretty good idea. "I'm not done speaking, Rosalie, so you just sit there, shut your mouth, and wait. Do you know how hurt I was when you guys walked away without so much as a goodbye? I thought I was a part of your family, I thought you loved me like a daughter, a sister, but you left like it wasn't hard at all and never called, never wrote or emailed. No word, no sign that you cared about me. How could you do that to me?"

Peter heard a whimper, more than likely from Esme who he knew from experience loved to mother people, before Carlisle spoke up. "I know I'm sorry will never be enough, Bella, for how we hurt you. Our only excuse can be that we were naïve to follow Edward and Alice's lead as we did. We should have questioned them, should have ignored what they said and talked to you ourselves and that will be an everlasting regret. But in our defense, they lied to us and manipulated us."

Peter heard a snort, then Emmett's voice full of anger. "That's a damned understatement, Carlisle. They played us for fucking fools for years. We were too stupid to realize it and let it happen. You were a shit coven leader, I'm not sorry to say, but we weren't any better. How many times did we follow their leads because we didn't want an argument? How heavily did we rely on their gifts without considering how easy they could use them to manipulate us?"

Peter knew he liked Emmett. Man was smart underneath all that brawn. He glanced at Jasper, who winked as the corner of his lips lifted before he mouthed '_told you so_' at him. Peter rolled his eyes.

They heard Carlisle sigh before he spoke again. "You're right, Em. We were foolish, and it's led to our near destruction. I'm sorry. And Bella, we were all sorry to learn about Charlie from when Jasper called Emmett back. We know nothing we can say will be enough, but we'd like to help now. If you'll let us."

Bella ignored him in favor of getting answers first. It impressed Peter. He hadn't expected her to take so long to forgive them. Then again, she was a newborn and despite how controlled she was, there was still a lot of anger and hurt there. "You said they lied to you, how?"

There was a shuffle before Carlisle spoke again. "Edward told us you feared us, that you told him to leave and never return and that you didn't want to see any of us again. Alice went into a vision, or at least we thought she did. Even that could have been a manipulation now I think about it. Anyway, Alice told us she saw you outing us somehow, getting us into trouble if we so much as stepped foot on your property. We couldn't risk it, so we left at what we thought was your behest.

"We should have known better. You've always forgiven us for what we were. You'd already encountered danger at our hands, as indirectly as it may have been. We should have probed harder, should have tried to see you. We did, we do, love you as a daughter. That has never changed. Though we haven't done a suitable job of showing it. We're sorry."

It didn't surprise Peter one whit when Bella accepted their apology, but she did warn them it would be a while before she could trust them not to hurt her again. They'd have to prove to her they meant what they said before she would even consider letting them back into her life or think of them as family once more.

She came trotting into Eleazar's den, heading straight for the Major and plunking herself into his lap. He folded her in his arms, kissing the crown of her head. Carlisle followed behind a moment later, greeting Peter and Jasper with a nod before hugging Eleazar and taking a seat in the only remaining chair in the room.

"I won't ask about her gift, but I assume it's damned powerful to have thwarted Jane and Alec and allow you to kill them. Aro was in a mighty rage when he summoned me to him. It's a wonder I got him to agree to this, allowing me and my family to come here."

Jasper agreed. "You don't think it's some sort of trap, do you?"

Carlisle shook his head, brows furrowed in thought. "No. Aro plays games like it's his profession and can be overly arrogant most of the time, but he isn't stupid. If he were, he wouldn't have gotten where he is or survived as long as he has. He sees some merit in this course of action, but he did warn me he'll be gathering witnesses in the meantime. I don't know how long I can stall him before he decides he must take action to prevent himself from looking the fool. He can only hold back the other two so long with his lies.

"I'm quite surprised they haven't demanded he present Felix to them yet. It's been three weeks since Aro came up with that lame excuse of the Romanians causing trouble. Now Jane and Alec are gone, Caius will want to know why Aro hasn't taken stronger action if they're causing enough of an issue to need Felix and the twin's presence. It won't be long before they begin to make demands and figure out he's lying."

Eleazar bobbed his head in agreement. "It'll take him a bit to gather enough witnesses to make things worthwhile, though. And if Caius or Marcus get wind of it, they'll expect to tag along. He'll be desperate soon enough. Probably why he agreed to your idea with such ease."

A couple hours later, Aro's impatience shined. He called Carlisle, insisting on knowing if they had made any progress. Carlisle reminded him it hadn't been long enough for him to get an angry Major to see reason and asked for at least two more days to work on him. It worked, though Aro warned Carlisle he was not a patient man and would call back in two days' time if Carlisle didn't call him before then.

Peter had to wonder how long they could keep Aro at bay before all hell would break loose. His gift didn't have an answer for that yet, but he was sure it would come soon enough.

* * *

Aro called out to the man standing guard at his door. "Santiago, run and get Alice, please. I need to speak with her."

The little vampire came coasting through the door a few minutes later, a scowl marring her features. "You called for me, Master?"

"Yes, I need you to look and see what Carlisle is up to. He says he's trying to get the Major to see reason, but I can't trust he's being completely honest with me."

Alice's hands flew into the air, her tone high-pitched as she rose to her feet and paced. "I tried to warn you! You've made rash decisions twice now. The first cost you your best gifts, and I could have stopped it if you hadn't rushed headlong and sent them off without asking me to check the future first! I saw that outcome seconds too late. That was all. Seconds! Now you've sent off your leverage to the enemy. I know Jasper, Aro, he won't give in to Carlisle. It was futile to send the Cullens to Alaska, especially all of them."

Aro was out of his chair and in her face in a flash; she reared back in fear as he roared. "Careful how you speak to me, Alice Brandon. You're not as useful as you think you are. How do I know they don't manipulate your visions? I cannot trust them completely and you well know it. If you ever berate me again, I'll rip your head clean from your shoulders. Do you understand me?"

The terror in her eyes pleased Aro. Good. Maybe now she'd stop acting all important and getting on his nerves. Her existence depended on him, and she'd do well to learn not to aggravate him so much.

"I can see you do, so get on with it. Is Carlisle truly trying to talk the Major into standing down?"

Her eyes glazed over as the vision overtook her. Aro grabbed her hand, too impatient to wait for it to end. There was Carlisle, surrounded by the Major and his insignificant group of friends. Aro saw nothing deceitful in the man's actions as he attempted to coerce Whitlock into ending the venomshed and come in without resistance.

The vision faded and Aro was left with Alice's own thoughts, full of anxiety as they were. Excellent on both counts. He released her, stepping back and dismissing her with a wave of his hand. "That will be all, Alice, you may go."

He cackled as she ran.

* * *

Two days later, Aro called again. Carlisle held him off by explaining he had made no progress and asking for more time. He could hear Aro's frustration, but what could the man do without Marcus and Caius learning of his plans.

Carlisle suggested calling the two brothers and telling them what had happened because he knew Marcus was suspicious and might help them if he learned of Aro's games. When the Cullens first arrived in Volterra, Marcus came to question them about their visit.

Carlisle lied at the time, not wanting to give Aro reason to go back on his word and kill them. Marcus was a sly old fox, but Aro was craftier. Lucky for Aro, Marcus seemed to give up a little under a week into their stay.

Peter agreed that it would be great to tell Caius and Marcus what was happening, but Alice would see before they could and give Aro ample warning. The idea would fail, and they'd be right back where they started.

He promised there wasn't much time left to wait, though. It would take at least two weeks for Aro to call together the usual number of vampires he used for witnesses; the span stretched due to his need for secrecy this time.

So, they continued to make no definitive decisions to maintain his trust and waited. As they did so, the family worked on fixing things with Bella. They'd done her so terribly wrong and were determined to fix it, especially Esme and Emmett who'd been the most devastated at leaving Bella behind.

Jasper helped ease tensions, being a moderator when necessary. They answered every question she asked, no secret too sacred to keep. It opened many conversations and allowed a fresh perspective on their lives Carlisle hadn't ever thought of before.

They were ashamed to realize how much they'd allowed Edward and Alice to run their existence and Carlisle determined once all this mess was over, they would start implementing some changes.

Aro called every other day and Carlisle fobbed him off with one excuse or another. It surprised him that the asshole allowed it, though he was sure Aro was getting suspicious. But what could the man do?

Carlisle was sure Alice could see nothing deceptive in any visions she was having because the family didn't do a thing other than what they said they were; trying to talk Jasper and Bella into coming in without a fuss while not being a nuisance to their hosts. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

When Aro came to Edward and Alice to tell them he'd tired of waiting on Carlisle and the time had come for them to take matters into their own hands, Alice breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted things over with already. She'd spent the past three years of her life hung up on this stupid scheme, and it bored her now.

Her future was no longer certain, too many decisions to make by too many people for it to settle, but she had confidence she still had one. Even if the truth came out, Aro would smooth talk his way through it and they'd all move forward as before.

She wasn't fool enough to think she would get what she wanted any longer, though. Her Jazzy was lost to her. So, she would serve her hundred-year sentence and move on to greener pastures. Avoiding him and Bella once they were in Italy would be the most important thing to her for that time, that and shopping.

Shopping was always important.

She had no doubts Edward would strive to make himself invaluable to Aro, thus allowing him to rise in the ranks and be more important one day, but she just wanted to get out of here. Let him make his grand plans without her.

Donning the light gray cloak of the lower guard, the duo made their way to the underground garage that housed the Volturi's fleet of vehicles. It was her, Demetri, Edward, Chelsea, Renata, a handful of the lesser guard, and a few of the witnesses Aro hadn't already sent ahead to Rome. As well as Aro himself.

They were almost there when Caius and Marcus waylaid them. The smug smile on Marcus's face told her he'd known they were coming. Could the jig finally be up?

Caius's gaze drifted across the company, landing on her and Edward with a sneer. "Why do those two wear the Volturi robes, Aro? I thought they were only here on holiday?"

Before Aro could answer, Marcus spoke up, looking more animated than Alice had ever seen him. "The better question, Caius, is where are you going, Aro? Why are Felix, Jane, and Alec not with you? And why do you have so many accompanying you? Are those witnesses, Brother? Are you going on a punishment excursion?"

Aro floundered for an answer for only a moment before delivering the lie they'd told others. "There is an issue of needing to deliver punishment to Dear Alice's former companion. I've been trying to deal with it quietly, but the man is exceedingly stubborn and has now forced me to showcase the might of the Volturi. He's taken a human pet and has refused to turn her. It behooves me to attend to this matter personally because I must make him see his wrongs.

"As for Alice and Edward, they've decided they wish to work for us after all. Carlisle came to try to change their minds, but they stood firm against him and he and his family left. That is why they wear the Volturi robes, Brothers."

Caius took Aro at face value, but Alice could see Marcus wasn't quite buying his explanation. How had she missed this, anyway? How did Marcus get passed her visions? Probably by making a last-minute decision. Oh well, there wasn't anything she could do about it. Let Aro worry, she only cared that they believe the lie, allowing her to survive whatever was coming.

Caius stepped forward, a sadistic sort of glee on his face. "We'll come along then, Fratello. If he requires punishment and you feel it your duty to go when you so seldom do so, it must be important enough for us all to go. But I must ask the same as Marcus, where are Felix, Jane, and Alec?"

Aro seemed to have finally recovered his wits and smiled. "We had some trouble with the Romanians that took them a while to take care of, they will meet us there."

This answer satisfied Caius, but Alice could see the look of doubt on Marcus's features before he turned and made his way towards one of the black SUVs pulled around for their drive to the airport. Marcus raised a brow when he saw the rest of their group waiting by the jet, but remained silent as he boarded.

The journey was a lengthy one, with two stops to refuel before they arrived in Anchorage close to one in the afternoon on the fourteenth. It was Valentine's Day and Alice couldn't stop herself from thinking back on all the ones previous, before she'd lost Jasper.

He'd been a dedicated lover, and she would miss him. No matter. She would find her own mate, and he would be better than her ex in every way. Wouldn't that be nice?

They ran from the airport, following the Susitna River to the west of the highway to avoid the detection of such a sizeable group of vampires. They followed the water north, pausing when it finally met the roadway to ensure no cars were coming before they flit across the pavement to the other side.

Once all were across, they continued their trek north, crossing the river itself when it forked into three separate waterways.

After that, they ran through the mountains, coming into Byers Creek from the back way. They never made it passed the base of the mountain. Demetri raised a fist, calling them all to a halt. Ducking between her and Edward, he addressed the kings.

"My lords, someone waits for us up ahead. It's all but the Swan girl, or so it seems. Since I cannot see her, I can't say for certain she is or isn't with the others."

Aro looked to her and Edward. "Any idea what's up ahead?"

Edward nodded. "A smaller clearing located a few miles southeast of the Denali coven's home. I've passed through it on my way to hunt, it's big enough to hold two armies but also surrounded by trees. It's an excellent strategic location."

He shrugged with feigned nonchalance, but Alice could see the irritation in his eyes. Edward hated admitting Jasper had done anything right. Alice could hardly keep her laughter on the inside as he growled at the direction of her thoughts.

'Oh, get over it, Edward,' she thought before rolling her eyes at him. What a baby.

Caius smiled. "Delightful! Who are we up against? They seem to know we're coming. And who is this Bella person? Is she the reason we're on this expedition? I so hope we're up against a formidable enemy, I hate when things are over too fast. I enjoy a challenge!"

Marcus shook his head at Caius's antics, frowning. "Excellent questions, Caius. I too would like to know who we're up against. Something isn't right with all this. I feel there's far more to this story than we've been privy to up till now. Senti odore di inganno, Aro."

Aro said nothing, waving Demetri back to the head of the assembly so they could proceed. They fanned out, breaking through the trees in a line with the three kings in the center with her and Edward to one side, Chelsea and Demetri on the other, and Renata steps behind them to protect their masters.

Jasper greeted them at the head of his group, the rational leader, Bella at his side. Alice scowled at her, but the bitch didn't even glace Alice's way.

* * *

It was mid-February when Peter proclaimed the day was finally upon them, Aro and his collection of vampires would arrive sometime around three in the afternoon on Valentine's Day of all days.

It had been a little over five weeks from the day she woke to this new life, and Bella was completely confident they would win if it came down to a fight. She was ready to get things over with, ready to live her life without the Volturi, Alice, and Edward hanging over her head.

She was in a friendly place with the Cullens again, not back to where they once were but the resentment was gone and she'd been able to help them see the way they lived their lives did little to allow them to fly under the radar. She hoped it helped them fit in more with the human populace since they were so determined to live amongst them.

Emmett was her best friend outside of Charlotte, Kate, and Fred. They'd grown close again and now that she was a vampire and less breakable, they had their fun. Within reason, of course. After what happened with Peter, Bella was not looking for a repeat performance.

Arm wrestling matches, though? Jasper was fine with those. He laughed his ass off every time Bella would beat Em, and he'd pout until Rose made him feel better.

Esme, Charlotte, Peter, and Rose helped Bella plan a surprise for her mate for the day everything was bad guy free. They knew him best, having been around him longest, and their aid was invaluable to her.

On the thirteenth, Jasper disappeared for a run to Anchorage, returning as the sun set with nothing to show for it and Bella's curiosity got the better of her. "I thought we were going to eat tomorrow. Why did you head to the city if you didn't come back with anything?"

One corner of his mouth tipped up, and he winked at her. "Who says I didn't bring anything back?"

Bella scowled at him. "Then where is it?"

His left shoulder rose, and he licked his lower lip before giving her an enigmatic smile. Bella couldn't stop herself from tracking the path his tongue took, yearning for it to trace across her skin. "You'll see when it's time for you to see. Stop bein' so damned nosy, Darlin'. Sometimes I like to surprise you and it's harder now you don't sleep. I have to be sneakier now."

Bella loved and hated surprises, something he was well aware of, but what could she do? He'd never tell her, no matter how much she cajoled. Instead, she rose to her feet and grabbed him roughly, placing a hard kiss on his surprise parted lips, sweeping her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his own.

The moment she felt him harden against her stomach, she stepped back, a triumphant smile on her face as she trotted away, putting emphasis in the sway of her hips. At the doorway, she sent him a wink before leaving him to struggle for composure.

He caught up with her a moment later, stepping in behind her not quite touching her where she stood in front of the windows looking out over the creek. He leaned in, lips brushing her ear as he said, "you don't play fair, Darlin'. You're gonna pay for bein' such a tease tomorrow."

Then he was gone, leaving Bella more curious than before with an ache in her loins she'd have to wait to take care of. The dirty bastard. He didn't play fair either.

Early Valentine's morning, Bella and Jasper ran to the city with a few of the other human blood drinkers to feed and prepare for the potential fight to come. They'd done so in shifts since Peter's announcement, some going as far as Juneau, others to Anchorage, while she and the others ran north to Fairbanks.

When they got back, Jasper led her to their cabin where he'd set up her surprise. Rose petals surrounded the bed, a bouquet on several surfaces. He undressed her slowly, caressing each inch of skin with his hands, tongue, and teeth. She knew what he was doing.

Today would bring with it several tribulations, and he needed to make sure she reeked of him. Not to mention it was the day of love and he wanted to love her the way she deserved before all hell broke loose. They chased their highs over and over again until the sun came up, marking each other as they came one final time before he collapsed next to her.

Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her shoulder before tucking his face into her hair and breathing in deeply. She turned so she could see him, arms squashed between their chests as she scanned his beautiful face. "It'll be okay, you know. Their best gifts are gone, there's nothing they have that can stand against us now."

He sighed, threading his fingers into her hair. "I know, but that knowledge does nothing for my worry. Let me do the talking, alright? Stay next to me on my right. I need to know where you are at all times."

She pressed her lips to his jaw. "I understand. I won't go straying."

They laid in each other's arms, not wanting to deal with the outside world, content to remain at the cabin until it was closer to time. Silence reigned, but it was a comfortable one. It was the first time since her change that Bella wished they could still sleep.

The sun was moving towards the horizon by the time they moved again. Bella sighed as she rose from the bed and gathered her clothes. "We better get back so we can make plans before they arrive. I hate that Peter made us wait until the last minute, but I get it."

They dressed fast, stealing kisses as they went. The sky bore a low-lying cloud cover and the threat of snow in the air. Jasper snagged her hand, entangling his fingers with her own. "Come on, Darlin', let's get back."

They entered the house in time for Peter to fill them in on what his ability told him. "They're gonna come over the fuckin' mountains. There's a clearin' southeast of here that'll serve us well. The damned snow will hold off until after dusk, so we won't have any fuckin' issues there. Marcus and Caius caught them on their way out, so this should be over quick and easy but prepare for Aro's stupid grandstandin'. We all know how good his ass is at that."

They ran to the clearing with minutes to spare. Bella took her place at her mate's side, shoved her shield out over their group, and waited. When the Volturi came in a long line of black cloaks, they numbered at least thirty to Bella's little company of twenty-three.

* * *

Jasper scanned the group, noting who would be a threat, who might be, and who wouldn't matter if it came down to a battle. The witnesses would either flee or fight, dependent on who they felt would win and the way they valued their lives. Did they want to die in a war they never signed on for? Or would they prefer to flee and live for the day at least?

He dismissed Alice immediately. Back when he still thought she was his mate, he'd regarded her safety as tantamount and tried to train her to fight. She always dismissed him by asking why she should have to when she had him to do it for her. It wasn't ever worth the inevitable argument that would follow if he pushed, so he left her alone. She didn't enjoy getting her hands dirty and would hide behind something or someone bigger.

He'd focused on the other Cullens instead, teaching them all he knew. Despite his other flaws, Carlisle had at least always been pragmatic when it came to the knowledge that not all vampires were friendly and cared if his wife and family could defend themselves if needed. That meant Edward was a threat, albeit a small one. His gift gave him an advantage against some, but Edward was on an even keel when it came to those who fought instinctually; like Jasper himself did.

Edward stood in confused silence as Jasper's gaze landed on him, more than likely wondering why he couldn't hear any of their group's thoughts. Then his eyes bugged out, and he looked frightened, yet his emotions weren't denoting fear or anything like that, he felt more extremely uncomfortable and as if he was in pain.

Jasper's former covenmate kept glancing at Jasper's right, where Bella stood without a word. A check of her emotions brought him a maniacal sort of glee, something someone might emit when they were thinking of doing something very naughty and torturous.

He'd felt it often enough from his sire.

A quick glance in her direction allowed Jasper to see her grinning and staring right at Edward. She looked to be concentrating hard on something. "Darlin', why does Edward look so constipated and why do you look like you're revelin' in his torment?"

"Oh, I'm just practicing something Kate and I spoke about. Seeing if it works. It does."

Jasper only just reined in his laughter but couldn't stop the amused quirking of a brow and tipping of one corner of his lips. "And what was it you two chatted about?"

Bella's smile widened. "If I could push my shield away from me completely so Eddie over there could hear my thoughts. It seems I can. He's seeing in vivid detail how much I wonder what would happen if I removed Alice's head from her shoulders and shoved it up his ass. How much I can't wait to try it. Among other things."

Jasper did laugh then. His mate truly was perfect for him. Sweet as sugar, but able to turn sadistic when the need arose. "I'd like to see what would happen as well, my delightful mate."

* * *

Bella felt an odd sort of serenity at seeing how uncomfortable she was making her ex. She and Kate had discussed the variety of things she might be able to do with her shield in the quiet moments between training, feeding, and fucking, but they hadn't had the time to test any of it.

Although Bella doubted she'd ever be able to use her shield in a physical manner, she was glad she could use it in this way. The look on Edward's face made it well worth it.

He still looked the way her muted human memories remembered, apart from his now reddened gaze. Tall and lean, with that sculpted musculature reminiscent of Michelangelo's David, topped with shiny copper hair in wild disarray. Like a new penny. And those same perfect boyish features she'd once found appealing. Now she knew they denoted exactly what he was and always would be… a selfish, childish little boy who threw tantrums when someone took his toys away.

Bella much preferred the man beside her. Sure, Maria turned him at an age only two years older than Edward's seventeen, but his life experiences before and after forced him to grow into a responsible adult that knew the world didn't revolve around him. Unlike his former brother who grew up with a father who was too busy to pay his son any mind, allowing Edward's mother to raise him and spoil him to ruination.

"Darlin', as much as I'm enjoyin' that look on his face, it might be best if you stop now. We got shit to deal with before we're even gonna be able to get our hands on them two idiots. I love your newfound sadistic tendencies though," Jasper said, bringing her attention back to the matter at hand as he waved towards a confused looking man in the middle of the column.

It was immediately obvious how fabricated the emotion was, and Bella snorted. Did Aro actually think he was fooling anyone with that act?

At least, she figured it was Aro. The man staring in her direction looked the way Carlisle described him. Average in build, shorter than most of the men of Bella's acquaintance. His inky black hair was so long it seemed a part of his black cloak, and he was very handsome. Younger looking than Bella expected given his age in vampire years, even though Carlisle told her Aro's sire turned the man in his mid-twenties.

He also bore the onion-like nearly translucent skin Carlisle explained the brothers had. Powdery like chalk thanks to all the years of inactivity, more shale than granite like her own. Though she doubted he was any less indestructible than she. His eyes weren't as vivid as the guard members around him, a milky red instead of crimson or ruby.

That gaze held her own in a way that said he knew all her secrets and it unsettled her for a moment before she reminded herself that he didn't know it all and never would, since it was dollars to doughnuts he wouldn't hear her thoughts like Edward couldn't.

Hovering behind him was a tiny woman, slight of build with straight black hair down her back and the darker cloak of a higher-ranking member of the guard. Bella could only guess this was Renata, the shield that protected the brothers, mainly Aro, from physical attacks. Anyone that got too close would find themselves moving in another direction with a confused memory as to why.

Bella wondered, as Eleazar and Carlisle had, if Renata could repel her since the other shield's gift was mental.

The man to Aro's right had the same build, eyes, skin, and silky black hair, but his only fell to his shoulders and was wavy instead of straight like Aro's. He was taller too, not as tall as Jasper, but at least six feet in height. He was the youngest looking of the three brothers, turned at nineteen.

Bella questioned what it was like to live as long as Marcus had. He had this… world-weary mien about him, and she wondered if it was due to his living so long or being forced to live that life without his mate at his side. He stood utterly expressionless, as if uninterested in what was happening, but only if you weren't watching closely.

Anyone paying attention might see the calculating look in his eyes as he took notice of Jasper at her side, glancing back and forth between her and her mate before looking away to the others in their group. He scanned the crowd before him, and Bella wondered what he saw.

Would he see strong familial bonds between most of them? What about bonds not fully formed, like Mary and Randall's? Was there a mate bond there that Mary tried to deny? Perhaps when all this was over, Bella could ask him.

The man on Aro's right had to be Caius, as he was the odd man out when it came to appearance. Sure, he had the chalky skin and milky eyes, but where the other two were dark, Caius was light. Snow white hair curled to his shoulders, almost the same tone as his skin. He was an inch shorter than Aro but had that same average build.

Bella found their size an oddity, having only so far encountered tall male vampires with lanky bodies full of muscle. It seemed that the only thing making the brothers imposing in any way were the guard members they surrounded themselves with. The gifts that kept them safe, the brawn that ripped their enemies into pieces.

She almost laughed aloud at the thought. They weren't so scary without Jane and Alec at their sides. Not when Bella had the ability to protect the people she cared about.

Caius was the oldest in appearance, turned in his late forties. The vampirism youthened him, making him look closer to thirty, however. He was smiling, a jubilant expression as if he anticipated the slaughter to come. Bella had no doubts that he did. Carlisle warned that it was Caius that encouraged Jane's sadistic side. He liked to cause pain and heartache. Reveled in it.

All three brothers moved so gracefully it looked as if they were floating across the ground.

Bella scanned the rest of the troupe swiftly, skipping over Alice but observing the sneer the black-haired shrimp directed at her. She could make that face all she wanted; Bella didn't care. Alice's time on this earth was almost at an end, anyway.

She too looked the same as Bella remembered. Petite, spiky black hair sticking up in all directions, donned in the latest fashions. Her eyes were also red, like Edward's. Turned out feeding from animals did nothing to change a person's personality.

Edward and Alice were monsters no matter what type of blood they drank.

Aro finally broke the silence, stepping forward with a smile, calling across the clearing blithely. "My friends, what sort of greeting is this? We simply wish to speak with you. There's no need for an army. Cerchiamo di essere calmi. Let us be calm about this."

Jasper, elected spokesman, stepped forward with a grave expression. "I could ask you the same thing, Aro. So many, for a simple conversation, wouldn't ya say? Why are you here?"

Aro's doleful expression was comical, given Bella doubted he felt any sorrow at all. She couldn't wait to see what lie Aro would spew, especially given the two men on either side of him. Had he told them where they were coming and why? "Ah, Major, I am afraid someone has laid charges against you. I have come to speak to you about your transgressions."

Bella snickered at the wide-eyed innocence on her mate's face before turning back to the three leaders. She noted Caius and Marcus's features never changed, but Marcus did flash a skeptical glance at Aro.

"Transgressions, Aro?" Then Jasper waved a hand languidly. "I have committed none. Lay them before me, so I can put them to rest. Or have Alice and Edward been whisperin' lies in your ear like they so often did the Cullen's?"

The two in question squirmed under everyone's sudden scrutiny, Bella watched with satisfaction. They hadn't expected Caius and Marcus to be at this grand production she was sure and now their lies, and Aro's, would come out and there was a good chance being so deceived would infuriate the two brothers.

Bella applauded Marcus for figuring out how to get around Alice's visions so she wouldn't see them coming. Things were about to get super interesting; dare she say… fun.

Aro stretched a beckoning arm in the direction of her former best friend and boyfriend. "Alice, Edward, come forward per favore and tell us miei cari, what it was you told me."

It took all Bella had not to race over there and rip the two traitors apart as they went to Aro's side. Jasper's calming influence settled her, and she sent him back her thanks. From her peripheral, she saw a slight bob of his head and the corner of his mouth creep up.

They looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then their shoulders squared, and they stepped forward. In for a penny, in for a pound, Bella supposed. What was the point in backing out now? It wasn't like Marcus and Caius could know they were lying for sure. They didn't have Aro's gift. But the two were smarter than Aro gave them credit for, Bella imagined. She doubted they would merely take the trio's words at their value when an opposing viewpoint stood over twenty strong before them.

Edward glared at Jasper before his gaze swept Bella's form, lingering a little too long on her breasts. Only Jasper's loud growl stopped his gawking.

A sneer on his lips, Edward told the first lie. "A little over a year ago, my darling sister had a vision. It was of Jasper going to Boston, where Bella Swan lived at the time, and leaving her gifts over Christmas. Alice saw Jasper tell Bella what we are, yet keeping her human, thus breaking your law my king."

"And why should that matter? She's a vampire now," Caius asked.

"We first met Bella in Forks, Washington. She was a classmate at the school we went to. She became close to our family, but we were able to hide what we were from her until we moved to Portland. He waited until then to leave. Then fifteen months later he finds her again and wastes no time in telling her what we are. Yes, my king, she is one of us now, but he waited over a year and only did so because…"

Edward went silent, probably realizing he'd almost revealed what happened in New York, but Marcus pressed him. "Because why, Edward?"

Bella watched Edward's throat bob as he swallowed, taking his time before speaking. Likely to stall for time so he could come up with a plausible lie. "I can only speculate, Sir, but I assume it's because Peter Whitlock warned him Aro had discovered his lawbreaking and decided punishment was in order."

Marcus had nothing to say to that, but Bella could still see the doubt in his eyes. Aro turned to Alice next, motioning Edward to step back. "And Alice, what else was in your vision mia cara?"

Alice smiled sweetly; Bella wanted to slap it off her face. "I saw he had no intent to change her…"

Bella missed the rest of Alice's lies, focusing on movement coming from just off the side of everyone's focus. She tested her shield, making sure it was still well in place, and glared at a vampire with an hourglass figure and long, light brown hair who was focusing her crimson stare on Mary and Randall who were at the far left of the group closest to where the vampiress had been standing the first time Bella saw her.

Bella imagined this was Chelsea.

She watched with amusement as the gaze of the short woman flit from one member of their party to the next with no effect, fear increasing with every failed attempt. Breaking rank, Bella sidled up beside her man and grasped his hand.

Interrupting whatever was being said, Bella pointed to Chelsea and asked, "If you mean no harm, why is that bitch trying to use her gift on our friends? Call her off before she gets herself hurt."

Aro laughed in delight, while Caius scoffed beside him. His lips curled into a sneer. "And who are you to tell us what to do? I could rip off your head for that."

Bella grinned at him. "That's so cute. You think you're scary. But mister, I've seen scary… and you ain't got his smile."

She tipped her head up to look at her mate before turning her gaze back to the king. Jasper bared his teeth in a smile that said it all, and Bella watched as nearly everyone in the group opposite visibly shivered. She didn't doubt he'd sent them a wave of anxiety to emphasize her point.

That's when Marcus finally swept forward. "I've had enough of this foolish grandstanding. It's clear to me, Aro, that not all is as it seems here. Why do they have so many to stand at their side? How did they know we were coming? And just where are Felix, Jane, and Alec? Major, I would like to hear your side of the story if you please. I fear there's something Caius and I are unaware of."

Aro moved to protest, but Jasper stepped forward, shutting off whatever he was about to say. "You're right, Marcus, all is not as it seems. No one has made you and Caius aware of the situation in its entirety and I think y'all need to be. You need to know what lies you have or haven't been told and what Aro attempted while my mate was still human."

Aro snarled and moved towards Jasper, but Carlisle halted him with his own comments, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Aro. Not only would it be the height of impropriety, but it would only earn you a ripped off head. I warned you, but you didn't listen. Now it's time for you to reap what you sow."

Caius finally lost the smile, eyes darting back and forth between Aro and Carlisle as he too realized something was wrong. Marcus shook his head, shoulders drooping as he frowned. "It's as I feared then. Aro has been up to his usual greedy tricks, hasn't he?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes, he has."

Caius stepped forward then, eyes narrowed as he glanced sideways at Aro. "What is your truth then, Major, and how can we be sure it isn't also deception or an attempt to keep yourself alive?"

Jasper's lips pursed and his chin lifted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Legs wide, shoulders stiff, he glared at the older vampire. "I have no reason to lie, Caius. Unlike Aro. There is nothing that I want more than to live my goddamn life with my fuckin' mate without Volturi interference. I didn't ask for this bullshit. Two people I once called family and the greed of an asshole that runs our world thrust this shit upon me. All I want is to be left the hell alone, damn it!"

There was an authoritative tone to his voice that seemed to strike Caius as ringing of sincerity since the other man backed down, nodded and waved a hand for Jasper to continue. Bella placed a hand on his back, rubbing circles to soothe her mate's ire.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am sorry for my outburst, but y'all have to understand. I'm angry about all of this. Irate, furious, rage-filled, the list is endless."

Marcus nodded. "Of course. If you would tell us what has you so angry though."

Squaring his shoulders, Jasper looked Marcus in the eyes and recounted it all from the very start. "I don't know how far back this all goes, Peter probably does though; what with his gift 'n all. I only know the following. What Edward said was true. We met Bella in Forks. She moved up there to live with her father after her mother remarried…"

He narrated every event that happened from the moment Bella saw the Cullens in that cafeteria until today. Marcus and Caius listened with the patience of thousands of years old vampires, glaring in the three's direction on occasion.

When Jasper finished, Marcus sighed. "I feared it was as such. The fact Jane, Alec, and Felix were not here when we arrived, which I did not mention as I was waiting to see what was coming. Your own witnesses and that you were waiting for us was also a clue. And Aro's own nature."

He turned to Caius. "What should we do, Brother? Those three's actions are il più serio. They have cost us much and deserve punishment. But what reprimand is worthy of all they have done."

Edward and Alice made to protest, but Caius halted their words with a raised hand and a glare. "I would think twice before speaking if I were you. You broke several of our laws. All of which are punishable by death. So, stand there and keep silent!"

Bella smiled at their fear. Their time on this earth was now measured in minutes instead of years, decades, centuries, and she hoped she could be the one to mete out their punishment. Aro marched forward, glaring at his compatriots. "I know you do not think to punish me. There would be no Volturi if I hadn't made it so! I am a king, therefore beyond sanction!"

Marcus sneered at him, standing tall and firm. "You forget, Brother, we rule as a group. You are not the lone authority in our world, and none of us should be above the law. We have allowed you free rein for too long, but it stops now. Sei andato troppo lontano questa volta! Enough is enough!"

Aro looked to Caius, but he stepped back with his hands up. "Do not look to me, Aro. I am with Marcus this time. You've gone too far."

Marcus turned, facing the other vampires they brought with them. Bella heard a gasp from Alice and glanced in her direction. She and Edward's eyes were both flitting around as they looked for a means of escape. Caius noticed this, motioning toward a guard large as Emmett that stood to the far right. Quick as a flash he was behind the duo, locking them in a vice-like grip so they couldn't flee.

Marcus bobbed his head before continuing to address the Volturi witnesses.

"Let no one say the Volturi are unjust ever again." Then he turned back to the three. "Edward Masen, Alice Brandon, and Aro Volturi. You three have broken the following laws: Bearing false witness, allowing a human to know what you are and not turning them or killing them, attempting to keep mates separated. These are all punishable by death. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Aro remained stubbornly silent, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, as he faced away from his fellow leader. Alice cried out, begging for her life. Bella assumed Alice had seen a vision, and it wasn't in their favor.

Edward pointed in Jasper's direction, always trying to lay the blame at someone else's feet. "What about Jasper? He broke the law too, so did my former family, what about their punishment?"

Jasper shifted away from Bella, moving his arms behind his back with a twist of his lips and a shake of his head. "I'm not the one what told her we were vampires. None of us did, actually. Being an intelligent woman, she figured it out on her own. You only confirmed her suspicions, Edward. I voted to kill her, if you'll remember, after the van incident so she wouldn't. Glad I didn't, of course, but I still attempted to follow the law.

"And I had every intention of turning her once she finished her schooling. Or whenever she was ready. We had plans in place for it, unlike you. You never planned to turn her. Even Carlisle spoke up about how foolish you were being. That was because he thought she was your mate though. But we all knew if you didn't, he would eventually. It's the intent that matters here, Edward, and you never meant to change her into one of us."

Marcus nodded. "He's right, my boy. Here, the objective is what matters. Yours and Alice's was to never see her as one of you, unlike the rest of your former coven. Aro is being charged with the false witness and mate separation, not all three as you and Alice are. Bella Swan is a vampire as projected, and the Cullens and the Major have broken no other laws. As such, they deserve no punishment."

Bella saw the moment Alice and Edward knew they'd lost. She might have felt sad for them if they hadn't ruined her life so many times. They deserved everything that came to them.

Marcus pulled her from her thoughts. "As you are the injured party, Miss Swan, I will allow you to decide if you wish to dole out their punishment or assign another to it."

Bella considered it for a moment. Would it be nice to rip all three of them apart? Probably. But she really only felt aggrieved by Edward. It was him she wanted to kill the most. She did want some questions answered first, however.

"I'll leave Alice to my mate, and Aro to you Marcus. I would like to ask Edward and Alice a few questions first, if I may?"

Marcus smiled in understanding. "Certainly."

Bella strode across the expanse that separated them, halting before two people she once loved. She addressed her ex first. "I want to know why. Why did you choose me, Edward? What was so special about me?"

He shrugged a shoulder, not bothering to look in her direction. "Nothing. You were plain as far as humans went, though I have to say you're utterly stunning now. But that's what vampirism does, turns the ordinary into extraordinary. No, your body did nothing for me, but your blood? Now there was something worth having.

"That, and bragging rights. I loved being able to lord my willpower over the others. Here was my singer and look how well I did at not killing her. Unlike Emmett or Esme. They had no strength of will at all, were weak."

A snarl echoed across the clearing, and Bella turned to see Em holding Rose back at the insult to her mate. Refocusing on the asshole in front of her, Bella smiled. "They may have been weak when tempted by blood so potent, but at least they're good people."

He scoffed, but she ignored him in favor of getting her answers from Alice. "Care to explain why you couldn't let it go? Also, why leave at all? Surely had you stayed, Jasper and I would never have figured out what we were to one another and Edward would have eventually killed me."

Alice glared at her, looking more like an angry kitten than vampire. Bella rolled her eyes. "Because of what happened in Arizona. I was stupid to leave you and Jazzy alone in that hotel room. It generated feelings and because of that, you would have figured it out. And Edward couldn't kill you in Forks, you idiot. Not with your police chief father and those mutts. The pack especially would have known right away who the culprit was.

"We were going to wait; for the family to forget, for Jasper to come back to me, then Edward would find you and kill you as he wanted. But Peter had to get involved, had to ruin everything. Jasper was mine; he was meant for me and I couldn't let an insignificant little ant like you take him from me."

Bella shook her head, feeling nothing but contempt for the woman before her.

"Delusional to the last second, aren't you Alice? Pity. Now you get to die because you wanted what wasn't yours. And you call me stupid." Bella turned her back on them, calling out to her mate. "I'm done here, Cowboy. Nothing they say matters anymore. Let's get done with this so we can live."

He strode across the clearing, all powerful confidence. It was the sexiest damn thing Bella had ever seen. It was clear in his eyes, in his demeanor, that the Major was out in full force. He stopped in front of her, long-fingered hand rising to cup her cheek as he kissed her.

"Too right you are, Darlin'. Let's end this." He turned to Marcus and Caius. "With your permission, o' course."

The two kings nodded, shifting so they stood by Aro, one in front and one behind. Bella took her place in front of Edward, Jasper in front of Alice. "I want my face to be the last thing you see as you burn, Edward. Fare thee well."

And then she gripped his head between her palms and pulled. The sound of rending metal reverberated around the woods as three vampires lost their lives for their foolhardy deeds. Someone quickly built a pyre and the large vampire, named Santiago Bella soon learned, threw their bodies onto it.

Before Bella tossed Edward's head in, she smiled at him. "This is for my dad, Edward. For Harry, for the pack, for Jasper, and for me. Good riddance."

Beside her, Jasper was having his own conversation with Alice. "All you had to do was leave well enough alone. You could have had a grand life, found a mate, but no. You had to covet things that weren't yours. Goodbye, Alice."

And he added her head to the flames.

Just then, Marcus stepped forward with Aro's. "I want you to know something, Fratello. I knew what you did. To my amate. My Didyme. I've known for some time that it was you behind her death, and I've awaited this moment a long time. This is for her, Aro. For all the pain you have caused me. Don't worry, Sulpicia will be fine. She was never yours to begin with and will be glad we set her free to find her actual mate. Addio."

And then Aro was also gone. Silence reigned for a moment as they watched the purple-hued smoke rise before Marcus turned to them. "I thank you, miei amici, for bringing me the means to wreak my vengeance at last even though it cost you as well. I have waited centuries. We will bother you no more. Go, live your life. Amatevi l'un l'altro con tutto ciò che avete and never take a single day for granted."

After that, Marcus and Caius dismissed the witnesses and led the guard back into the forest. Just like that, it was over. There was a pause as everyone took in their victory. Then Steve let out a whoop and they all began to celebrate.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of ya, but I think this is cause to celebrate. First round's on me."

They all laughed at Peter, then Bella swung to beam up at her mate. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to find a place to settle down now. How about we rent a room in some big city and look for something more permanent?"

"I think I'd like that, Darlin'. Then I'd like it if you'd agree to marry me." Jasper fell to one knee, pulling a black velvet box from his pocket. Inside was a round cut diamond in a pronged setting on a plain, white gold band. Jasper knew better than anyone that Bella didn't need over the top. This was simply perfect. "I've had this since New Year's Day, had a hell of a time keeping it hidden from you until the right moment.

"It's what took me so long to come back, why they were able to take you. I know askin' on Valentine's Day in front of a crowd of people is awfully cliché and the timin' is somethin' awful but… what do you say, Darlin'? Think you could make me the happiest man on this planet and say yes?"

Falling to her knees before him, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you my Major, my Jasper, my mate. Gladly."

* * *

**_A/N: SOOOOOOO this super got away with me and I tried to whittle it down some but, yeah. I figured you'd rather want a 14k plus chapter than for me to add yet another one and make you wait longer for the conclusion to this story. I do plan to have the epilogue done and posted before this week is out. Promise._**

**_Words used. Again, I used Google translate so if they're wrong, let me know. _**

**_Sbalorditiva—astounding, stunning, incredible, amazing…_**

**_Fratello—Brother _**

**_Senti odore di inganno—you smell of deception_**

**_Cerchiamo di essere calmi—Let's be calm_**

**_Per favore—please_**

**_Miei cari—my dear_**

**_Mia cara—my dear (in the feminine)_**

**_Il più serio—most serious_**

**_Sei andato troppo lontano questa volta—you have gone too far this time_**

**_Amate—beloved _**

**_Addio—goodbye _**

**_Miei amici—my friends_**

**_Amatevi l'un l'altro con tutto ciò che avete—love one another with all you have_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: So, an epilogue. Here it be! I'll admit, I struggled a bit with this so it took me longer to get it done than it should have and for that, I'm sorry. _**

**_Thanks to everyone that has read this, reviewed, favorited, etc. I really appreciate it and am glad you stuck with me on it and enjoyed it so much. It gives me hope for any future fics I have in the works and gives me encouragement to get them written, which I have been fighting to find in recent times. So, thank you. I hope you're all being safe during this crazy, troubling time._**

* * *

**And They Lived Happily Ever After**

The remnants of the Volturi returned to Volterra posthaste. There was much to do and little time in which to do it if they wished to retain command of the vampire world. The remaining two kings began discussing solutions on the plane ride home.

Caius closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat with teeth worrying his bottom lip and fingers clenching and unclenching. "So, what now, Marcus? Without Aro, the twins, and Felix, how do we maintain control? The Romanians won't be the only ones looking to take advantage, I'm sure. Once word gets out that we are in disorder, more will step forward looking to rule."

Marcus crossed his legs, fingertips pressed together as he sagged back into his seat and contemplated Caius's questions. He wouldn't lie and say they'd be fine. It would take some time and some doing to remember what it was like before they'd come to rely so heavily on the twin's powers.

The Volturi were as bad as Carlisle in that regard.

Still, the loss created a vacuum that they must fill in some way, same with Aro's seat. It would be a while before they were okay. But the twins weren't there in the beginning, or when they fought the Romanians and Egyptians for power.

They didn't need them back then; they needed them not now. "Prendiamo le cose come vengono. We take things as they come. We plan, we recruit, we change; grow. We cannot only depend on gifted vampires. That's not to say we don't find more, of course, but we need others like Felix and Santiago as well. Brute strength to counterbalance, make us more solid a force.

"But we cannot build in the way we used to. If we are to show the world getting rid of Aro was the right thing, we must cease to rule the way he did. No more stealing, no more threats, no more enslavement using Chelsea. Continuing to use her to keep us unified is necessary, but we must stop forcing others to our will when they are outside our influence like we did Demetri and Heidi. They come to us of their own volition or not at all. Do you agree?"

Caius scowled for a moment, uncomfortable with the idea, but eventually, his shoulders slumped, and he nodded. "I suppose it's a fair thing to do."

"Eccellente. We must also think about turning more people. It might be a good idea to seek those who show extreme interest in vampires. Those are the most likely to agree to be turned, and it would put them to better use than murdering them as we have. We'll vet, obviously, make sure they're not insane, thus presenting a potential threat to exposure. Cosa dici?"

Caius's head lolled, eyes rolling as he huffed in annoyance. "I suppose it's a shrewd thing to do. Zeus knows most of those idioti would literally die for a chance at immortality. We should contact Eleazar, see if he'll agree to help us locate those with the potential for gifts. If we tell him our plans and agree to any of his terms I'm sure it'll work."

Marcus nodded. "Yes, that is a good idea as well. We can even offer him more than that don't you think? Such as Aro's empty throne?"

Caius leaned forward. "Now that is an intriguing idea, Fratello…"

The two continued their conversation all the way home. Once there, they dismissed the guard and went in search of the wives. Athenadora and Sulpicia were in the tower, per usual, delicate fingers flying over a tapestry to adorn their sitting room, adding a little color to the drab gray stone walls.

Athena was waifish and fair, from her straight, shoulder-length platinum hair to her powdery skin, with a face that was all angles. Prominent forehead, sharp cheekbones, defined jaw. Her brows were thin, nose long and aristocratic. The only thing that softened her visage was her full lips.

She was one of the oldest vampires in existence. Scythian, to be exact. A nomadic neighbor to the Dacian people that birthed the Dacian, now known as the Romanian, coven. No one knew who turned her, only that it was around the mortal age of thirty and Athena had seen millennia come and go.

Thanks to all her years walking the earth, she held a vast amount of knowledge. She bore no special powers but was quick-witted and clever, good-natured unless provoked. Then she would become hardened, immovable, deadly. A perfect compliment to Caius's marauding ways.

Woe to anyone that angered Athenadora Volturi. Marcus always felt it was foolish to shove her aside and not use her experience.

Her bond with Caius was one of a mated pair, and Marcus understood it was Caius's fear of losing her that led him to agree with Aro. To imprison Athena in the tower, using Corin's gift to keep her and Sulpicia content, but it stopped now. Today. They'd have to wean the women from Corin, but by gods, it would be done.

It wasn't fair to lock them up as Aro had, especially since it was Aro's own actions that caused the reaction to begin with.

Sulpicia was the direct opposite of Athena. Both women were taller than average, around ten inches above five feet, but where Athena was fair, Sulpicia was dark. Messy black hair fell in waves to her slim waist. She had an ample bosom, and what they'd known back in the olden days as childbearing hips.

She was stunning, as most immortal women were. High cheekbones, tall forehead, a long, thin nose, supple lips, and a soft jaw. Her elongated, elegant neck swiveled when they came into the room, her dark brows furrowing at Marcus's intrusion—a rare thing since he did not need to be there.

She was a young orphan when Aro found her and determined she was the ideal woman to be his mate. He courted her for a few years, and she came to love the idiot. They came to an agreement, spoke marriage vows, and that was that. She became one of them not long after her twenty-first birthday when she reached her majority.

By the time the poor woman learned how wrong she'd been to become Aro's, it was too late for her. Marcus wasn't lying when he'd told Aro that it would please 'Picia to learn Aro was dead.

As intelligent as her sister, Sulpicia took one look at the two men and knew something was wrong immediately. Lips curled down, her gaze flit back and forth between them. "Where is Aro, Marcus? Why is he not with you?"

Marcus gestured towards a chair. "Please take a seat, le signore. We have news."

He told them all. Leaving nothing out. When he finished, both women were beaming.

"So, he's gone in truth," Athena queried.

Caius clutched her tiny, feminine hand in his and drew her to his lap. "Why does this news please you so, mia cara moglie?"

"Because, il mio cuore, it means my dearest sister is finally avenged; the other free. 'Picia and I have awaited this moment for a very long time."

Caius's brows furrowed, mouth edging into a frown. "Why am I the only one that did not know of Aro's deception? Did no one think to tell me? Did you not trust me with the knowledge?"

Sulpicia laid a hand on his knee. "We didn't want you to become enraged and do something foolish. You loved Didyme as much as the rest of us, and with the twins on Aro's side, it was a danger for anyone to attempt vengeance against him. It would have broken Athena's heart and killed her to lose you, Caius. I could not do that to her.

"Marcus, especially, could not. He knows firsthand how it feels to lose your mate. Losing Aro does not harm me because we were not more than companions. So, what now? Is there a plan in place yet? Do you wish to fill his seat? It would be a good idea to do so, that way there's someone to break ties when needed."

Marcus's gaze met Caius's and the latter inclined his head. This had been something they'd discussed on the plane. "We would like you and Athena to join us as rulers, with an outside party as our fifth. Someone that lives amongst the people and would have a better perspective of things on that end."

Sulpicia's mouth curved into a smile. "You mean Eleazar? I agree, he would be the perfect candidate. He knows how the old ways worked and what we could do to change some of them, and he's a friend to many of the North American vampires. He'd bring a fresh perspective and be a fantastic mediator between us and those we rule over. I wholeheartedly agree with this choice."

Athenadora nodded. "I also agree. While some may consider Carlisle an excellent choice as well, we all know he would not wish the responsibility. If he had, he'd have stayed all those decades ago. How about we head down to Aro's office and discuss things further?"

Marcus knew he and Caius had made the correct decision including the women on a new council. Both were sensible and would be an asset. Executing changes would take time, but it was a beginning, and that's all one needed.

* * *

The Denali home emptied in stages, everyone heading back to their lives from before. Riley's coven was the first to go.

Fred pulled Bella into a hug, chin resting on the top of her head. They'd become very close in the passing weeks, and Bella almost felt as if a piece of her was breaking away. He was like a brother to her now, and she would miss him fiercely.

"Don't worry, Bells, it'll be easy to keep in touch in this age of technology. I'll call you every other week or something, okay? And I promise I'll get back into my schooling. We all will. Right guys," Fred twisted to ask of his coven.

They all nodded their agreement.

Bella squeezed Fred tighter before letting him go to embrace the others one by one. His promise would have to do. She would miss them all, but they had lives of their own and she wasn't an integral part. She was glad they agreed to go back to school, though. She wanted them to get their degrees or diplomas.

Bella hated the idea of them continuing through the life thrust upon them without ever realizing the dreams Victoria stole because of her. No matter what they said, Bella would always feel some measure of guilt for what the bitch had done to them.

They ran back to Vancouver with repeated promises to keep in touch and an added one that they would come to visit once she and Jasper were settled.

Mary and Randall were the next to leave. Mary still wasn't one hundred percent on board with a relationship, but Bella got her to agree to travel with the younger vampire for a bit. Bella knew there was more there than what Mary would admit and wanted to shake the older woman into reality, but also knew you couldn't force something into existence.

Bella would have to hold out hope that the time spent together with only the two of them would help Mary see she and Randall were meant for one another.

Surprisingly, the Cullens were the next to leave. "I want to start anew, Bella. Put into place a few of those fresh ideas you gave us. We'll keep in contact. After all, Esme and Rose have every intention of helping you with your wedding and none of us ever want you to feel you aren't a part of this family again, you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it, Carlisle. I'll miss you guys, but we can visit back and forth all the time and there's Skype, emails, and phone calls. I'm sure Em will text me every second of every day," Bella said with a laugh.

Carlisle grinned and nodded. "I'm sure he will. Until next time."

He tugged her forward, enclosing her in his arms for a lingering embrace before fobbing her off to the rest of the family, each with a whispered promise to call sometime soon. Then they were gone, off to Rochester to start again as a family of only four.

Bella and Jasper lingered for about a week after the mass exodus before they too decided it was time to get a move on. Bella considered returning to life in Boston with Jasper, picking up where they left off, but decided she'd prefer to start their next chapter instead.

She called her mother on the road, explained as much as she could without giving too much away. "Have you contacted the police? I can't believe Edward would take to stalking you, Bella. He seemed like such a nice boy. I guess jealousy over his foster brother gaining your favor will do that. I understand your desire to get away from him. I hope it works."

"I hope so too, Mom. I hate having to drop out and uproot my life, but you know as well as I do that the police can only do so much. Maybe once Jasper and I get settled, I can transfer my credits and get back to it, okay? Besides, Carlisle promised to take matters in hand. That should help."

Renee sighed, and Bella heard some shuffling before she spoke again. "That's all I ask, I don't want you to throw away all that money and work because Edward is an asshole. And yes, your father warned us often enough about crazy stalkers and what we should do. I miss him so much sometimes. So, tell me more. What else has happened in your life?"

Bella bit her lip, peeking in Jasper's direction to see the corner of his mouth tipped up and his brow raised. Here went nothing. "Jasper proposed on Valentine's Day."

In usual Renee fashion, she worried Bella was marrying too young or hadn't seen enough of the world yet. But Renee still offered her support.

"You're an adult and you've always had a good head on your shoulders, so if this is what you want then I'll support you. But I doubt I'll be able to make it to your wedding. You see, Phil got a job offer."

Then she dropped a bombshell. Phil got a job offer to coach in Japan and they would move in a month's time, which explained the shuffling noises. Renee was packing.

"Oh Mom, that's wonderful. Go on your big adventure and don't worry about me. I have Jasper and his friends, as well as my own. I won't be alone. I'll miss you, but there's emails as usual and Skype on occasion. We'll keep in touch as much as we can, okay?"

"Okay, Baby. I'll send you a huge box of souvenirs, yeah?"

Bella nodded. "That sounds great, Mom. I look forward to it. Call me before you guys get on your flight and when you get in, alright? So I know you made it safe."

"Alright, Bella. I will. Love you."

Bella smiled wistfully. "Love you, too, Mom."

She'd miss her scatterbrained mother, but little did Renee know, this actually helped Bella a lot. It meant no declining trips to Florida with lame-ass excuses because Bella could no longer go to crowded, sunny beaches.

It would also give her time to ease Renee into Bella's new life and get her used to any changes Renee might observe in Bella via Skype and phone calls.

She did feel a little bad for lying about Edward; using him as an excuse for why she'd left Boston and dropped out of college. But he was dead now, so who was she hurting? She'd just pretend the move worked next time she talked to Renee and all would be back to normal.

After grabbing their things from Garrett's place, they drove down to Denver for the time being but began looking for a new home right away.

Peter and Charlotte stayed with them a couple days before they decided it was time to skedaddle. Jasper shrugged it off; wasn't like it was the first time they'd left, and it wouldn't be the last. The couple enjoyed being on their own and always on the move while Jasper was ready to set down roots again. That was the way it always would be.

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

In reality, the two were on a mission for Bella. Part of that surprise she'd been planning. They were also on the hunt for property. Something isolated, yet close to larger cities for hunting, with a lot of land that would provide the capacity to house and raise horses. It was one of Bella's favorite stories of her mate's past. It fell in line with the story of Buck in one of those letters that led to them coming together.

Ever since Jasper was a child back in Texas on his daddy's farm, he'd dreamed of being a horseman. Once old enough, Jasper's job became tending the farm animals. His preference was always the horses. He'd sworn he'd save up his allowance and buy some land, but then the war came. He earned as a soldier but being Confederate it was few and far between and once the war was over his money was pretty much worthless.

Not that it mattered, given he never saw the end of the war thanks to that bitch Maria. Once he became a vampire, all his dreams died. Bella was determined to help him realize them now, now he had the money and a life all his own. They would build his dream together, as it should be.

* * *

"This is it, Pete. This is what Bella's lookin' for. What do ya say?" Peter grinned at his wife, tossing an arm over her shoulder.

"I believe yer right, Char. This is it. Can't you just fuckin' see it?" He stood there on the dirt track that led to the property set fifteen miles outside of Buena Vista, Colorado with a vacant look as if seeing something in his mind's eye. "We can build a large main house and several smaller cabins to accommodate anyone what wants to visit. Stables, a paddock, buildings to house farmin' equipment. We can stock that pond over there with all sorts o' fuckin' fish. There's plenty of huntin' for the animal eaters, and it ain't but two hours from Denver. It's damn well perfect. Just want Sugar's lookin' for."

Charlotte wrapped her arm around her mate and smiled. "Should we call her n' tell her, or buy it ourselves as a weddin' present?"

Peter's grin broadened. "I love the way you fuckin' think, Char. She won't like it none, but I don't give a fuck. Let's buy it as a gift."

The couple drove back to Buena Vista to the broker and settled cash on the property then and there. It had only been a few days since they'd left the Major and Bella in the city, and Peter was mighty proud they'd accomplished their first task so fast.

Bella, determined to find a stallion as close a replica as possible to the horse the Major painted on one of the ornaments he'd given her that first Christmas, enlisted Peter to find it for her. He followed his gift to a ranch north of Dallas and there the fucker was.

He was a magnificent beast and he knew it. On the medium side of the buckskin color, not too dark but not that light cream you sometimes saw, with four white stockings on his lower legs; the typical black markings above them to the knee and hock joints.

When Peter saw him, the stud was trotting around a paddock, his pitch-black mane and tail flowing behind him.

Peter haggled the price down a couple grand by agreeing to take a trailer the old man had been trying to sell for a while. Peter rented a pickup truck, and they drove the stud back to the ranch where Peter built up a makeshift shelter until they could get the barn built. Then he called Bella.

"I found ya a property, Sugar. Bought and paid for already, so don't worry 'bout that. Got the stud too. All you need to do is get your pretty ass down here and start buildin' that life you're wantin'." She started to protest, but Peter shut her down. "Shut yer mouth, Bella. I don't want to hear one fuckin' word about it. This is me n' Char's weddin' gift to you. You have other shit you need to worry about, like curbin' Esme and Rose's materialistic tendencies when it comes to the nuptials. Now grab that sorry excuse of a mate and get your asses down here."

He hung up on her, laughing at the reluctant way she gave in to his demands.

When his brother and Bella arrived a few hours later, it was all made worth it to see the look of joy on the Major's face. It had been a long damn time coming, and Peter clasped Bella hard for putting that look there. She was the best fucking thing to ever happen to them, and Peter would feel grateful to her for the rest of his existence.

* * *

Jasper couldn't believe how lucky he was. He'd won the mate lottery and he would never forget it. As long as he lived, he'd make sure to well love and care for Bella. The fact she thought of him when it came time to settle back down was amazing. She could have insisted they go back to their old life in Boston so she could complete her nursing degree, but she'd chosen to move on to the life he'd wanted since he was a human child.

She was astounding.

Peter called in reinforcements in the form of the Vancouver coven and Garrett, who brought along Kate, and together they helped Jasper build a large log house in the middle of the property with plans to erect several outbuildings and other, smaller houses for anyone that wished to visit from time to time.

After the main house, they built the stable and Jasper moved his new stallion, Cash, into it.

With so many hands, they got all the buildings up by the end of the month and Jasper got started on constructing his herd. While Cash was an exquisite piece of horseflesh, Jasper wanted one more stallion. He left Bella at the ranch, dubbed the Black-Eyed Phoenix in honor of not only both their home states but also the place that brought them together one evening when a man told a girl she was worth it.

On the lookout for mares, Jasper caught wind of an ad for a black quarter horse stud in New Mexico he decided to look at.

Powerfully built, the stallion stood tall and proud gazing out at the desert, ears forward and on high alert. He was pitch black except for the white circle on his forehead and a half pastern marking. It had been a long time since Jasper had been in the saddle, but it was like riding a bike. He was just glad it was a cloudy day, otherwise, the rancher might have passed out.

The horse took direction well and wasn't afraid of Jasper in the slightest.

He couldn't say the same for the next equine he looked at. The poor mare was so skittish, Jasper feared she might have a heart attack. It went like that for the next couple of weeks as he moved from place to place looking for the best stock. For every five frightened mares, there was one that didn't care a lick about what he was.

He wound up with nine mares to take back to the ranch. Two palominos, a chestnut, two medicine hat paints, an appaloosa, a sorrel, a strawberry roan, and a blue roan all loaded into the trailer with the stud as he drove home.

Peter was there to help him offload. "Damn, Major. Took you long enough. Sugar's wantin' to throw a house warmin' party, invite everyone. I thought we'd finally get some peace."

Jasper clapped Pete on the back and laughed. "Now where'd you get a fool idea like that? If you thought for a second there wouldn't be vampires comin' and goin' from this ranch as long as we're here, you've been an idiot. Bella made too many damn friends durin' all that mess to give them up now she has them. Don't worry, I'm sure most of 'em won't stick around long."

As it was, everyone that wasn't already there showed up at Bella's invitation. The rest of the Denali coven were the first to arrive, the girls immediately swept up making suggestions for the wedding. Hell, they hadn't even chosen a date yet.

Eleazar had news from the Volturi but opted to wait until everyone else arrived to dole it out so he wouldn't have to repeat half a dozen times. Jasper asked Peter if he knew what was coming. "Yeah, but it wasn't as fuckin' important as gettin' the ranch set up and I knew Eleazar would have more info than me."

Mary and Randall showed up next, hand in hand at that. Peter pulled Randall aside and asked what was up with that. Randall shrugged with a smirk on his face. "She finally gave into my innumerable charms, that's all."

Peter chuckled. "You mean she finally got her head outta her ass and agreed y'all were mates, right?"

High-pitched squeals interrupted them as Mary told the girls the splendid news. Bella came sweeping into the den where the boys had hidden and tugged Randall into an embrace. "I'm so happy for you, Randy! I knew she'd figure things out, eventually."

She was gone as fast as she came, leaving Jasper and the guys shaking their heads in her wake.

The Cullens arrived last, having the farthest to travel. Jasper knew at once that they were much happier than before. He could feel it. There weren't any underlying negative emotions where there once were. They all looked and felt more at ease with themselves.

Now everyone had arrived, they all gathered in the over large living room Jasper designed to accommodate guests and Eleazar got down to business. "So, I'm sure you all are wondering what has been happening amongst the Volturi since February and I'm pleased to tell you that they have offered me a place on the new council. They considered Carlisle but dismissed the idea as they were sure he wouldn't want the responsibility."

Heads twisted towards the man in question, and Carlisle nodded.

Eleazar continued. "The wives have joined this council. It is the five of us. The four members of the Volturi will maintain order throughout the world but I will be the liaison between them and all North America. They're recruiting as of now, anyone that wishes to join may do so.

"You're to be given two options regarding Chelsea's ability. If you seek a permanent place, she will bond you to the council in order to maintain a cohesive unit. If you only want a temporary position, she will leave you be and you may leave whenever you wish."

Steve spoke up then. "What kind of vampires are they after? Don't they rely a lot on gifted ones?"

Eleazar bobbed his head. "Yes, but they're also looking for brute strength. They've tasked me with helping them locate abilities once more, but the same principle applies. No one will use force, they will be asked to join. If they decline, the brothers will allow them to go about their lives without interference. They're turning humans as well, anyone that desires it."

Before Jasper had the chance to ask, Bella leaned forward, brows furrowed, lips curved down. "How do they determine who to let in on the secret?"

Eleazar smiled. "They got the idea from you, my dear. Jasper told them you figured out what we are on your own, remember? As they track situations that arise in a similar vein, they know there are mortals out there that get a little too curious for their own good and come close to figuring out our kind are real. They've chosen to closer monitor those such as that to see if they'd be viable candidates for the change."

Jasper frowned, he knew all too well what happened to humans like that. "And if they aren't?"

"Times are changing. Sometimes killing them was necessary, but these days people are so skeptical all that's needed is an excellent lie to explain the unexplainable. They trick them with misinformation, leading them down the wrong path and away from the truth. They will not approach any human unless they are at least ninety percent sure they're a suitable candidate. I know what your concern is here, Jasper. Innocents being killed because of the Volturi's own mistakes. I hope I have reassured you?"

Jasper inclined his head. "You have, Eleazar. So, what else can you tell us?"

They learned that the queens were being weaned off Corin and had moved into rooms within the citadel and allowed to come and go as they pleased as long as a guard attended them. That they were implementing changes not only within the Volturi themselves but the stronghold itself. Things were being made more welcoming.

Eleazar paused, glancing between Peter and Jasper himself. "They asked me to tell you that they're looking for a new Felix. Someone with experience in handling newborns and armies. A warrior to help train new recruits, if either you or Peter wish to join, Jasper."

Jasper declined at once. "Not me. I left that life behind a long time ago and have no intention goin' back to it. I hope you understand?"

"Of course," Eleazar said.

Peter scowled. "Don't fuckin' look at me. I ain't gettin' back into that shit life neither."

Eleazar nodded his acceptance, and they ended the discussion.

As predicted, most didn't stay long. They were there about a week before everyone started trickling home. Soon it was just the foursome once more until Peter announced a desire to do some traveling. Jasper knew it was coming. They'd stuck around as long as they needed them, but with the threat over and Bella and Jasper settled, Peter was getting antsy.

The couple said their goodbyes, promising to keep in touch when they could, before disappearing into the setting sun. It was mid-April now, and Jasper couldn't believe how fast the time had flown by.

Bella came sidling up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her cheek against his back. "I don't know what I will do with all this quiet. We've been in the company of others for so long, it's odd to be alone again."

Turning so he could encircle her; Jasper rested his head on hers. "I know, Darlin', but we'll get used to it again. Not like we didn't spend an entire year prior to all this all by our lonesome."

She sighed, tilting her head back to look him in the eye. "I know. So, what should we do with all this time alone, Cowboy?"

The corner of his mouth curved up as he gave her a smug smile. "I'm sure I can think of a few things."

Gripping her thighs, he lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom where they spent the rest of the day, and all the next entwined in a lover's embrace. They made love slowly and fucked hard; lost themselves in each other.

The days moved by at a fast pace. Bella kept in touch with everyone as promised, but Esme and Rose more so as they helped her plan the wedding. They still hadn't been able to agree on a date, but Jasper wasn't in any great hurry. He thought to have it on New Year's was a grand idea, but she wanted it sooner. She suggested some time in the summer, but there weren't any dates during those months that meant a thing to either of them.

It was when they were discussing what he wanted for his birthday come July that an idea came to Bella. "What about my birthday?"

Jasper's brows furrowed in confusion at the random question. "What about it?"

Bella shifted so she was facing him on the couch. They'd been watching some cooking show, heaven only knew why since neither of them needed to cook anymore, when she'd asked him about gift ideas. He brushed her off, not caring what she got him since all he needed was right there in his arms. Then the random, out of the blue, question about her own.

"For the wedding. What about my birthday? It's only three months away, and the date is significant for both of us."

Jasper frowned, shifting with discomfort at the idea. "You mean because I tried to eat you and it was the worst day of both our lives?"

Bella shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I forgave you for that a long time ago, and it wasn't the worst day. Think about it. If not for what happened that day, Edward and Alice might have won. It was the day everything changed for us, the day that set in motion all that was to come. It was the beginning. Bad things might have happened between it and that Christmas, but it was still the start of this."

She gestured to the surrounding room. But he knew she meant more than that. "We wouldn't be where we are right now, if not for that day. So, what do you think?"

Jasper took a moment to ponder it. She wasn't wrong. As she'd said, bad things happened after that day, but it started something bigger. Led to something better for both of them. "Okay, your birthday it is then, Darlin'."

"Excellent," she exclaimed, shifting to lean back against his chest as she lifted the remote to continue the show.

With the date decided, things moved into full gear. Jasper couldn't think of a moment where Bella wasn't on the phone with Esme, Rose, Charlotte, or Kate making plans for things. They sent her emails full of fabric samples for her dress, ideas for color schemes, images of hairstyles and flowers.

Before he knew it, September was upon them, and the hordes descended. It was often he escaped with the men for a ride in the mountains. He even got Carlisle on a horse occasionally as the days went by. The family was doing even better than they were all those months ago when they came for the housewarming party.

Carlisle was employed at a teaching hospital this go 'round, Esme working from home as an interior designer. Rose and Emmett had opted to enter the workforce this time, rather than high school, and Rose was working as a mechanic at a local garage while Emmett worked as one of those Geek Squad people. He'd always been computer savvy and was just happy to put his skills to work.

They'd all made friends amongst the humans, too. Rose went out for drinks with the guys from work every Friday, suffering through the discomfort of drinking mortal drinks without complaint. Emmett had lunch with his coworkers, though he could fob off eating most of the time. An apple here, a sandwich there, his only hill to climb.

Esme had joined a book club and spent every Saturday with her group. They'd even thrown their own welcome party and invited their neighbors over for dinner on occasion.

While most people remained wary around them, that instinct kicking in even if they didn't understand why, there was one person in Esme's group that accepted them the same way Bella had all those years ago. She was an older woman, in her late forties, named Carol, who'd joined the club after her divorce.

She and Esme had become fast friends, though the woman remained in blissful unawareness of what Esme was.

Finding friends outside the family did wonders. Even in such a tightknit unit, Jasper knew all too well that sometimes you had to get away from one another. Finding their own pursuits helped with this and it led to bonds that were that much stronger.

It was why often Jasper went riding while Bella went into Denver to shop. To give each other some space sometimes. Bella even talked to the Denver College of Nursing to see if she could transfer her credits from Northeastern. She was determined to earn her degree whether she'd have to start over or not because she felt she was being hypocritical to ask such a thing of Fred and them and not do so herself.

She wanted to wait until after the wedding, though. Jasper didn't care what she did, he'd support whatever she decided.

Soon enough, the big day arrived, and they shunted Jasper out of the main house so the girls could get Bella ready. Not wanting the day to belong only to their nuptials, Jasper left Bella's birthday gift and card in the capable hands of a laughing Rose before she shoved him out the door.

* * *

The morning dawned cloudless and warm, a true Indian summer type of day.

The girls kicked the boys out to get dressed in one of the guesthouses so they could help Bella get prepped. All that planning was coming to fruition and Bella was more than ready to get it over with. For so many emails and calls, Esme kept things simpler than Bella expected.

Fall colors, little decoration, two bridesmaids and a maid of honor. Nothing grand at all, for which she was thankful.

Peter got ordained and would officiate. Garrett would be a groomsman alongside Carlisle, and Emmett was to be the best man in place of Peter. Fred asked to walk her down the aisle, and Emmett asked if he could give her away. Bella worried Carlisle would feel left out, but he explained that as long as he got the father/daughter dance he'd be fine.

Bella was closer to the family, not quite where they were back in Forks, but friendly enough that she was comfortable granting their requests.

Her dress was a simple two-piece ensemble. A skirt created from three layers of deep mauve gathered tulle with an added two layers of soft white to give it dimension. The bodysuit was long-sleeved, corded lace, with a deep V-neck and backline that showed off her bare skin. Bella knew Jasper would love her back exposed. It would drive him wild.

They purchased it offline from some as yet unknown little up-and-coming shop; Esme and Rose had laughed about how much that would have upset Alice.

"It's nice to be able to wear what we like now while supporting small businesses. I never thought I'd be so glad to get out of those itchy designer duds Alice was always forcing on us, but I am," Esme exclaimed. "I can be myself now, dress in the things I like."

Bella concurred, taking stock of the dark mauve tulle cocktail dress with ruched bodice Esme wore. It was less matronly than the stuff Alice used to dress the woman in, more like something a twenty-six-year-old would wear.

Rose, one of Bella's bridesmaids, also took advantage of their newfound freedom, wearing a simple rust-colored maxi dress made from polyester. It had spaghetti straps with a draped neckline and a split that opened up to mid-thigh. Plain as it may have been, Rose made it gloriously sexy. The two vampiresses looked so much happier than when Bella first met them.

Charlotte as maid of honor was in a long chiffon maxi dress of mustard yellow with spaghetti straps that crisscrossed the open back with an apron neckline and fitted waist. Like Rose's dress, it had a split up one side all the way to the top of her thigh and Bella figured Char would disappear with Peter sometime after the ceremony as he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off his mate much longer than that once he got a load of her.

Kate was Bella's other bridesmaid. She had on an A-line chiffon dress in burgundy with a fitted waist and cap sleeves. It was minus the split but had a V-neck like Bella's with an open back as well. Garrett would go gaga when he spotted her.

While Rose painted her fingernails and Kate her toenails in a color similar to her skirt, Tanya did her hair; loose waves down her back, half pulled back and adorned with a floral headband and matching flowers throughout. Her makeup was light, neutral, and she bore nothing more than the sparkle of her skin in the sunlight filtering through the window and her engagement ring on her right ring finger, waiting for the moment she could join it with her wedding band.

Right before noon, Rose handed Bella a small box and a card. "These are from Jasper, your birthday gifts, as I understand. Why don't you open them and then meet us downstairs?"

The girls left Bella alone then.

She opened the card first. The cover read, '_You are my today and all of my tomorrows_'. On the inside was a short handwritten note.

_Bella,_

_Happy Birthday. I can't wait to marry you. _

_All my love, _

_Jasper_

_P.S.—This necklace is a symbol of my love for you. You are my northern star, always there to guide me home if ever I get lost as it guided the Wisemen all those centuries ago. I love you._

Lifting the lid from the box, Bella found a pendant inside. A silver North Star adorned with diamonds and a single sapphire, her birthstone, in the middle. It was pretty, yet simple, and she loved it. Putting it on, she lay the box and card on her dresser before making her way down the stairs to join the others.

They trooped out to the barn closest to the house where everything was set up. The doors were open and draped with two sizeable pieces of white chiffon on either side and the huge flower wreath Bella chose. Fred stood in front of them, dressed in black jeans, a white button-down, and a black floral tie with dark brown leather suspenders and matching belt.

A simple boutonnière of tiny roses in various shades adorned his chest above the pocket in his shirt. It complemented the mauve, blush, and cream rose bouquet she held; her bridesmaids bearing similar, smaller bouquets.

He smiled at Bella, offering his arm as the others filed passed them and into the building's interior. "You ready, Bells?"

For a moment, Bella thought of her father standing there instead. He'd fuss with his tie, give her a half smile, and pretend there weren't tears in his eyes. He'd have nothing to say, being the man of few words that he was, but would offer her strength in his silent support.

Damn how she missed him at times.

A deep breath in through her nose, Bella released it gradually and nodded. "Yeah, Fred. I'm more than ready."

Kenny Chesney's "Me and You" filtered out, and Bella knew the moment had come. If it still beat, Bella knew her heart would be racing in anticipation.

**_Ordinary no, really don't think so_**

**_Not a love this true_**

**_Common destiny_**

**_We were meant to be_**

**_Me and you_**

Alice and Edward may have tried to keep them apart, but you couldn't stop destiny.

Esme flashed a wink at Carlisle, whose mouth was hanging open in awe, before leading the procession forward on her own. Bella couldn't stifle the giggle that burst forth at the sight. Carlisle looked all his twenty-three years in a replica of Fred's outfit as he offered his arm to Rose and they followed Esme to their places.

Then it was Kate and Garrett, followed by Charlotte with Emmett, who was so busy ogling his wife's backside he almost ran into one of the barn's support beams. This drew a snicker from everyone, and he waved and bowed in normal Emmett fashion.

When her time came, Bella stepped forward and glanced around at the décor. She'd had no say in this part, Esme taking over since she was the interior designer.

If what Bella saw was any indication, she'd made the right choice in giving up that part of the planning. Wooden benches lined the sides of the aisle in between the supports, tumbler candles of various sizes lit the way. Ropes of lights and more gauzy white chiffon strung from one side of the barn to the other above her head added even more light.

**_Like a perfect scene from a movie screen_**

**_Where every dream comes true_**

**_Suited perfectly for eternity_**

**_Me and you_**

Ahead of her, Jasper stood before a large arch covered with more fall flowers to match her hair and the wreath. He took Bella's breath away, and she was glad she no longer needed it. He was so handsome standing there in those same black jeans and floral tie as Fred with Emmett, Garrett, and Carlisle at his side.

Seeing him there made everything much more real, and Bella was overcome with a need to get down the aisle as fast as possible. She was more than ready to start her life as Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. Fred chuckled beside her. "Slow down, girl. He's not going anywhere, you have him for eternity no matter what."

**_Every day, I need you even more_**

**_At the nighttime too_**

**_There's no way_**

**_I could ever let you go_**

**_Even if I wanted to_**

**_Every day I live_**

**_I try my best to give_**

**_All I have to you_**

**_I thank the stars above_**

**_That we share this love _**

**_Me and you_**

Bella would never take a single day of that eternity for granted. She didn't know what she'd done to get so lucky, but she would always be grateful for minor miracles.

**_Every day, I need you even more_**

**_At the nighttime too_**

**_There's no way_**

**_I could ever let you go_**

**_Even if I wanted to_**

They'd been together a little over a year, yet it felt more like a lifetime already. She'd never let him go. It didn't matter where they went wherever he was, she was home.

**_Ordinary no, I really don't think so_**

**_Just a precious few_**

**_Ever make it last_**

**_Get as lucky as_**

**_Me and you_**

**_Me and you_**

As the song closed, Bella came to a halt in front of him. He was beaming, his smile matching her own. If they could cry, she was sure tears would stream down both their faces. They'd been through so much, all of it leading them to each other.

Peter cleared his throat, drawing them from their bubble. "Alright, you two. Stop starin' inta one another's fuckin' eyes and let's get this show on the damn road."

He let them all laugh for a moment before glaring at them and straightening his posture. In a sober tone, he began his recitation. _"_Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Sugar and the Major a very important moment in their lives. In the year they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as wife and husband."

He paused, looking to Emmett, who was too busy mouthing something naughty at Rose to notice it was his moment. Peter cleared his throat once more, scowling at Em.

"Hey, asshole, if I have ta keep my dick in my pants for the time bein', so does your ass, okay? Pay attention, ya idiot." Emmett looked sheepish as he whispered an apology, and Peter continued. "Now, who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

Emmett's lips curled up into a wide grin as he pointed at himself, "that would be Moi!"

Bella caught Peter roll his eyes and stifled another giggle. She should have known her wedding wouldn't go without some comedic entertainment when things involved Emmett and Peter. She tuned out all the rest of Peter's words, regaining focus as he recited the vows that would tie her to Jasper by name for the rest of eternity.

"Do you Bella, take Jasper to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this moment forward, as long as you both shall live?"

Bella's fingers squeezed Jasper's as her lips formed the words. "I do."

"And do you Jasper, take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this moment forward, as long as you both shall live?"

She watched his lips move, his melodic baritone loud and clear for all. "I do."

The exchanging of the rings came next. Bella only glanced at the circle of diamonds set in white gold as Jasper slid it onto her finger, kissing her knuckles once it was in place. She'd taken her time finding the perfect ring for him. Simple, yet elegant.

None of the newer styles felt right to her and she was losing hope when she entered an antique jewelry shop in Denver and there it was. The man that sold it to her told her some sweet love story about the previous owner, but she couldn't be sure he was telling the truth or trying to make the sale by assuming her being a woman would make her more sentimental.

Either way, the filigreed platinum art deco band was just what she'd been looking for. It fit Jasper to a T, and the look of pride on his face as she slid it on was more than enough for her.

Peter announced them man and wife, reciting the one line she'd waited on the most. "You may now kiss the bride."

Reminiscent of their kiss back on New Year's Eve, Jasper wrapped an arm around her back, dipping her into a fierce melding of lips as he sealed their lives together symbolically. Her hand cupped his neck, fingers tangling in the strands of hair there.

Somewhere in the background noise, she heard Emmett catcalling, Garrett letting out a shrill whistle, and applause, but she didn't care. It wasn't until Peter spoke up that the two came up for air, as it were. "Alright, alright, alright, we get it. Y'all are so in love you don't know how to detach yer fuckin' lips but there's still a party to get to and I want to get outta this damned tie."

That made them all laugh. Peter hated ties. Jasper hauled Bella into an upright position without letting her go. They accepted congratulations and then headed back to the house for a moment of privacy while Esme got things ready for the reception.

When they returned to the barn, everyone threw birdseed as Emmett announced them and a new song played. Their first dance as husband and wife was to "You Won't Ever Be Lonely" by Andy Griggs. It was the one contribution Jasper made, insisting the tune was perfect.

He was right. As Bella focused on her husband, the words flowed over her. The starting lyric, in particular, struck a chord with her.

**_Life may not always go your way_**

**_And every once in awhile you might have a bad day_**

**_But I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_**

**_The sky turns dark and everything goes wrong_**

**_Run to me and I'll leave the light on_**

**_And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_**

Everything that could go wrong went wrong for them. Two manipulative bastards got between them, nearly getting Bella killed in the process. An arrogant, greedy dick tried to take her from Jasper and failed. Victoria almost murdered her, her father died, which turned her life upside down, but despite all of that, Jasper was there. Mostly.

He was her light, her port in the storm, and she knew that no matter what trials might come their way over the years, he would always be there for her as she would be for him.

After the first dance came the father/daughter dance. Carlisle picked the song and Bella's eyes filled with tears as she heard the first words. It was a song Charlie once told her he would choose for this moment. "How did you know, Carlisle?"

"You forget, Bella. Charlie and I were friends of a sort before you arrived in Forks. We talked about a lot of things. You can't know how sorry I am we caused his untimely demise. If only we'd…"

Bella placed a finger against his lips, stopping him. "I accepted months ago that what happened was not your fault. You believed Edward when he told you guys Victoria was not a threat. You had no reason to think he might lie. I was angry at the lot of you for a long time, but after the confrontation, I've come to realize it wasn't in any way your fault. All the blame lies on Edward and Alice. All of it. Understand?"

Carlisle nodded, kissing her forehead as he twirled her around the makeshift dance floor. Bella lay her head on his shoulder, humming along with the song as the lyrics washed over her. They were perfect for the moment as her mind conjured another blurry image of her father.

She would take the advice and never look back at what couldn't be changed. She'd never forget him, though. Already she'd forgiven and faced the regrets and let them go. Now to help people. She would earn that nursing degree, by god, and help people the way Carlisle did. She would give back more than she took in all the ways she could.

And yeah, she knew somebody loved her. Jasper, their friends, their families. There was a vast amount of love in their lives and she would never take it for granted.

The mother/son dance came next and Bella watched as Jasper whirled Esme around in a reenactment of the one and only time Bella had been to Prom. Randy Travis belted out the words to his song, "Angels", something Bella had thought to be a strange choice at first, but once she listened to it she understood why Jasper had picked it.

Esme may not have brought him into the world, but she was the one that helped birth the man he was now. She took someone terrified of the monster he thought he'd become and loved him with motherly devotion, reminding him who he really was. She was Jasper's angel.

The reception went well into the evening. Dancing, laughing, reminiscing. They ended with the garter and bouquet tosses, Emmett and Rose caught both, and there were plenty of jokes about how it must be time for them to marry again; they hadn't done it enough times yet.

Then everyone bid Jasper and Bella farewell as they drove to Denver to catch a plane for their honeymoon. Esme and Carlisle gave them the use of Isle Esme for a month, and they planned to enjoy every minute. Starting with sex in the ocean.

* * *

Jasper watched his wife as she gazed out the window towards Denver International as the plane began its descent. His wife. Fuck if that word didn't make him feel like the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.

They spent all the rest of September and half of October in Brazil, hopping back and forth from Isle Esme and its vast array of things to do to Rio and the rest of South America. They even visited the Amazon coven to introduce Bella as the newest addition to their world.

Now they were heading home, much to his dismay. Back to reality, he guessed.

No one was there when they arrived back at the Phoenix, but Peter left a note. '_Y'all lazy asses better buy me the most extravagant thank you gift of all time. I have fed the horses, mucked the stalls, and all that shit. Char and I are headin' southeast to see what we can get into. Don't know what's in the package. Catch ya on the flip side_.'

Peter'd tucked the note underneath a substantial package wrapped in brown paper with Volterra as the return address.

"What in the hell do you think they sent, Jasper," Bella asked as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

He could feel the anxiety radiating off her, so he pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head. "Only one way to find out, Darlin'. Why don't you open it?"

She reached forward, pulling the thing towards her. Ripping off the paper revealed a plain taped cardboard box. Bella broke the tape, opening the flaps. Jasper watched her eyes light up as she reached inside.

"Oh my fucking god, Cowboy! Do you know what these are?" The anxiety was gone, replaced by an infectious glee. He smiled indulgently at her as she held up the first of many books in pristine condition. She flipped open the cover on the first and squealed. "They're first edition, Jasper! First goddamned edition. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

She twirled in a circle, clutching the books to her chest. Amused, Jasper reached into the box once more and pulled out what was left. A folded handwoven tapestry he shook out to reveal three galloping horses, and a note at the bottom.

It read,

_To Bella and the Major,_

_We hope this letter finds you well. We wanted to thank you personally for what you helped us achieve back in February and bringing peace to our world. The four of us searched through Aro's office after Caius and I returned and discovered some notes he'd taken about Bella. _

_Things he saw from Edward and Alice's thoughts, no doubt. _

_Her likes and dislikes, her hopes and dreams, and more such things. Athena and Sulpicia felt it prudent to send a gift to both of you in thanks. So here it is. The women wove the tapestry themselves and I scoured the archives myself for the perfect books to grace the shelves of your new home._

_Eleazar told us you are now living on a horse ranch in Colorado, in case you were wondering how we knew where to find you. _

_Besides these items in the box, we have sent one more. They were specially ordered from a place in your native Texas and should arrive within the week. There is no reason for you to thank us, we are only showing our own gratitude and wish you to accept these gifts for what they are. There is no ulterior motive to them. Promise. _

_Con sincere piacere,_

_Marcus Volturi_

Jasper set the letter down with a smile. He couldn't help but wonder what the other gifts were.

Bella slipped behind him, enclosing her arms around his waist, brushing a kiss to his shoulder blade. "So, what do they want?"

Turning to face her, he lifted her and carried her to the living room. She straddled him on the couch as he leaned into the plush cushions. "Nothin'. Their gifts of thanks, nothing else. Or so Marcus says. I believe him. He said there's something more comin'. It'll be here by week's end. I take it you liked the books?"

She smacked his shoulder with a grin. "More like loved! My three favorite Jane Austen books in first edition? Do you know how expensive those are? Not to mention the first edition of Peter and Wendy by J. M. Barrie, Charles Dickens' Oliver Twist, The Wind in the Willows by Kenneth Grahame, Bram Stoker's Dracula, and Louisa M. Alcott's Little Women. It amazes me they would part with such treasures, Cowboy. We have to send them a thank you note."

The note would have to wait, however. Bella's enthusiasm was arousing, and Jasper's little Major chose that moment to make his presence known as she wiggled against him. Jasper grinned widely as she giggled while grinding against him. "Someone wants attention. Didn't you get enough of me on Isle Esme, Cowboy?"

Jasper's fingers traced Bella's spine, hands splaying across her back as he pulled her forward so he could reach those petal-soft lips that were currently smirking at him. "I won't ever get enough of you, Darlin'."

He had them flipped before she could blink, trapping her beneath his body on the couch as he trailed kisses along her jaw, down her neck, and across her exposed collarbone. Her shirt got in his way then, and he sat up so he could help her out of it.

Rosy peaks taunted him behind a coral-colored, see-through bra, and he shifted so he could lave a nipple through the lace. Her back arched, pressing her breast into his face as he tugged and teased the other taut bud with his fingers.

Reaching behind her, he undid the snaps with deft precision and that article of clothing joined her shirt in parts unknown. He sucked, licked, and nibbled until she was begging. His shirt joined hers, their jeans next, as well as the matching lacy underwear and his boxer briefs before he sheathed himself in his favorite place.

Pausing, he eyed his mate. She was lovely in the throes of passion. Did he miss the way her skin would flush in exertion? Sometimes, but it was worth losing to have her by his side forever. She watched him, softly smiling as he took a moment to revel in her.

"See something you like, Cowboy?"

His lips twitched, one brow rising in amusement. "Always, Darlin'. Always."

Her head rose and she brushed her lips against his. "Me too, Jasper. Me too."

Her breathy sigh as he moved wafted her delicious scent across his face and he breathed it in deeply. He moved with painstaking slowness, in no hurry to finish despite her pleas for him to move faster, love her harder.

Jasper shifted for a better angle, knowing he'd hit his mark as her breathing changed, quickened the closer she moved towards completion. His thrusts turned erratic the nearer he got to his own.

Reaching between them, he pressed his thumb against that bundle of nerves, circling it hard as he clamped down on a nipple with his teeth and she screamed his name, clutching his shoulders as she came.

Her walls clenched around him, milking everything he had to offer. She slumped into the couch as he fell against her, replete. Bella's arms came around him, fingers playing with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck, and he pressed his mouth wherever he could reach.

They lay there content for a good long while, making love over and over before rising to tend to their duties some hours later. They had to bring in the horses, feed, and water them, and bed them down for the night.

The last day of the week brought a special delivery, the final gift from the Volturi. Two custom made western trail saddles. One black leather with tan embroidery and silver studding the cantle, stirrups, and front rigging. The other dark brown leather with silver studding the same locations. They were beautiful, and Jasper couldn't wait to get Bella into one of them.

She'd been learning to ride but hadn't gone as far out on the trail with him yet. Maybe they could go out before she started back to school.

Life moved forward. Before they knew it, the Christmas season was upon them and Bella was dragging the ornaments down from the attic as Jasper set up the tree he'd cut. They placed them together as they thought back on that Christmas two years prior. Jasper sometimes couldn't believe how much things had changed since then for them both.

As they rang in the new year a week later with all their friends around them once more, Jasper counted himself fortunate. Had he known all those decades ago what his future would hold, he'd have scoffed. Now, well now he couldn't imagine anything different.

The countdown began, and Bella left Rose and Emmett's company to come stand alongside him.

Five… she snuggled into his side, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other hand on his chest.

Four… her head tilted, eyes shining bright with all the love she held for him.

Three… he shifted, twisting to face her head-on. Her other arm came up to match the first, fingers lacing at the base of his spine as she leaned into his chest.

Two… he cupped her neck, fingers tangling in her hair as he tugged her still closer so there was nary a space between them and smiled. One arm rose to encircle his neck, pulling him down.

One… she rose as he fell, and he kissed her hard, determined to show her all he promised for their future in that melding of lips. How he'd love her for all of eternity. Until the sun stopped shining, the moon fell from the sky, and the world went black.

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**_A/N: For anyone wondering what the father/daughter song was, it was "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. This is it. There won't be any more to 12 Nights. I hope you all enjoyed the journey as much as I did, thank you for joining me on it and sticking with me. _**

**_Italian words I used: (as usual, I checked with Google Translate to ensure they were as correct as possible.)_**

**_Prendiamo le cose come vengono—we take things as they come_**

**_Eccellente—Excellent_**

**_Cosa Dici?—what do you say?_**

**_Idioti—morons_**

**_Fratello—Brother_**

**_Le signore—ladies (I checked this several times just to be sure)_**

**_Mia cara moglie—my dear wife_**

**_Il mio cuore—my heart_**

**_Con sincere piacere—with sincere pleasure_**


End file.
